50 Sombras de Webster
by jozeline7728
Summary: Cuando la estudiante de literatura Sian Powers acude para hacerle una entrevista a la joven y exitosa empresaria Sophie Webster para el periódico universitario en el que colabora, se encuentra con un mujer que le resulta atractiva, enigmática y tremendamente intimidante. Sophie Webster es una mujer llena de demonios interiores, dominada por la necesidad de tomar el control.
1. Parte 1 - Chapter 1

**Parte 1 - Capitulo 1**

Me miro en el espejo y frunzo el ceño, frustrada. Qué asco de pelo. No hay manera con él. Y maldita sea Tina McIntyre, que se ha puesto enferma y me ha  
metido en este lío.  
Tendría que estar estudiando para los exámenes finales, que son la semana que viene, pero aquí estoy, intentando hacer algo con mi pelo.  
No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado. No debo meterme en la cama con el pelo mojado. Recito varias veces este mantra mientras intento una vez  
más controlarlo con el cepillo. Me desespero, pongo los ojos en blanco, después observo a la chica pálida, de pelo rubio y ojos azul/gris que me mira, y me rindo. Mi única opción es recogerme este pelo rebelde en una coleta y confiar en estar medio presentable.  
Tina es mi compañera de piso, y ha tenido que pillar un resfriado precisamente hoy. Por eso no puede ir a la entrevista que había concertado para la revista de la  
facultad con una mega empresaria de la que yo nunca había oído hablar. Así que va a tocarme a mí. Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales, tengo que terminar un trabajo y se suponía que a eso iba a dedicarme esta tarde, pero no. Lo que voy a hacer esta tarde es conducir más de doscientos kilómetros hasta el centro de  
Seattle para reunirme con la enigmática presidenta de Webster Enterprises Holdings, Inc. Como empresaria excepcional y principal mecenas de nuestra universidad, su tiempo es extraordinariamente valioso —mucho más que el mío—, pero ha concedido una entrevista a Tina. Un bombazo, según ella. Malditas sean sus actividades extra académicas.  
Tina está acurrucada en el sofá del salón.  
—Sian, lo siento. Tardé nueve meses en conseguir esta entrevista. Si pido que me cambien el día, tendré que esperar otros seis meses, y para entonces las dos  
estaremos graduadas. Soy la responsable de la revista, así que no puedo echarlo todo a perder. Por favor… —me suplica Tina con voz ronca por el resfriado.  
¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso enferma está guapísima, realmente atractiva, con su pelo castaño rojizo perfectamente peinado y sus brillantes ojos cafés oscuros, aunque ahora los tiene rojos y llorosos. Paso por alto la inoportuna punzada de lástima que me inspira.  
—Claro que iré, Tina. Vuelve a la cama. ¿Quieres una aspirina o un paracetamol?  
—Un paracetamol, por favor. Aquí tienes las preguntas y la grabadora. Solo tienes que apretar aquí. Y toma notas. Luego ya lo transcribiré todo.  
—No sé nada de ella —murmuro intentando en vano reprimir el pánico, que es cada vez mayor.  
—Te harás una idea por las preguntas. Sal ya. El viaje es largo. No quiero que llegues tarde.  
—Vale, me voy. Vuelve a la cama. Te he preparado una sopa para que te la calientes después.  
La miro con cariño. Solo haría algo así por ti, Tina.  
—Sí, lo haré. Suerte. Y gracias, Sian. Me has salvado la vida, para variar.  
Cojo el bolso, le lanzo una sonrisa y me dirijo al coche. No puedo creerme que me haya dejado convencer, pero Tina es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo  
que sea. Será una excelente periodista. Sabe expresarse y discutir, es fuerte, convincente y guapa. Y es mi mejor amiga.  
Apenas hay tráfico cuando salgo de Vancouver, Washington, en dirección a la interestatal 5. Es temprano y no tengo que estar en Seattle hasta las dos del mediodía.  
Por suerte, Tina me ha dejado su Mercedes CLK. No tengo nada claro que pudiera llegar a tiempo con Wanda, mi viejo Volkswagen Escarabajo. Conducir el Mercedes es muy agradable. Piso con fuerza el acelerador, y los kilómetros pasan volando.  
Me dirijo a la sede principal de la multinacional de la señora Webster, un enorme edificio de veinte plantas, una fantasía arquitectónica, todo él de vidrio y acero, y con las palabras WEBSTER HOUSE en un discreto tono metálico en las puertas acristaladas de la entrada. Son las dos menos cuarto cuando llego. Entro en el inmenso —y francamente intimidante— vestíbulo de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca, muy aliviada por no haber llegado tarde.  
Desde el otro lado de un sólido mostrador de piedra me sonríe amablemente una chica rubia, atractiva y muy arreglada. Lleva la americana gris oscura y la falda  
blanca más elegantes que he visto jamás. Está impecable.  
—Vengo a ver a la señora Webster. Sian Powers, de parte de Tina McIntyre.  
—Discúlpeme un momento, señorita Powers —me dice alzando las cejas.  
Espero tímidamente frente a ella. Empiezo a pensar que debería haberme puesto una americana de vestir de Tina en lugar de mi chaqueta azul marino. He hecho  
un esfuerzo y me he puesto la única falda que tengo, mis cómodas botas marrones hasta la rodilla y un jersey azul. Para mí ya es ir elegante. Me paso por detrás de  
la oreja un mechón de pelo que se me ha soltado de la coleta fingiendo no sentirme intimidada.  
—Sí, tiene cita con la señorita McIntyre. Firme aquí, por favor, señorita Powers. El último ascensor de la derecha, planta 20.  
Me sonríe amablemente, sin duda divertida, mientras firmo.  
Me tiende un pase de seguridad que tiene impresa la palabra VISITANTE. No puedo evitar sonreír. Es obvio que solo estoy de visita. Desentono completamente.  
No pasa nada, suspiro para mis adentros. Le doy las gracias y me dirijo hacia los ascensores, más allá de los dos vigilantes, ambos mucho más elegantes que yo con  
su traje negro de corte perfecto.  
El ascensor me traslada a la planta 20 a una velocidad de vértigo. Las puertas se abren y salgo a otro gran vestíbulo, también de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca. Me  
acerco a otro mostrador de piedra y me saluda otra chica rubia vestida impecablemente de blanco y negro.  
—Señorita Powers, ¿puede esperar aquí, por favor? —me pregunta señalándome una zona de asientos de piel de color blanco.  
Detrás de los asientos de piel hay una gran sala de reuniones con las paredes de vidrio, una mesa de madera oscura, también grande, y al menos veinte sillas a juego. Más allá, un ventanal desde el suelo hasta el techo que ofrece una vista de Seattle hacia el Sound. La vista es tan impactante que me quedo momentáneamente paralizada. Uau.  
Me siento, saco las preguntas del bolso y les hecho un vistazo maldiciendo por dentro a Tina por no haberme pasado una breve biografía. No sé nada de la Mujer  
a la que voy a entrevistar. Podría tener tanto noventa años como treinta. La inseguridad me mortifica y, como estoy nerviosa, no paro de moverme. Nunca me he sentido cómoda en las entrevistas cara a cara. Prefiero el anonimato de una charla en grupo, en la que puedo sentarme al fondo de la sala y pasar inadvertida. Para ser sincera, lo que me gusta es estar sola, acurrucada en una silla de la biblioteca del campus universitario leyendo una buena novela inglesa, y no removiéndome en el sillón de un enorme edificio de vidrio y piedra.  
Suspiro Contrólate. A juzgar por el edificio, demasiado aséptico y moderno, supongo que Webster tendrá unos cuarenta años. Una mujer que se mantiene en  
forma, bronceada y rubia, a juego con el resto del personal.  
De una gran puerta a la derecha sale otra rubia elegante, impecablemente vestida. ¿De dónde sale tanta rubia inmaculada? Parece que las fabriquen en serie.  
Respiro hondo y me levanto.  
—¿Señorita Powers? —me pregunta la última rubia.  
—Sí —le contesto con voz ronca y carraspeo—. Sí —repito, esta vez en un tono algo más seguro.  
—La señora Webster la recibirá enseguida. ¿Quiere dejarme la chaqueta?  
—Sí, gracias —le contesto intentando con torpeza quitarme la chaqueta.  
—¿Le han ofrecido algo de beber?  
—Pues… no.  
Vaya, ¿estaré metiendo en problemas a la rubia número uno?  
La rubia número dos frunce el ceño y lanza una mirada a la chica del mostrador.  
—¿Quiere un té, café, agua? —me pregunta volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí.  
—Un vaso de agua, gracias —le contesto en un murmullo.  
—Olivia, tráele a la señorita Powers un vaso de agua, por favor —dice en tono serio.  
Olivia sale corriendo de inmediato y desaparece detrás de una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.  
—Le ruego que me disculpe, señorita Powers. Olivia es nuestra nueva empleada en prácticas. Por favor, siéntese. La señora Webster la atenderá en cinco minutos.  
Olivia vuelve con un vaso de agua muy fría.  
—Aquí tiene, señorita.  
—Gracias.  
La rubia número dos se dirige al enorme mostrador. Sus tacones resuenan en el suelo de piedra. Se sienta y ambas siguen trabajando.  
Quizá la señora Webster insista en que todos sus empleados sean rubios. Estoy distraída, preguntándome si eso es legal, cuando la puerta del despacho se abre y sale un afroamericano alto y atractivo, con el pelo rizado y vestido con elegancia. Está claro que no podría haber elegido peor mi ropa.  
Se vuelve hacia la puerta.  
— Webster, ¿jugamos al golf esta semana?  
No oigo la respuesta. El afroamericano me ve y sonríe. Se le arrugan las comisuras de los ojos. Olivia se ha levantado de un salto para ir a llamar al ascensor.  
Parece que destaca en eso de pegar saltos de la silla. Está más nerviosa que yo.  
—Buenas tardes, señoritas —dice el afroamericano metiéndose en el ascensor.  
—La señora Webster la recibirá ahora, señorita Powers. Puede pasar —me dice la rubia número dos.  
Me levanto tambaleándome un poco e intentando contener los nervios. Cojo mi bolso, dejo el vaso de agua y me dirijo a la puerta entornada.  
—No es necesario que llame. Entre directamente —me dice sonriéndome.  
Empujo la puerta, tropiezo con mi propio pie y caigo de bruces en el despacho.  
Mierda, mierda. Qué patosa… Estoy de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo en la entrada del despacho de la señora Webster, y unas manos amables me  
rodean para ayudarme a levantarme. Estoy muerta de vergüenza, ¡qué torpe! Tengo que armarme de valor para alzar la vista. Madre mía, qué joven es.  
—Señorita McIntyre —me dice tendiéndome una mano de largos dedos en cuanto me he incorporado—. Soy Sophie Webster. ¿Está bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?  
Muy joven. Y atractiva, muy atractiva. Alta, con un elegantísimo traje gris con falda, camisa blanca y corbata negra, con un pelo rebelde de color negro y brillantes ojos marrones que me observan atentamente. Necesito un momento para poder articular palabra.  
—Bueno, la verdad…  
Me callo. Si esta mujer tiene más de treinta años. Le doy la mano, aturdida, y nos saludamos. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un extraño  
y excitante escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Retiro la mano a toda prisa, incómoda. Debe de ser electricidad estática. Parpadeo rápidamente, al ritmo de los latidos de  
mi corazón.  
—La señorita McIntyre está indispuesta, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero que no le importe, señora Webster.  
—¿Y usted es…?  
Su voz es cálida y parece divertida, pero su expresión impasible no me permite asegurarlo. Parece ligeramente interesada, pero sobre todo muy educada.  
—Sian Powers. Estudio literatura inglesa con Tina… digo… la señorita McIntyre, en la Estatal de Washington.  
—Ya veo —se limita a responderme.  
Creo ver el esbozo de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy segura.  
—¿Quiere sentarse? —me pregunta señalándome un sofá blanco de piel en forma de L.  
Su despacho es exageradamente grande para una sola persona. Delante de los ventanales panorámicos hay una mesa de madera oscura en la que podrían comer  
cómodamente seis personas. Hace juego con la mesita junto al sofá. Todo lo demás es blanco —el techo, el suelo y las paredes—, excepto la pared de la puerta, en  
la que treinta y seis cuadros pequeños forman una especie de mosaico cuadrado. Son preciosos, una serie de objetos prosaicos e insignificantes, pintados con tanto  
detalle que parecen fotografías. Pero, colgados juntos en la pared, resultan impresionantes.  
—Un artista de aquí. Trouton —me dice la señora Webster cuando se da cuenta de lo que estoy observando.  
—Son muy bonitos. Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario —murmuro distraída, tanto por ella como por los cuadros.  
Ladea la cabeza y me mira con mucha atención.  
—No podría estar más de acuerdo, señorita Powers —me contesta en voz baja.  
Y por alguna inexplicable razón me ruborizo.  
Aparte de los cuadros, el resto del despacho es frío, limpio y aséptico. Me pregunto si refleja la personalidad de la Afrodita que está sentada con elegancia frente a  
mí en una silla blanca de piel. Bajo la cabeza, alterada por la dirección que están tomando mis pensamientos, y saco del bolso las preguntas de Tina. Luego preparo  
la grabadora con tanta torpeza que se me cae dos veces en la mesita. La señora Webster no abre la boca. Aguarda pacientemente —eso espero—, y yo me siento cada vez más avergonzada y me pongo más roja. Cuando reúno el valor para mirarla, está observándome, con una mano encima de la pierna y la otra alrededor de la barbilla y con el largo dedo índice cruzándole los labios. Creo que intenta ahogar una sonrisa.  
—Pe… Perdón —balbuceo—. No suelo utilizarla.  
—Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señorita Powers —me contesta.  
—¿Le importa que grabe sus respuestas?  
—¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora?  
Me ruborizo. ¿Está bromeando? Eso espero. Parpadeo, no sé qué decir, y creo que se apiada de mí, porque acepta.  
—No, no me importa.  
—¿Le explicó Tina… digo… la señorita McIntyre para dónde era la entrevista?  
—Sí. Para el último número de este curso de la revista de la facultad, porque yo entregaré los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación de este año.  
Vaya. Acabo de enterarme. Y por un momento me preocupa que alguien no mucho mayor que yo —vale, quizá seis o siete años, y vale, una mega triunfadora, pero  
aun así— me entregue el título. Frunzo el ceño e intento centrar mi caprichosa atención en lo que tengo que hacer.  
—Bien —digo tragando saliva—. Tengo algunas preguntas, señora Webster.  
Me coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.  
—Sí, creo que debería preguntarme algo —me contesta inexpresiva.  
Está burlándose de mí. Al darme cuenta de ello, me arden las mejillas. Me incorporo un poco y estiro la espalda para parecer más alta e intimidante. Pulso el  
botón de la grabadora intentando parecer profesional.  
—Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio. ¿A qué se debe su éxito?  
La miro y ella esboza una sonrisa burlona, pero parece ligeramente decepcionada.  
—Los negocios tienen que ver con las personas, señorita Powers, y yo soy muy buena analizándolas. Sé cómo funcionan, lo que les hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo  
que las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional, y les pago bien. —Se calla un instante y me clava su mirada penetrante—. Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito hay que dominarlo, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de sus detalles. Trabajo duro, muy duro, para conseguirlo. Tomo decisiones basándome en la lógica y en los hechos. Tengo un instinto innato para reconocer y desarrollar una buena idea, y seleccionar a las personas adecuadas. La base es siempre contar con las personas adecuadas.  
—Quizá solo ha tenido suerte.  
Este comentario no está en la lista de Tina, pero es que es tan arrogante… Por un momento la sorpresa asoma a sus ojos.  
—No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad, señorita Powers. Cuanto más trabajo, más suerte tengo. Realmente se trata de tener en tu equipo a las personas  
adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo que la labor más importante de los directivos es que las personas crezcan y se  
desarrollen.  
—Parece usted una maniática del control.  
Las palabras han salido de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.  
—Bueno, lo controlo todo, señorita Powers —me contesta sin el menor rastro de sentido del humor en su sonrisa.  
La miro y me sostiene la mirada, impasible. Se me dispara el corazón y vuelvo a ruborizarme.  
¿Por qué tiene este desconcertante efecto sobre mí? ¿Quizá porque es irresistiblemente atractiva? ¿Por cómo me mira fijamente? ¿Por cómo se pasa el dedo índice por el labio inferior? Ojalá dejara de hacerlo.  
—Además, decirte a ti mismo, en tu fuero más íntimo, que has nacido para ejercer el control te concede un inmenso poder —sigue diciéndome en voz baja.  
—¿Le parece a usted que su poder es inmenso?  
Maniática del control, añado para mis adentros.  
—Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señorita Powers. Eso me otorga cierto sentido de la responsabilidad… poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me  
interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes.  
Me quedo boquiabierta. Su falta de humildad me deja estupefacta.  
—¿No tiene que responder ante una junta directiva? —le pregunto asqueada.  
—Soy la dueña de mi empresa. No tengo que responder ante ninguna junta directiva.  
Me mira alzando una ceja y me ruborizo. Claro, lo habría sabido si me hubiera informado un poco. Pero, maldita sea, qué arrogante… Cambio de táctica.  
—¿Y cuáles son sus intereses, aparte del trabajo?  
—Me interesan cosas muy diversas, señorita Powers. —Esboza una sonrisa casi imperceptible—. Muy diversas.  
Por alguna razón, su mirada firme me confunde y me enciende. Pero en sus ojos se distingue un brillo perverso.  
—Pero si trabaja tan duro, ¿qué hace para relajarse?  
—¿Relajarme?  
Sonríe mostrando sus dientes, blancos y perfectos. Contengo la respiración. Es realmente guapa. Debería estar prohibido ser tan guapa.  
—Bueno, para relajarme, como dice usted, navego, vuelo y me permito diversas actividades físicas. —Cambia de posición en su silla—. Soy muy rica, señorita  
Powers, así que tengo aficiones caras y fascinantes.  
Echo un rápido vistazo a las preguntas de Tina con la intención de no seguir con ese tema.  
—Invierte en fabricación. ¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto? —le pregunto.  
¿Por qué hace que me sienta tan incómoda?  
—Me gusta construir. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan las cosas, cuál es su mecanismo, cómo se montan y se desmontan. Y me encantan los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decirle?  
—Parece que el que habla es su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos.  
Frunce los labios y me observa de arriba abajo.  
—Es posible. Aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón.  
—¿Por qué dirían algo así?  
—Porque me conocen bien. —Me contesta con una sonrisa irónica.  
—¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerla?  
Y nada más preguntárselo lamento haberlo hecho. No está en la lista de Tina.  
—Soy una persona muy reservada, señorita Powers. Hago todo lo posible por proteger mi vida privada. No suelo ofrecer entrevistas.  
—¿Por qué aceptó esta?  
—Porque soy mecenas de la universidad, y porque, por más que lo intentara, no podía sacarme de encima a la señorita McIntyre. No dejaba de dar la lata a mis  
relaciones públicas, y admiro esa tenacidad.  
Sé lo tenaz que puede llegar a ser Tina. Por eso estoy sentada aquí, incómoda y muerta de vergüenza ante la mirada penetrante de esta mujer, cuando debería  
estar estudiando para mis exámenes.  
—También invierte en tecnología agrícola. ¿Por qué le interesa este ámbito?  
—El dinero no se come, señorita Powers, y hay demasiada gente en el mundo que no tiene qué comer.  
—Suena muy filantrópica. ¿Le apasiona la idea de alimentar a los pobres del mundo?  
Se encoge de hombros, como dándome largas.  
—Es un buen negocio —murmura.  
Pero creo que no está siendo sincera. No tiene sentido. ¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo? No veo por ningún lado qué beneficios económicos puede proporcionar. Lo único que veo es que se trata de una idea noble. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta, confundida por su actitud.  
—¿Tiene una filosofía? Y si la tiene, ¿en qué consiste?  
—No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá un principio que me guía… Soy muy peculiar, muy tenaz. Me gusta el control… de mí misma y de los que me rodean.  
—Entonces quiere poseer cosas…  
Es usted una obsesa del control.

—Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, en el fondo es eso.  
—Parece usted el paradigma del consumidor.  
—Lo soy.  
Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no ilumina su mirada. De nuevo no cuadra como una persona que quiere alimentar al mundo, así que no puedo evitar pensar que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué. Trago saliva. En el despacho hace cada vez más calor, o quizá sea cosa mía. Solo quiero acabar de una vez la entrevista. Seguro que Tina tiene ya bastante material. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.  
—Fue una niña adoptada. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que ha influido en su manera de ser?  
Vaya, una pregunta personal. La miro con la esperanza de que no se ofenda. Frunce el ceño.  
—No puedo saberlo.  
Me pica la curiosidad.  
—¿Qué edad tenía cuando la adoptaron?  
—Todo el mundo lo sabe, señorita Powers —me contesta muy seria.  
Mierda. Sí, claro. Si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer esta entrevista, me habría informado un poco. Cambio de tema rápidamente.  
—Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo.  
—Eso no es una pregunta —me replica en tono seco.  
—Perdón.  
No puedo quedarme quieta. Ha conseguido que me sienta como una niña perdida. Vuelvo a intentarlo.  
—¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?  
—Tengo familia. Un hermano, una hermana y unos padres que me quieren. Pero no me interesa seguir hablando de mi familia.  
—¿Es usted gay, señora Webster?  
Respira hondo. Estoy avergonzada, abochornada. Mierda. ¿Por qué no he echado un vistazo a la pregunta antes de leerla? ¿Cómo voy a decirle que estoy  
limitándome a leer las preguntas? Malditas sean Tina y su curiosidad.  
—Si, Sian, soy gay.  
Alza las cejas y me mira con ojos fríos. No parece contenta.  
—Le pido disculpas. Está… bueno… está aquí escrito.  
Ha sido la primera vez que me ha llamado por mi nombre. El corazón se me ha disparado y vuelven a arderme las mejillas. Nerviosa, me coloco el mechón de  
pelo detrás de la oreja.  
Inclina un poco la cabeza.  
—¿Las preguntas no son suyas?  
Quiero que se me trague la tierra.  
—Bueno… no. Tina… la señorita McIntyre… me ha pasado una lista.  
—¿Son compañeras de la revista de la facultad?  
Oh, no. No tengo nada que ver con la revista. Es una actividad extra académica de ella, no mía. Me arden las mejillas.  
—No. Es mi compañera de piso.  
Se frota la barbilla con parsimonia y sus ojos azules medio oscuros me observan atentamente.  
—¿Se ha ofrecido usted para hacer esta entrevista? —me pregunta en tono inquietantemente tranquilo.  
A ver, ¿quién se supone que entrevista a quién? Su mirada me quema por dentro y no puedo evitar decirle la verdad.  
—Me lo ha pedido ella. No se encuentra bien —le contesto en voz baja, como disculpándome.  
—Esto explica muchas cosas.  
Llaman a la puerta y entra la rubia número dos.  
—Señora Webster, perdone que la interrumpa, pero su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos.  
—No hemos terminado, Andrea. Cancele mi próxima reunión, por favor.  
Andrea se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué contestar. Parece perdida. La señora Webster vuelve el rostro hacia ella lentamente y alza las cejas. La chica se pone colorada. Menos mal, no soy la única.  
—Muy bien, señora Webster —murmura, y sale del despacho.  
Ella frunce el ceño y vuelve a centrar su atención en mí.  
—¿Por dónde íbamos, señorita Powers?  
Vaya, ya estamos otra vez con lo de «señorita Powers».  
—No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones.  
—Quiero saber de usted. Creo que es lo justo.  
Sus ojos brillan de curiosidad. Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué pretende? Apoya los codos en los brazos de la butaca y une las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos  
frente a la boca. Su boca me… me desconcentra. Trago saliva.  
—No hay mucho que saber —le digo volviéndome a ruborizar.  
—¿Qué planes tiene después de graduarse?  
Me encojo de hombros. Su interés me desconcierta. Venirme a Seattle con Tina, encontrar trabajo… La verdad es que no he pensado mucho más allá de los  
exámenes.  
—No he hecho planes, señora Webster. Tengo que aprobar los exámenes finales.  
Y ahora tendría que estar estudiando, no sentada en su inmenso, aséptico y precioso despacho, sintiéndome incómoda frente a su penetrante mirada.  
—Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas —me dice en tono tranquilo.  
Alzo las cejas sorprendida. ¿Está ofreciéndome trabajo?  
—Lo tendré en cuenta —murmuro confundida—. Aunque no creo que encajara aquí.  
Oh, no. Ya estoy otra vez pensando en voz alta.  
—¿Por qué lo dice?  
Ladea un poco la cabeza, intrigada, y una ligera sonrisa se insinúa en sus labios.  
—Es obvio, ¿no?  
Soy torpe, desaliñada.  
—Para mí no.  
Su mirada es intensa y su atisbo de sonrisa ha desaparecido. De pronto siento que unos extraños músculos me oprimen el estómago. Aparto los ojos de su mirada  
escrutadora y me contemplo los nudillos, aunque no los veo. ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo que marcharme ahora mismo. Me inclino hacia delante para coger la  
escrutadora y me contemplo los nudillos, aunque no los veo. ¿Qué está pasando?  
—¿Le gustaría que le enseñara el edificio? —me pregunta.  
—Seguro que está muy ocupada, señora Webster, y yo tengo un largo camino.  
—¿Vuelve en coche a Vancouver?  
Parece sorprendida, incluso nerviosa. Mira por la ventana. Ha empezado a llover.  
—Bueno, conduzca con cuidado —me dice en tono serio, autoritario.  
¿Por qué iba a importarle?  
—¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita? —añade.  
—Sí —le contesto metiéndome la grabadora en el bolso.  
Cierra ligeramente los ojos, como si estuviera pensando.  
—Gracias por la entrevista, señora Webster.  
—Ha sido un placer —me contesta, tan educada como siempre.  
Me levanto, se levanta también ella y me tiende la mano.  
—Hasta la próxima, señorita Powers.  
Y suena como un desafío, o como una amenaza. No estoy segura de cuál de las dos cosas. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? Le estrecho la mano  
de nuevo, perpleja de que esa extraña corriente siga circulando entre nosotras. Deben de ser nervios.  
—Señora Webster.  
Me despido de ella con un movimiento de cabeza. Ella se dirige a la puerta con gracia y agilidad, y la abre de par en par.  
—Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie, señorita Powers.  
Me sonríe. Está claro que se refiere a mi poco elegante entrada en su despacho. Me ruborizo.  
—Muy amable, señora Webster —le digo bruscamente.  
Su sonrisa se acentúa. Me alegro de haberle divertido. Salgo al vestíbulo echando chispas y me sorprende que me siga. Andrea y Olivia levantan la mirada, tan  
sorprendidas como yo.  
—¿Ha traído abrigo? —me pregunta Webster.  
—Chaqueta.  
Olivia se levanta de un salto a buscar mi chaqueta, que Webster le quita de las manos antes de que haya podido dármela. La sostiene para que me la ponga, y lo  
hago sintiéndome totalmente ridícula. Por un momento Webster me apoya las manos en los hombros, y doy un respingo al sentir su contacto. Si se da cuenta de mi reacción, no se le nota. Su largo dedo índice pulsa el botón del ascensor y esperamos, yo con torpeza, y ella serena y fría. Se abren las puertas y entro a toda prisa,  
desesperada por escapar. Tengo que salir de aquí. Cuando me vuelvo, está inclinada frente a la puerta del ascensor, con una mano apoyada en la pared. Realmente es muy guapa. Guapísima. Me desconcierta.  
—Sian —me dice a modo de despedida.  
—Sophie —le contesto.  
Y afortunadamente las puertas se cierran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

El corazón me late muy deprisa. El ascensor llega a la planta baja y salgo en cuanto se abren las puertas. Doy un traspié, pero por suerte no me doy de bruces contra el inmaculado suelo de piedra. Corro hacia las grandes puertas de vidrio y por fin salgo al tonificante, limpio y húmedo aire de Seattle. Levanto la cara y agradezco la lluvia, que me refresca. Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, dejo que el aire me purificar e intento recuperar la poca serenidad que me queda.  
Ninguna persona me había impactado como Sophie Webster, y no entiendo por qué. ¿Porque es guapa? ¿Educada? ¿Rica?  
¿Poderosa? No entiendo mi reacción irracional. Suspiro profundamente aliviada. ¿De qué diablos va esta historia? Me apoyo en una columna de acero del edificio y hago un gran esfuerzo por tranquilizar me y ordenar mis pensamientos. Muevo ligeramente la cabeza. ¿Qué ha pasado? Mi corazón recupera su ritmo habitual y puedo volver a respirar normalmente. Me dirijo al coche.  
Dejo atrás la ciudad repasando mentalmente la entrevista y empiezo a sentirme idiota y avergonzada. Seguro que estoy reaccionando desproporcionada mente a algo que solo existe en mi cabeza. De acuerdo, es muy atractiva, segura de sí misma, dominante y se siente cómoda consigo misma, pero por otra parte es arrogante y, por impecables que sean sus modales, es una dictadura y fría. Bueno, a primera vista. Un involuntario escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal. Puede ser arrogante, pero tiene derecho a serio, porque ha conseguido grandes cosas y es todavía muy joven. No soporta a los imbéciles, pero ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Vuelvo a enfadar me al pensar que Quien no me proporcionó una breve biografía.  
Mientras recordó la interestatal 5, mi mente sigue di vagando. Me deja de verdad perpleja que haya gente tan empeñada en triunfar.  
Algunas respuestas suyas han sido muy críticas, como si tuviera una agenda oculta. Y las preguntas de Quién… ¡Uf! La adopción y que si era hay… Se me ponen los pelos de punta. No me puedo creer que le haya preguntado algo así. ¡Tierra, trágala! De ahora en adelante, cada vez que recuerde esta pregunta me moriré de vergüenza. ¡Maldita sea Quien McIntyre!  
Echo un vistazo al indicador de velocidad. Conduzca con más precaución de la habitual, y sé que es porque tengo en mente esos penetrantes ojos azules oscuros que me miran y una voz seria que me dice que conduzca con cuidado. Muevo la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que Webster parece tener el doble de edad de la que tiene. Olvidado, Sian, me rebaño a mí misma. Llego a la conclusión de que, en el fondo, ha sido una experiencia muy interesante, pero que no debería darle más vueltas. Dédalo correr. No tengo que volver a verla. La idea me reconocía. Enciendo la radio, subo el volumen, me declinó hacia atrás y escucho el ritmo del rock indie mientras piso el acelerador. Al surcar la interestatal 5 me doy cuenta de que puedo conducir todo lo deprisa que quiera.  
Vivimos en una pequeña comunidad de casas pareadas cerca del campus de la Universidad Estatal de Washington, en Vancouver.  
Tengo suerte. Los padres de Tina le compraron la casa, así que pago una miseria de alquiler. Llevamos cuatro años viviendo aquí.  
Aparco el coche sabiendo que Tina va a querer que se lo cuente todo con pelos y señales, y es obstinada. Bueno, al menos tiene la grabadora. Espero no tener que añadir mucho más a lo dicho en la entrevista.  
— ¡Sian! Ya estás aquí.  
Tina está sentada en el salón, rodeada de libros. Es evidente que ha estado estudiando para los exámenes finales, aunque todavía lleva puesto el pijama rosa de franela de conejitos, el que reserva para cuando ha roto con un novio, para todo tipo de enfermedades y para cuando está deprimida en general. Se levanta de un salto y corre a abrazarme.  
—Empezaba a preocuparme. Pensaba que volverías antes.  
—Pues yo creo que es pronto teniendo en cuenta que la entrevista se ha alargado…  
Le doy la grabadora.  
—Sian, muchísimas gracias. Te debo una, lo sé. ¿Cómo ha ido?  
¿Cómo es?  
Oh, no, ya estamos con la santa inquisidora Tina McIntyre  
Me cuesta contestarle. ¿Qué puedo decir?  
—Me alegro de que haya acabado y de no tener que volver a verla. Ha estado bastante intimidante, la verdad. —Me encojo de hombros—. Es muy centrada, incluso intensa… y joven. Muy joven.  
Tina me mira con expresión cándida. Frunzo el ceño.  
—No te hagas la inocente. ¿Por qué no me pasaste una biografía? Me ha hecho sentir como una idiota por no tener idea de nada.  
Tina se lleva una mano a la boca.  
—Vaya, Sian, lo siento… No lo pensé.  
Resoplo.  
—En general ha sido amable, formal y un poco estirada, como una vieja precoz. No habla como una tipa de veintitantos años. Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tiene?  
—Veintisiete. Sian, lo siento. Tendría que haberte contado un poco, pero estaba muy nerviosa. Bueno, me llevo la grabadora y empezaré a transcribir la entrevista.  
—Parece que estás mejor. ¿Te has tomado la sopa? —le pregunto para cambiar de tema.  
—Sí, y estaba riquísima, como siempre. Me encuentro mucho mejor.  
Me sonríe agradecida. Miro el reloj.  
—Salgo pitando. Creo que llego a mi turno en Clayton's.  
—Sian, estarás agotada.  
—Estoy bien. Nos vemos luego.  
Trabajo en Clayton's desde que empecé en la universidad, hace cuatro años. Como es la ferretería más grande de la zona de Portland, he llegado a saber bastante sobre los artículos que vendemos, aunque, paradójicamente, soy un desastre para el bricolaje. Esto se lo dejo a mi padre.  
Me alegra llegar a tiempo, porque así tendré algo en lo que pensar que no sea Sophie Webster. Tenemos mucho trabajo. Como acaba de empezar la temporada de verano, todo el mundo anda redecorando su casa. La señora Clayton parece aliviada al verme.  
— ¡Sian! Pensaba que hoy no vendrías.  
—La cita ha durado menos de lo que pensaba. Puedo hacer un par de horas.  
—Me alegro mucho de verte.  
Me manda al almacén a reponer estanterías, y no tardo en centrarme en mi trabajo.  
Más tarde, cuando vuelvo a casa, Tina lleva puestos unos auriculares y trabaja en su portátil. Todavía tiene la nariz roja, pero está metida de lleno en su artículo, muy concentrada y tecleando frenéticamente. Yo estoy agotada, rendida por el largo viaje en coche, por la dura entrevista y por no haber parado de aquí para allá en Clayton's. Me dejo caer en el sofá pensando en el trabajo de la facultad que tengo que terminar y en que no he podido estudiar nada porque estaba con… ella  
—Lo que me has traído está genial, Sian. Lo has hecho muy bien. No puedo creerme que no aceptaras su oferta de enseñarte el edificio. Está claro que quería pasar más rato contigo.  
Me lanza una fugaz mirada burlona.  
Me ruborizo e inexplicablemente mis pulsaciones se aceleran.  
Seguro que no era por eso. Solo quería mostrarme el edificio para que viera que era la ama y señora de todo aquello. Soy consciente de que estoy mordiéndome el labio y confío en que Tina no se dé cuenta, pero mi amiga parece estar concentrada en la transcripción.  
—Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso de formal. ¿Tomaste notas? —me pregunta.  
—Mmm… No.  
—No pasa nada. Con lo que hay me basta para un buen artículo. Lástima que no tengamos fotos propias. La hija de puta está buena, ¿no?  
Me ruborizo.  
—Supongo.  
Intento dar a entender que me da igual, y creo que lo consigo.  
—Vamos, Sian… Ni siquiera tú puedes ser inmune a su atractivo.  
Me mira y alza una ceja perfecta.  
¡Mierda! Siento que me arden las mejillas, así que la distraigo haciéndole la pelota, que siempre funciona.  
—Seguramente tú le habrías sacado mucho más.  
—Lo dudo, Sian. Vamos… casi te ha ofrecido trabajo.  
Teniendo en cuenta que te lo endosé en el último minuto, lo has hecho muy bien.  
Me mira interrogante. Me retiro corriendo a la cocina.  
—Dime, ¿qué te ha parecido ella?  
Maldita sea, no para de preguntar. ¿Por qué no lo deja de una vez? Piensa algo, rápido.  
—Es muy tenaz, controladora y arrogante… Da miedo, pero es muy carismática. Entiendo que pueda fascinar —le digo sinceramente con la esperanza de que se calle de una vez por todas.  
— ¿Tú, fascinada por una mujer? Qué novedad —me dice riéndose.  
Como estoy preparándome un bocadillo, no puede verme la cara.  
— ¿Por qué querías saber si era gay? Por cierto, ha sido la pregunta más incómoda. Casi me muero de vergüenza, y a ella le ha molestado que se lo preguntara.  
Frunzo el ceño al recordarlo.  
—Cuando aparece en la prensa, siempre va sola.  
—Ha sido muy incómodo. Todo ha sido incómodo. Me alegro de no tener que volver a verla.  
—Venga, Sian, no puede haber ido tan mal. Creo que le has caído muy bien.  
¿Qué le he caído bien? Tina alucina.  
— ¿Quieres un bocadillo?  
—Sí, por favor.  
Para mi tranquilidad, esta noche no seguimos hablando de Sophie Webster.  
Después de comer puedo sentarme a la mesa del comedor con Tina y, mientras ella trabaja en su artículo, yo sigo con mi trabajo sobre _Tess, la de los d'Urberville_. Maldita sea. Esta mujer estuvo en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado del siglo equivocado. Cuando termino son las doce dela noche y hace ya mucho rato que Tina se ha ido a dormir. Me voy a mi habitación agotada, pero contenta de haber trabajado tanto para ser un lunes.  
Me meto en mi cama de hierro de color blanco, me envuelvo en la colcha de mi madre, cierro los ojos y me quedo dormida al instante. Sueño con lugares oscuros, suelos blancos, inhóspitos y fríos, y ojos azules .  
El resto de la semana me sumerjo en mis estudios y en mi trabajo en Clayton's. Tina también está muy ocupada organizando su última edición de la revista de la facultad antes de ceder su puesto al nuevo responsable, y además también está estudiando para los exámenes. Hacia el miércoles se encuentra mucho mejor y ya no tengo que seguir soportando la visión de su pijama rosa de franela lleno de conejitos. Llamo a mi madre, que vive en Georgia, para saber cómo está y para que me desee suerte en los exámenes.  
Empieza a contarme su última aventura: está aprendiendo a hacer velas. Mi madre se pasa la vida emprendiendo nuevos negocios.  
Básicamente se aburre y necesita hacer lo que sea para ocupar su tiempo, pero le es imposible centrarse en algo mucho tiempo. La semana que viene será otra cosa. Me preocupa. Espero que no haya hipotecado la casa para financiar este último proyecto. Y espero que Bob —su relativamente nuevo marido, aunque es mucho mayor que ella— la controle un poco ahora que yo ya no estoy en casa. Parece mucho más responsable que el marido número tres.  
— ¿Cómo te va todo, Sian?  
Dudo un segundo, y mi madre centra toda su atención en mí.  
—Muy bien.  
— ¿Sian? ¿Has conocido a alguna chica o chico?  
Uf, ¿cómo se le ocurre? Es evidente que está entusiasmada y ella sabe que me atraen los chicos y las chicas.  
—No, mamá, no pasa nada. Si conozco a un chico o chica, serás la primera en saberlo.  
—Sian, cariño, tienes que salir más. Me preocupas.  
—Mamá, estoy bien. ¿Qué tal Bob?  
Como siempre, la mejor táctica es la distracción.  
Esa noche, más tarde, llamo a Vinnie, mi padrastro, el marido número dos de mi madre, el hombre al que considero mi padre y cuyo apellido llevo. La conversación es breve. En realidad, ni siquiera es una conversación, sino una serie de gruñidos en respuesta a mis discretos intentos. Vinnie no es muy hablador. Pero es muy activo, sigue viendo el fútbol en la tele (y cuando no está viendo el fútbol, juega a los bolos, pesca o hace muebles). Vinnie es un buen carpintero, y gracias a él sé diferenciar una espátula de un serrucho. Parece que todo le va bien.  
El viernes por la noche Tina y yo estamos comentando qué hacer —queremos descansar un poco del estudio, el trabajo y las revistas de la facultad— cuando llaman a la puerta.  
En los escalones de la entrada está mi buen amigo Noah con una botella de champán en las manos.  
— ¡Noah! ¡Qué alegría verte! —Lo abrazo—. Pasa.  
Noah es la primera persona a la que conocí cuando llegué a la universidad, y parecía tan perdido y solo como yo. Aquel día nos dimos cuenta de que éramos almas gemelas, y desde entonces somos amigos. No solo compartimos el sentido del humor, sino que descubrimos que Vinnie y el padre de Noah estuvieron juntos en el ejército, y a partir de ahí nuestros padres se hicieron también muy amigos.  
Noah estudia ingeniería. Es el primero de su familia que va a la universidad. Es un tipo brillante, pero su auténtica pasión es la fotografía. Tiene un ojo estupendo para hacer fotos.  
—Tengo buenas noticias —dice sonriendo con sus brillantes ojos claros.  
—No me lo digas: también esta semana te las has arreglado para que no te despidan… —bromeo.  
Simula burlonamente ponerme mala cara.  
—La Portland Place Gallery va a exponer mis fotos el mes que viene.  
—Increíble… ¡Felicidades!  
Me alegro mucho por él y vuelvo a abrazarlo. Tina también le sonríe.  
— ¡Buen trabajo, Noah! Tendré que incluirlo en la revista. No se me ocurre nada mejor para un viernes por la noche que hacer cambios editoriales de última hora —dice riéndose.  
—Vamos a celebrarlo. Quiero que vengas a la inauguración.  
Noah me mira fijamente y me ruborizo.  
—Las dos, claro —añade mirando nervioso a Tina.  
Noah y yo somos buenos amigos, pero en el fondo sé que le gustaría que fuéramos algo más. Es mono y divertido, pero no es mi tipo. Es más bien el hermano que nunca he tenido. Tina suele chincharme diciéndome que me falta el gen de buscar novio o novia, pero la verdad es que no he conocido a nadie que… bueno, alguien que me atraiga, aunque una parte de mí desea que me tiemblen las piernas, se me dispare el corazón y sienta mariposas en el estómago.  
A veces me pregunto si me pasa algo. Quizá he dedicado demasiado tiempo a mis románticos héroes literarios, y por eso mis ideales y mis expectativas son excesivamente elevadas. Pero en la vida real nadie me ha hecho sentir así.  
Hasta hace muy poco, murmura la inoportuna vocecita de mi subconsciente. ¡NO! Destierro de inmediato la idea. No voy a planteármelo, no después de aquella dolorosa entrevista.  
« ¿Es usted gay, señora Webster?» Me estremezco al recordarlo. Sé que desde entonces he soñado con ella casi todas las noches, pero seguramente es porque tengo que purgar de mi cabeza la espantosa experiencia.  
Observo a Noah abriendo la botella de champán. Lleva vaqueros y una camiseta. Es alto, ancho de hombros y musculoso, de piel morena, pelo negro y ardientes ojos claros. Sí, Noah está bastante bueno, pero creo que por fin está entendiendo el mensaje: somos solo amigos. El corcho sale disparado, y Noah alza la mirada y sonríe.  
El sábado es una pesadilla en la ferretería. Nos invaden las manitas que quieren acicalar su casa. El señor y la señora Clayton, John, Patrick —los otros dos empleados— y yo nos pasamos la jornada atendiendo a los clientes. Pero al mediodía se calma un poco, y mientras estoy sentada detrás del mostrador de la caja, comiéndome discretamente el bocadillo, la señora Clayton me pide que compruebe unos pedidos. Me concentro en la tarea, compruebo que los números de catálogo de los artículos que necesitamos se corresponden con los que hemos encargado y paso la mirada del libro de pedidos a la pantalla del ordenador, y viceversa, para asegurarme de que las entradas cuadran. De repente, no sé por qué, alzo la vista… y me quedo atrapada en la descarada mirada azul electrico de Sophie Webster que me observa fijamente desde el otro lado del mostrador.  
Casi me da un infarto.  
—Señorita Powers, qué agradable sorpresa —me dice. Su mirada es firme e intensa.  
Maldita sea. ¿Qué narices está haciendo aquí, toda peinada y con un vestido color crema, y botas altas de tacón? Creo que me he quedado boquiabierta, y no encuentro ni el cerebro ni la voz.  
—Señora Webster—murmuro, porque no puedo hacer otra cosa.  
Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa y sus ojos parecen divertidos, como si estuviera disfrutando de alguna broma de la que no me entero.  
—Pasaba por aquí —me dice a modo de explicación—.  
Necesito algunas cosas. Es un placer volver a verla, señorita Powers.  
Su voz es cálida y ronca como un bombón de chocolate y caramelo… o algo así.  
Muevo la cabeza intentando bajar de las nubes. El corazón me aporrea el pecho a un ritmo frenético, y por alguna razón me arden las mejillas ante su firme mirada escrutadora. Verla delante de mí me ha dejado totalmente desconcertada. Mis recuerdos de ella no le han hecho justicia. No es solo guapa, no. Es la belleza femenina personificada, arrebatadora, y está aquí, en la ferretería Clayton's.  
Quién lo iba a decir. Recupero por fin mis funciones cognitivas y vuelvo a conectar con el resto de mi cuerpo.  
—Sian. Me llamo Sian —murmuro—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señora Webster?  
Sonríe, y de nuevo es como si tuviera conocimiento de algún gran secreto. Es muy desconcertante. Respiro hondo y pongo mi cara de llevar cuatro años trabajando en la tienda y ser una profesional. Yo puedo.  
—Necesito un par de cosas. Para empezar, bridas para cables  
—murmura con expresión fría y divertida a la vez.  
¿Bridas para cables?  
—Tenemos varias medidas. ¿Quiere que se las muestre? — susurro con voz titubeante.  
Cálmate, Powers.  
Un ligero fruncimiento estropea las cejas de Webster, que son bastante bonitas.  
—Sí, por favor. La acompaño, señorita Powers —me dice.  
Salgo de detrás del mostrador fingiendo despreocupación, pero lo cierto es que me concentro al máximo en no desplomarme. De repente mis piernas parecen de plastilina. Me alegro mucho de haber decidido ponerme mis mejores vaqueros esta mañana.  
—Están con los artículos de electricidad, en el pasillo número ocho —le digo en un tono de voz demasiado elevado.  
La miro y me arrepiento casi de inmediato. ¡Qué guapa es!  
—La sigo —murmura haciendo un gesto con su mano de largos dedos y uñas perfectamente arregladas.  
Con el corazón casi estrangulándome —porque me ha subido hasta la garganta e intenta salírseme por la boca— me meto en un pasillo en dirección a la sección de electricidad. ¿Por qué está en Portland? ¿Por qué ha venido a Clayton's? Y de una diminuta parte de mi cerebro que apenas utilizo —seguramente por debajo del bulbo raquídeo, cerca de donde habita mi subconsciente— surge una idea: Ha venido a verte. ¡Imposible! La descarto de inmediato.  
¿Por qué iba a querer verme esta mujer guapa, poderosa y sofisticada? Es una idea absurda, así que me la quito de la cabeza.  
— ¿Ha venido a Portland por negocios? —le pregunto.  
Mi voz suena demasiado aguda, como si me hubiera pillado un dedo en una puerta. ¡Basta! ¡Intenta calmarte, Sian!  
—He ido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad, que está en Vancouver. En estos momentos financio una investigación sobre rotación de cultivos y ciencia del suelo — me contesta con total naturalidad.  
¿Lo ves? Ni por asomo ha venido a verte, se burla a gritos mi orgullosa subconsciente. Me ruborizo solo de pensar en las tonterías que se me pasan por la cabeza.  
—¿Forma parte de su plan para alimentar al mundo? —la  
provoco.  
—Algo así —admite esbozando una media sonrisa.  
Echa un vistazo a nuestra sección de bridas para cables. ¿Para  
qué querrá eso? No me lo imagino haciendo bricolaje. Desliza los  
dedos por las cajas de la estantería, y por alguna inexplicable razón tengo que apartar la mirada. Se inclina y coge una caja.  
—Estas me irán bien —me dice con su sonrisa de estar guardando un secreto.  
—¿Algo más?  
—Quisiera cinta adhesiva.  
¿Cinta adhesiva?  
—¿Está decorando su casa?  
Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas.  
Seguro que contrata a trabajadores o tiene personal que se la decora.  
—No, no estoy decorándola —me contesta rápidamente.  
Sonríe, y me da la extraña sensación de que está riéndose de mí.  
¿Tan divertida soy? ¿Por qué le hago tanta gracia?  
—Por aquí —murmuro incómoda—. La cinta está en el pasillo de la decoración.  
Miro hacia atrás y veo que me sigue.  
—¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí? —me pregunta en voz  
baja, mirándome fijamente.  
Me ruborizo. ¿Por qué demonios tiene este efecto sobre mí? Me  
siento como una cría de catorce años, torpe, como siempre, y fuera  
de lugar. ¡Mirada al frente, Powers!  
—Cuatro años —murmuro mientras llegamos a nuestro destino.  
Por hacer algo, me agacho y cojo las dos medidas de cinta adhesiva que tenemos.  
—Me llevaré esta —dice Webster golpeando suavemente el rollo de  
cinta que le tiendo.  
Nuestros dedos se rozan un segundo, y ahí está de nuevo la  
corriente, que me recorre como si hubiera tocado un cable suelto.  
Jadeo involuntariamente al sentirla desplazándose hasta algún lugar  
oscuro e inexplorado en lo más profundo de mi vientre. Intento  
desesperadamente serenarme.  
—¿Algo más? —le pregunto con voz ronca y entrecortada.  
Abre ligeramente los ojos.  
—Un poco de cuerda.  
Su voz, también ronca, replica la mía.  
—Por aquí.  
Agacho la cabeza para ocultar mi rubor y me dirijo al pasillo.  
—¿Qué tipo de cuerda busca? Tenemos de fibra sintética, de  
fibra natural, de cáñamo, de cable…  
Me detengo al ver su expresión impenetrable. Sus ojos parecen  
más oscuros. ¡Madre mía!  
—Cinco metros de la de fibra natural, por favor.  
Mido rápidamente la cuerda con dedos temblorosos, consciente  
de su ardiente mirada azul electrica. No me atrevo a mirarla. No podría  
sentirme más cohibida. Saco el cúter del bolsillo trasero de mi  
pantalón, corto la cuerda, la enrollo con cuidado y hago un nudo.  
Es un milagro que haya conseguido no amputarme un dedo con el  
cúter.  
—¿Iba usted a las scouts? —me pregunta frunciendo divertida  
sus gruesos y sensuales labios.  
¡No le mires la boca!  
—Las actividades en grupo no son lo mío, señora Webster arquea una ceja.  
—¿Qué es lo suyo, Sian? —me pregunta en voz baja y con su sonrisa secreta.  
La miro y me siento incapaz de expresarme. El suelo son placas  
tectónicas en movimiento. Intenta tranquilizarte, Sian, me suplica de  
rodillas mi torturada subconsciente.  
—Los libros —susurro.  
Pero mi subconsciente grita: ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres lo mío! Lo aparto  
inmediatamente de un manotazo, avergonzada de los delirios de  
grandeza de mi mente.  
—¿Qué tipo de libros? —me pregunta ladeando la cabeza.  
¿Por qué le interesa tanto?  
—Bueno, lo normal. Los clásicos. Sobre todo literatura inglesa.  
Se frota la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar considerando mi  
respuesta. O quizá sencillamente está aburridísima e intenta  
disimularlo.  
—¿Necesita algo más?  
Tengo que cambiar de tema… Esos dedos en esa cara son  
cautivadores.  
—No lo sé. ¿Qué me recomendaría?  
¿Qué le recomendaría? Ni siquiera sé lo que va a hacer.  
—¿De bricolaje?  
Asiente con mirada burlona. Me ruborizo y mi mirada se  
desplaza a su vestido ajustado que lleva.  
—Un mono de trabajo —le contesto.  
Me doy cuenta de que ya no controlo lo que sale de mi boca.  
Vuelve a alzar una ceja, divertida.  
—No querrá que se le estropee la ropa… —le digo señalando  
su vestido.  
—Siempre puedo quitármela —me contesta sonriendo..  
—Ya.  
Siento que mis mejillas vuelven a teñirse de rojo. Deben de  
parecer la cubierta del Manifiesto comunista. Cállate. Cállate de  
una vez.  
—Me llevaré un mono de trabajo. No vaya a ser que se me  
estropee la ropa —me dice con frialdad.  
Intento apartar la inoportuna imagen de ella sin vestido.  
—¿Necesita algo más? —le pregunto en tono demasiado agudo  
mientras le tiendo un mono azul.  
No contesta a mi pregunta.  
—¿Cómo va el artículo?  
Por fin me ha preguntado algo normal, sin indirectas ni juegos de  
palabras… Una pregunta que puedo responder. Me agarro a la pregunta con las dos manos, como si fuera una tabla de salvación, y apuesto  
por la sinceridad.  
—No estoy escribiéndolo yo, sino Tina. La señorita McIntyre, mi compañera de piso. Está muy contenta es la editora de la revista y se quedó destrozada por no haber podido hacerle la entrevista personalmente. —Siento que he remontado el vuelo, por fin un tema de conversación normal—. Lo único que le preocupa es que no tiene ninguna foto suya original.  
—¿Qué tipo de fotografías quiere?  
Muy bien. No había previsto esta respuesta. Niego con la cabeza, porque sencillamente no lo sé.  
—Bueno, voy a estar por aquí. Quizá mañana…  
—¿Estaría dispuesta a hacer una sesión de fotos? Vuelve a salirme la voz de pito. Tina estará encantada si lo consigo. Y podrás volver a verla mañana, me susurra  
seductoramente ese oscuro lugar al fondo de mi cerebro. Descarto  
la idea. Es estúpida, ridícula…  
—Tina estará encantada… si encontramos a un fotógrafo.  
Estoy tan contenta que le sonrío abiertamente. Ella abre los labios, como si quisiera respirar hondo, y parpadea. Por una milésima de segundo parece algo perdida, la tierra cambia ligeramente de eje y las placas tectónicas se deslizan hacia una nueva posición.  
¡Dios mío! La mirada perdida de Sophie Webster.  
—Dígame algo mañana —me dice metiendo la mano en su cartera de mano— Mi tarjeta. Está mi número de móvil. Tendría que llamarme antes de las diez de la mañana.  
—Muy bien —le contesto sonriendo.  
Tina se pondrá contentísima.  
—¡Sian!  
Katy aparece al otro lado del pasillo. Es la hermana menor del  
señor Clayton. Me habían dicho que había vuelto de Princeton, pero no esperaba verla hoy.  
—Discúlpeme un momento, señora Webster.  
Webster frunce el ceño mientras me vuelvo.  
Katy siempre ha sido una amiga, y en este extraño momento en que me las veo con la rica, poderosa, asombrosamente atractiva y controladora obsesiva Webster, me alegra hablar con alguien normal.  
Katy me abraza muy fuerte, y me pilla por sorpresa.  
—¡Sian, cuánto me alegro de verte! —exclama.  
—Hola, Katy ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has venido para el cumpleaños de  
tu hermano?  
—Sí. Estás muy guapa, Sian, muy guapa.  
Sonríe y se aparta un poco para observarme. Luego me suelta,  
pero deja un brazo posesivo por encima de mis hombros. Me  
separo un poco, incómoda. Me alegra ver a Katy, pero siempre se  
toma demasiadas confianzas.  
Cuando miro a Sophie Webster, veo que nos observa atentamente, con ojos impenetrables y pensativos, y expresión seria, impasible. Ha dejado de ser la clienta extrañamente atenta y ahora es otra persona… alguien fría y distante.  
— Katy, estoy con una clienta. Tienes que conocerla —le digo  
intentando suavizar la animadversión que veo en la expresión de Webster.  
Tiro de Katy hasta donde está Webster, y ambas se observan  
detenidamente el aire podría cortarse con un cuchillo.  
— Katy, te presento a Sophie Webster.  
Señora Webster, ella es Katy Clayton, la hermana del dueño de la tienda. —Y por alguna razón poco comprensible, siento que debo darle más explicaciones—.  
Conozco a Katy desde que trabajo aquí, aunque no nos vemos muy a menudo. Ha vuelto de Princeton, donde estudia administración de empresas.  
Estoy diciendo chorradas… ¡Basta!  
—Señora Clayton.  
Sophie le tiende la mano con mirada impenetrable.  
—Señora Webster —la saluda Katy estrechándole la mano—.  
Espera… ¿No será la famosa Sophie Webster? ¿La de Webster  
Enterprises Holdings?  
Katy pasa de mostrarse fría a quedarse deslumbrada en una milésima de segundo. Webster le dedica una educada sonrisa.  
—Uau… ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?  
—Se ha ocupado Sian, señora Clayton. Ha sido muy atenta.  
Su expresión es impasible, pero sus palabras… es como si estuviera diciendo algo totalmente diferente. Es desconcertante.  
—Estupendo —le responde Katy—. Nos vemos luego, Sian.  
—Claro, Katy.  
La observo desaparecer hacia el almacén.  
—¿Algo más, señora Webster?  
—Nada más.  
Su tono es distante y frío. Maldita sea… ¿La he ofendido?  
Respiro hondo, me vuelvo y me dirijo a la caja. ¿Qué le pasa  
ahora?  
Marco el precio de la cuerda, el mono, la cinta adhesiva y los  
sujeta cables.  
—Serán cuarenta y tres dólares, por favor.  
Miro a Webster, pero me arrepiento inmediatamente. Está observándome fijamente. Me pone de los nervios.  
—¿Quiere una bolsa? —le pregunto cogiendo su tarjeta de crédito.  
—Sí, gracias, Sian.  
Su lengua acaricia mi nombre, y el corazón se me vuelve a disparar. Apenas puedo respirar. Meto deprisa lo que ha comprado en una bolsa de plástico.  
—Ya me llamará si quiere que haga la sesión de fotos.  
Vuelve a ser la mujer de negocios. Asiento, porque de nuevo  
me he quedado sin palabras, y le devuelvo la tarjeta de crédito.  
—Bien. Hasta mañana, quizá. —Se vuelve para marcharse, pero  
se detiene—. Ah, una cosa, Sian… Me alegro de que la  
señorita McIntyre no pudiera hacerme la entrevista.  
Sonríe y sale de la tienda a grandes zancadas y con renovada determinación, colgándose la bolsa del hombro y dejándome como una masa temblorosa de embravecidas hormonas femeninas. Paso varios minutos mirando la puerta cerrada por la que acaba de marcharse antes de volver a pisar la Tierra.  
De acuerdo. Me gusta. Ya está, lo he admitido. No puedo seguir escondiendo mis sentimientos. Nunca antes me había sentido así.  
Me parece atractiva, muy atractiva. Pero sé que es una causa perdida y suspiro con un pesar agridulce. Ha sido solo una coincidencia que viniera. Pero, bueno, puedo admirarla desde la distancia, ¿no? No tiene nada de malo. Y si encuentro a un fotógrafo, mañana la admiraré a mis anchas. Me muerdo el labio pensándola y me descubro a mí misma sonriendo como una colegiala. Tengo que llamar a Tina para organizar la sesión fotográfica.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Quién se pone loca de contenta.  
—Pero ¿qué hacía en Clayton's?  
Su curiosidad rezuma por el teléfono. Estoy al fondo del almacén e intento que mi voz suene des preocupada.  
—Pasaba por aquí.  
—Me parece demasiada casualidad, Sian. ¿No crees que ha ido a verte?  
El corazón me da un brinco al planteármelo, pero la alegría dura poco. La triste y decepcionante realidad es que había venido por trabajo.  
—Ha venido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la  
universidad. Financia una investigación —murmuro.  
—Sí, sí. Ha concedido al departamento una subvención de dos millones y medio de dólares..  
—¿Cómo lo sabes?  
—Sian, soy periodista y he escrito un artículo sobre esta mujer. Mi  
obligación es saberlo.  
—Vale, "_Carla Bernstein"_, no te sulfures. Bueno, ¿quieres esas  
fotos?  
—Pues claro. El problema es quién va a hacerlas y dónde.  
—Podríamos preguntarle a ella dónde. Ha dicho que se quedaría por la zona.  
—¿Puedes contactarla?  
—Tengo su móvil.  
Tina pega un grito.  
—¿La soltera más rica, más escurridiza, más enigmática de todo el estado de Washington te ha dado su número de móvil?  
—Bueno… sí.  
—¡Sian! Le gustas. No tengo la menor duda —afirma  
categóricamente.  
—Tina, solo pretende ser amable.  
Pero incluso mientras lo digo sé que no es verdad. Sophie Webster no es amable. Es educada, quizá. Y una vocecita me susurra:  
_Tal vez Tina tiene razón_. Se me eriza el vello solo de pensar que  
quizá, solo quizá, podría gustarle. Después de todo, es cierto que  
me ha dicho que se alegraba de que Tina no le hubiera hecho la  
entrevista. Me abrazo a mí misma con silenciosa alegría y giro a  
derecha e izquierda considerando la posibilidad de que por un  
instante pueda gustarle. Tina me devuelve al presente.  
—No sé cómo podremos hacer la sesión. Le vi, nuestro  
fotógrafo habitual, no puede. Ha ido a Idas Falls a pasar el fin de  
semana con su familia. Se mosqueado cuando sepa que ha perdido la ocasión de fotografiar a una delas empresarias más importante del país.  
—Mmm… ¿Y Noah?  
—¡Buena idea! Pídeselo tú. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Luego  
llamas a Webster y le preguntas dónde quiere que vayamos.  
Tina es insufrible mente desdeñosa con Noah.  
—Creo que deberías llamarlo tú.  
—¿A quién? ¿A Noah? —me pregunta en tono de burla.  
—No, a Webster.  
—Sian, eres tú la que tiene trato con ella.  
—¿Trato? —exclamo subiendo el tono varias octava.  
Apenas conozco a esa mujer.  
—Al menos has hablado con ella —dice implacable—. Parece que quiere conocerte mejor y es gay y a ti te gustan las mujeres Sian, llámala y punto.  
Y me cuelga. A veces es muy autoritaria. Frunzo el ceño y le  
saco la lengua al teléfono.  
Estoy dejándole un mensaje a Noah cuando Katy entra en el  
almacén a buscar papel de lija.  
—Sian, tenemos trabajo ahí fuera —me dice sin acritud.  
—Sí, perdona —murmuro, y me doy la vuelta para salir.  
—¿De qué conoces a Sophie Webster?  
Katy intenta mostrarse indiferente, pero no lo consigue.  
—Tuve que entrevistarla para la revista de la facultad. Tina no  
se encontraba bien.  
Me encojo de hombros intentando no darle importancia, pero no  
lo hago mucho mejor que ella.  
—Sophie Webster en Clayton's. Imagínate —resopla Katy  
sorprendida. Mueve la cabeza, como si quisiera aclararse las ideas  
—. Bueno, ¿te apetece que salgamos a tomar algo esta noche?  
Cada vez que vuelve a casa me propone salir, y siempre le digo  
que no. Es un ritual. Nunca me ha parecido buena idea salir con la  
hermana del jefe, y además Katy es guapa como podría serlo la  
vecina de al lado, pero, por más imaginación que le eché no puede  
ser un héroe literario. ¿Lo es Webster?, me pregunta mi subconsciente  
alzando su imaginaria ceja. La hago callar.  
—¿No tenéis cena familiar por el cumpleaños de tu hermano?  
—Mañana.  
—Quizá otro día, Katy. Esta noche tengo que estudiar. Tengo exámenes finales la semana que viene.  
—Sian, un día de estos me dirás que sí —me dice sonriendo.  
Y vuelvo a la tienda.

—Pero yo hago paisajes, Sian, no retratos —refundido Noah.  
—Noah, por favor —le suplió.  
Con el móvil en la mano, recorro el salón de casa contemplando  
la luz del atardecer al otro lado de la ventana.  
—Dame el teléfono.  
Tina me lo quita retirándose bruscamente el pelo rubio rojizo del  
hombro.  
—Escúchame, Noah Adams, si quieres que nuestra revista cubra la inauguración de tu exposición, nos harás la sesión mañana,  
¿entendido?  
Tina puede ser increíblemente dura.  
—Bien. Sian volverá a llamarte para decirte dónde y a qué hora.  
Nos vemos mañana.  
Y cuelga el móvil.  
—Solucionado. Ahora lo único que nos queda es decidir dónde  
y cuándo. Llámala.  
Me tiende el teléfono. Siento un nudo en el estómago.  
—¡Llama a Webster ahora mismo!  
La miro ceñuda y saco la tarjeta de Webster del bolsillo trasero de  
mis pantalones. Respiro larga y profundamente, y marco el número con dedos temblorosos.  
Contesta al segundo tono con voz tranquila y fría.

—Webster.  
—¿Se… Señora Webster? Soy Sian Powers.  
No reconozco mi propia voz. Estoy muy nerviosa. Webster se  
queda un segundo en silencio. Estoy temblando.  
—Señorita Powers. Un placer tener noticias suyas.  
Le ha cambiado la voz. Creo que se ha sorprendido, y suena muy… cálida. Incluso seductora. Se me corta la respiración y me ruborizo. De pronto me doy cuenta de que Tina McIntyre está observándome boquiabierta, así que salgo disparada hacia la cocina para evitar su inoportuna mirada escrutadora.  
—Bueno… Nos gustaría hacer la sesión fotográfica para el artículo.  
Respira, Sian, respira. Mis pulmones absorben una rápida bocanada de aire.  
—Mañana, si no tiene problema. ¿Dónde le iría bien?  
Casi puedo oír su sonrisa de esfinge al otro lado del teléfono.  
—Me alojo en el hotel Heathman de Portland. ¿Le parece bien a  
las nueve y media de la mañana?  
—Muy bien, nos vemos allí.  
Estoy pletórica y sin aliento. Parezco una cría, no una mujer  
adulta que puede votar y beber alcohol en el estado de Washington.  
—Lo estoy deseando, señorita Powers.  
Veo el destello malévola en sus ojos azul electricos. ¿Cómo consigue que  
tan solo cinco palabras en cierren una promesa tan tentadora?  
Cuelgo. Tina está en la cocina, observándome con una mirada de  
total y absoluta consternación.

—Sian Powers. ¡Te gusta! Nunca te había visto ni te había oído tan… tan… alterada por nadie. Te has puesto roja.  
—Tina, ya sabes que me pongo roja por nada. Lo hago por deporte. No seas ridícula —le contesto enfadada.  
Tina parpadea sorprendida. Es muy raro que yo me enrabie, y si lo hago, se me pasa enseguida.  
—Me intimida… Eso es todo.  
—En el Heathman, nada menos —murmura Tina—. Voy a llamar al gerente para negociar con él un lugar para la sesión.  
—Yo voy a hacer la cena. Luego tengo que estudiar.  
Abro un armario para empezar a preparar la cena, sin poder disimular que estoy mosqueada con ella.

Esa noche estoy intranquila, no paro de moverme y de dar vueltas  
en la cama. Sueño con ojos azules electricos, monos de trabajo, piernas  
largas, dedos largos y lugares muy oscuros e inexplorados.

Me despierto dos veces con el corazón latiéndome a toda velocidad. Si no pego ojo, mañana voy a tener una pinta estupenda, me regaño a mí misma. Doy un golpe sobre la almohada e intento calmarme.

El Heathman está en el centro de Portland. Terminaron el impresionante edificio de piedra marrón justo a tiempo para el crack de finales de los años veinte. Noah, Travis y yo vamos en mi Escarabajo, y Tina en su CLK, porque en mi coche no cabemos todos. Travis es amigo y ayudante de Noah, y ha venido a echarle  
una mano con la iluminación. Tina ha conseguido que nos dejen  
utilizar una habitación del Heathman a cambio de mencionar el hotel en el artículo.

Cuando explica en la recepción que hemos venido a fotografiar a la empresaria Sophie Webster, nos suben de inmediato a una suite. Pero a una normal, porque al parecer la señora Webster está alojada en la suite más grande del edificio. Un responsable de marketing demasiado entusiasta nos muestra la suite. Es jovencísimo y por alguna razón está muy nervioso. Sospecho que la  
belleza de Tina y su aire autoritario lo desarman, porque hace con él lo que quiere. Las habitaciones son elegantes, sobrias y con muebles de calidad.

Son las nueve. Tenemos media hora para prepararlo todo. Tina va de un lado a otro.  
—Noah, creo que lo colocaremos delante de esta pared. ¿Estás  
de acuerdo? —No espera a que le responda—. Travis, retira las  
sillas. Sian, ¿puedes pedir que nos traigan unos refrescos? Y dile a  
Webster que estamos aquí.  
Sí, ama. Es tan dominante… Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero hago lo que me pide.

Media hora después Sophie Webster entra en nuestra suite.  
¡Madre mía! Lleva una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto, unos pantalones grises ceñido al cuerpo que resalta su figura seductora y unos tacones a juego con su camisa. Lleva el pelo mojado. Al mirarla se me seca la boca… Está alucinantemente buena. Entra en la suite acompañada de un hombre de treinta y pico años, con el  
pelo rapado, un elegante traje negro y corbata, que se queda en  
silencio en una esquina. Sus ojos castaños nos miran impasibles.

—Señorita Powers, volvemos a vernos.  
Webster me tiende la mano, que estrecho mientras parpadeo rápidamente. ¡Dios mío!… Está realmente hermosa… Cuando le toco la mano, siento esa agradable corriente que me recorre el cuerpo entero, me enciende y hace que me ruborice. Estoy convencida de que todo el mundo puede oír mi respiración irregular.  
—Señora Webster, le presento a Tina McIntyre —susurro señalando a Tina, que se acerca y lo mira directamente a los ojos.  
—La tenaz señorita McIntyre. ¿Qué tal está? —Sonríe ligeramente y parece realmente divertida—. Espero que se encuentre mejor. Sian me dijo que la semana pasada estuvo enferma.  
—Estoy bien, gracias, señora Webster.  
Le estrecha la mano con fuerza sin pestañear. Me recuerdo a mí misma que Tina ha ido a las mejores escuelas privadas de Washington. Su familia tiene dinero, así que ha crecido segura de sí misma y de su lugar en el mundo. No se anda con tonterías. A mí me impresiona.  
—Gracias por haber encontrado un momento para la sesión —le  
dice con una sonrisa educada y profesional.  
—Es un placer —le contesta Webster lanzándome una mirada.  
Vuelvo a ruborizarme. Maldita sea.  
—Este es Noah Adams, nuestro fotógrafo —le digo.  
Y sonrió a Noah, que me devuelve una sonrisa cariñosa y luego mira a Webster con frialdad.  
—Señora Webster —la saluda con un movimiento de cabeza.  
—Señor Adams.  
La expresión de Webster también cambia mientras observa a Noah.  
—¿Dónde quiere que me coloque? —le pregunta Webster en tono  
ligeramente amenazador.  
Pero Tina no está dispuesta a dejar que Noah lleve la voz cantante.

—Señora Webster, ¿puede sentarse aquí, por favor? Tenga cuidado  
con los cables. Y luego haremos también unas cuantas de pie.  
Le indica una silla colocada contra una pared.  
Travis enciende las luces, que por un momento ciegan a Webster, y  
susurra una disculpa. Luego él y yo nos quedamos atrás y observamos a Noah mientras toma las fotografías. Hace varias con la cámara en la mano, pidiéndole a Webster que se gire a un lado, al otro, que mueva un brazo y que vuelva a bajarlo. Luego coloca la cámara en el trípode y sigue haciendo fotos de Webster sentada, posando pacientemente y con naturalidad, durante unos veinte minutos. Mi deseo se ha hecho realidad: admiro a Webster desde una distancia no tan larga. En dos ocasiones nuestros ojos se encuentran y tengo que apartar la mirada de la suya, tan inextricable.

—Ya tenemos bastantes sentado —interrumpe Tina—.  
¿Puede ponerse de pie, señora Webster? Se levanta y Través corre a retirar la silla. El obturador de la Nikon de Noah empieza a chasquear de nuevo.  
—Creo que ya tenemos suficientes —anuncia Noah cinco minutos  
después.  
—Muy bien —dice Tina—. Gracias de nuevo, señora Webster.  
Le estrecha la mano, y también Noah.  
—Me encantará leer su artículo, señorita McIntyre —murmura  
Webster, y se vuelve hacia mí, que estoy junto a la puerta—.

¿Viene conmigo, señorita Powers? —me pregunta.

—Claro —le contesto totalmente desconcertada.

Miro nerviosa a Tina, que se encoge de hombros. Veo que Noah, que está detrás de ella, pone mala cara.  
—Que tengan un buen día —dice Webster abriendo la puerta y apartándose a un lado para que yo salga primero.  
Pero… ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Qué quiere? Me detengo en el  
pasillo y me muevo nerviosa mientras Webster sale de la habitación  
seguido por el tipo rapado y trajeado.

—Enseguida le aviso, Taylor —murmura al rapado.  
Taylor se aleja por el pasillo y Webster dirige su ardiente mirada azul  
hacia mí. Mierda… ¿He hecho algo mal?  
—Me preguntaba si le apetecería tomar un café conmigo.  
El corazón se me sube de golpe a la boca. ¿Una cita? Sophie Webster está pidiéndome una cita. Está preguntándote si quieres un café. Quizá piensa que todavía no te has despertado, me suelta mi subconsciente en tono burlón. Carraspeo e intento controlar los nervios.  
—Tengo que llevar a todos a casa —murmuro en tono de disculpa retorciendo las manos y los dedos.

—¡Taylor! —grita.  
Pego un bote. Taylor, que se había quedado esperando al fondo del pasillo, se vuelve y regresa con nosotros.  
—¿Van a la universidad? —me pregunta Webster en voz baja.  
Asiento, porque estoy demasiado aturdida para contestar.  
—Taylor puede llevarlos. Es mi chófer. Tenemos u grande, así que puede llevar también el equipo.  
—¿Señora Webster? —pregunta Taylor cuando llega hasta nosotros con rostro inexpresivo.  
—¿Puede llevar a su casa al fotógrafo, su ayudante y la señorita  
McIntyre, por favor?  
—Por supuesto, señora —le contesta Taylor.  
—Arreglado. ¿Puede ahora venir conmigo a tomar un café?  
Webster sonríe dándolo por hecho.  
Frunzo el ceño.  
—Verá… señora Webster… esto… la verdad… Mire, no es necesario que Taylor los lleve. —Lanzo una rápida mirada a Taylor, que sigue estoicamente impasivo—. Puedo intercambiar el coche con Tina, si me espera un momento.  
Webster me dedica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja deslumbrante y  
natural. Madre mía… Abre la puerta de la suite y la sostiene para que pase. Entro deprisa y encuentro a Tina en plena discusión con Noah.

—Sian, creo que no hay duda de que le gustas —me dice sin el  
menor preámbulo.  
Noah me mira ceñudo.  
—Pero no me fío de ella —añade Tina.  
Levanto la mano con la esperanza de que se calle, y  
milagrosamente lo hace.  
—Tina, ¿puedes llevarte a Wanda y dejarme tu coche?  
—¿Por qué?  
—Sophie Webster me ha pedido que vaya a tomar un café con ella.  
Se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué decir. Disfruto del momento. Me coge del brazo y me arrastra hasta el dormitorio, al fondo de la sala de estar de la suite.  
—Sian, es una mujer rara —me advierte—. Es muy guapa, de acuerdo, pero creo que es peligrosa. Especialmente para alguien como tú.  
—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de alguien como yo? —le pregunto ofendida.  
—Una inocente como tú, Sian. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir — me contesta un poco enfadada.  
Me ruborizo.  
—Tina, solo es un café. Empiezo los exámenes esta semana y tengo que estudiar, así que no me alargaré mucho.  
Arruga los labios, como si estuviera considerando mi petición. Al final se saca las llaves del bolsillo y me las da. Le doy las mías.  
—Nos vemos luego. No tardes, o pediré que vayan a rescatarte.  
—Gracias.  
La abrazo.

Salgo de la suite y encuentro a Sophie Webster esperándome apoyada en la una modelo posando para una sofisticada revista de moda.

—Ya está. Vamos a tomar un café —murmuro enrojeciendo de nuevo.  
Sonríe.  
—Usted primero, señorita Powers.  
Se incorpora y hace un gesto para que pase delante. Avanzo por el pasillo con las piernas temblando, el estómago lleno de mariposas y el corazón latiéndome violentamente. Voy a tomar un café con Sophie Webster… y odio el café.

Caminamos juntas por el amplio pasillo hacia el ascensor. ¿Qué puedo decirle? De pronto el temor me paraliza la mente. ¿De qué  
vamos a hablar? ¿Qué tengo yo en común con ella? Su voz cálida me  
sobresalta y me aparta de mis pensamientos.  
—¿Cuánto hace que conoce a Tina McIntyre?  
Bueno, una pregunta fácil para empezar.  
—Desde el primer año de facultad. Somos buenas amigas.  
—Ya —me contesta evasiva.  
¿Qué está pensando?  
Pulsa el botón para llamar al ascensor y casi de inmediato suena  
el pitido.

Las puertas se abren y muestran a una joven pareja abrazándose apasionadamente. Se separan de golpe, sorprendidos e incómodos, y miran con aire de culpabilidad en cualquier dirección menos la nuestra. Webster y yo entramos en el ascensor. Intento que no cambie mi expresión, así que miro al suelo al sentir que las mejillas me arden. Cuando levanto la mirada hacia Webster, parece que ha esbozado una sonrisa, pero es muy difícil asegurarlo. La joven pareja no dice nada. Descendemos a la planta baja en un incómodo silencio. Ni siquiera suena uno de esos terribles hilo musicales para distraernos.

Las puertas se abren y, para mi gran sorpresa, Webster me coge de la mano y me la sujeta con sus dedos largos y fríos. Siento la corriente recorriendo mi cuerpo, y mis ya rápidos latidos se aceleran. Mientras tira de mí para salir del ascensor, oímos a nuestras espaldas la risita tonta de la pareja. Webster sonríe.

—¿Qué pasa con los ascensores? —masculla.  
Cruzamos el amplio y animado vestíbulo del hotel en dirección a  
la entrada, pero Webster evita la puerta giratoria. Me pregunto si es  
porque tendría que soltarme la mano.

Es un bonito domingo de mayo. Brilla el sol y apenas hay tráfico.  
Webster gira a la izquierda y avanza hacia la esquina, donde nos detenemos a esperar que cambie el semáforo. Estoy en la calle y Sophie Webster me lleva de la mano. Nunca he paseado de la mano de nadie. La cabeza me da vueltas, y un cosquilleo me recorre todo el cuerpo. Intento reprimir la ridícula sonrisa que amenaza con dividir mi cara en dos. Intenta calmarte, Sian, me implora mi subconsciente. El hombrecillo verde del semáforo se ilumina y seguimos nuestro camino.  
Andamos cuatro manzanas hasta llegar al Portland Coffee House, donde Webster me suelta para sujetarme la puerta.

—¿Por qué no elige una mesa mientras voy a pedir? ¿Qué quiere  
tomar? —me pregunta, tan educada como siempre.  
—Tomaré… eh… un té negro.  
Alza las cejas.  
—¿No quiere un café?  
—No me gusta demasiado el café.  
Sonríe.  
—Muy bien, un té negro. ¿Dulce?  
Me quedo un segundo perpleja, pensando que se refiere a mí, pero por suerte aparece mi subconsciente frunciendo los labios.  
No, tonta… Que si lo quieres con azúcar.  
—No, gracias.  
Me miro los dedos nudosos.  
—¿Quiere comer algo?  
—No, gracias.  
Niego con la cabeza y Webster se dirige a la barra.  
Levanto un poco la vista y la miro furtivamente mientras espera  
en la cola a que le sirvan. Podría pasarme el día mirándola… Es alta y delgada… Y cómo le quedan los pantalones… Madre mía. Un par de veces se pasa los largos y bonitos dedos por el pelo, que ya está seco, aunque sigue peinado. Ay, cómo me gustaría hacerlo a mí. La idea se me pasa de pronto por la cabeza y me arde la cara. Me muerdo el labio y vuelvo a mirarme las manos. No me gusta el rumbo que están tomando mis caprichosos pensamientos.

—Un dólar por sus pensamientos.  
Webster ha vuelto y me mira fijamente.  
Me pongo colorada. Solo estaba pensando en pasarte los dedos  
por el pelo y preguntándome si sería suave. Niego con la cabeza.  
Webster lleva una bandeja en las manos, que deja en la pequeña mesa redonda chapada en abedul. Me tiende una taza, un platillo, una tetera pequeña y otro plato con una bolsita de té con la etiqueta  
TWININGS ENGLISH BREAKFAST, mi favorito. Ella se ha pedido un café  
con un bonito dibujo de una hoja impreso en la espuma de leche.  
¿Cómo lo hacen?, me pregunto distraída. También se ha pedido una magdalena de arándanos. Coloca la bandeja a un lado, se sienta frente a mí y cruza sus largas piernas. Parece cómoda, muy a gusto con su cuerpo. La envidio. Y aquí estoy yo, desgarbada y torpe, casi incapaz de ir d sin caerme de morros.

—¿Qué está pensando? —insiste.  
—Que este es mi té favorito.  
Hablo en voz baja y entrecortada. Sencillamente, no me puedo creer que esté con Sophie Webster en una cafetería de Portland.  
Frunce el ceño. Sabe que estoy escondiéndole algo. Introduzco la  
bolsita de té en la tetera y casi inmediatamente la retiro con la  
cucharilla. Webster ladea la cabeza y me mira con curiosidad mientras  
dejo la bolsita de té en el plato.

—Me gusta el té negro muy flojo —murmuro a modo de  
explicación.  
—Ya veo. ¿Es su novio?  
Pero ¿qué dice?  
—¿Quién?  
—El fotógrafo. Noah Adams.  
Me río nerviosa, aunque con curiosidad. ¿Por qué le ha dado esa  
impresión?  
—No. Noah es un buen amigo mío. Eso es todo. ¿Por qué ha  
pensado que era mi novio?  
—Por cómo se sonríen.  
Me sostiene la mirada. Es desconcertante. Quiero mirar a otra  
parte, pero estoy atrapada, embelesada.  
—Es como de la familia —susurro.  
Webster asiente, al parecer satisfecha con mi respuesta, y dirige la  
mirada a su magdalena de arándanos. Sus largos dedos retiran el papel con destreza, y yo la contemplo fascinada.  
—¿Quiere un poco? —me pregunta.  
Y recupera esa sonrisa divertida que esconde un secreto.  
—No, gracias.  
Frunzo el ceño y vuelvo a contemplarme las manos.

—Y la chica que me presentó ayer, en la tienda… ¿No es su  
novia?  
—No. Katy es solo una amiga. Se lo dije ayer.  
¿Qué tonterías son estas?  
—¿Por qué me lo pregunta? —le digo.  
—Parece nerviosa cuando está con ellos.  
Maldita sea, es algo personal. Solo me pongo nerviosa cuando  
estoy con usted, Webster.  
—Usted me resulta intimidante.  
Me pongo colorada, pero mentalmente me doy palmaditas en la espalda por mi sinceridad y vuelvo a contemplarme las manos. La oigo respirar profundamente.  
—De modo que le resulto intimidante —me contesta asintiendo  
—. Es usted muy sincera. No baje la cabeza, por favor. Me gusta verle la cara.  
La miro y me dedica una sonrisa alentadora, aunque irónica.  
—Eso me da alguna pista de lo que puede estar pensando —me dice—. Es usted un misterio, señorita Powers.  
¿Un misterio? ¿Yo?  
—No tengo nada de misteriosa.  
—Creo que es usted muy contenida —murmura.  
¿De verdad? Uau… ¿cómo lo consigo? Es increíble. ¿Yo,  
contenida? Imposible.  
—Menos cuando se ruboriza, claro, cosa que hace a menudo.  
Me gustaría saber por qué se ha ruborizado.

Se mete un trozo de magdalena en la boca y empieza a masticarlo despacio, sin apartar los ojos de mí. Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, me ruborizo. ¡Mierda!

—¿A usted le atraen los hombres o las mujeres?  
—Me atraen ambos  
—Ya veo  
—¿Siempre hace comentarios tan personales?  
—No me había dado cuenta de que fuera personal. ¿La he  
ofendido? —me pregunta en tono sorprendida.  
—No —le contesto sinceramente.  
—Bien.  
—Pero es usted un poco arrogante.  
Alza una ceja y, si no me equivoco, también ella se ruboriza ligeramente.

—Suelo hacer las cosas a mi manera, Sian —murmura—.  
En todo.  
—No lo dudo. ¿Por qué no me ha pedido que la tutee?  
Me sorprende mi osadía. ¿Por qué la conversación se pone tan  
seria? Las cosas no están yendo como pensaba. No puedo  
creerme que esté mostrándome tan hostil hacia ella. Como si ella  
intentara advertirme de algo.

—Solo me tutea mi familia y unos pocos amigos íntimos. Lo prefiero así.  
Todavía no me ha dicho: «Llámame Sophie». Es sin duda una  
obsesa del control, no hay otra explicación, y una parte de mí está  
pensando que quizá habría sido mejor que la entrevistara Tina.  
Dos obsesas del control juntas. Además, ella es Atractiva —, como todas las mujeres de su empresa. No me gusta imaginar a  
Sophie y a Tina juntas, además a Tina no le van las mujeres. Doy un sorbo a mi té, y Webster pone otro trozo de magdalena en la boca.

—¿Es usted hija única? —me pregunta.  
Vaya… Ahora cambia de conversación.  
—Sí.  
—Hábleme de sus padres.  
¿Por qué quiere saber cosas de mis padres? Es muy aburrido.  
—Mi madre vive en Georgia con su nuevo marido, Bob. Mi padrastro vive en Montesano.  
—¿Y su padre?  
—Mi padre murió cuando yo era una niña.  
—Lo siento —musita.  
Por un segundo la expresión de su cara se altera.  
—No me acuerdo de él.  
—¿Y su madre volvió a casarse?  
Resoplo.  
—Ni que lo jure.  
Frunce el ceño.  
—No cuenta demasiado de su vida, ¿verdad? —me dice en  
tono seco frotándose la barbilla, como pensativa.  
—Usted tampoco.  
—Usted ya me ha entrevistado, y recuerdo algunas preguntas  
bastante personales —me dice sonriendo.

¡Vaya! Está recordándome la pregunta de si ella es gay. Vuelvo a morirme de vergüenza. Sé que en los próximos años voy a necesitar terapia intensiva para no sentirme tan mal cada vez que recuerde ese momento. Suelto lo primero que se me ocurre sobre mi madre, cualquier cosa para apartar ese recuerdo.

—Mi madre es genial. Es una romántica empedernida. Ya se ha  
casado cuatro veces.  
Sophie alza las cejas sorprendida.

—La echo de menos —sigo diciéndole—. Ahora está con Bob.  
Espero que la controle un poco y recoja los trozos cuando sus  
descabellados planes no vayan como ella esperaba.  
Sonrío con cariño. Hace mucho que no veo a mi madre.  
Sophie me observa atentamente, dando sorbos a su café de vez en cuando. La verdad es que no debería mirarle los labios. Me  
perturba.

—¿Se lleva bien con su padrastro?  
—Claro. Crecí con él. Para mí es mi padre.  
—¿Y cómo es?  
—¿Vinnie? Es… taciturno y me acepta como soy.  
—¿Eso es todo? —me pregunta Webster sorprendida.  
Me encojo de hombros. ¿Qué espera esta mujer? ¿La historia  
de mi vida?  
—Taciturno como su hijastra —me suelta Webster.  
Me contengo para no soltar un bufido.  
—Le gusta el fútbol, sobre todo el europeo, y los bolos, y pescar, y hacer muebles. Es carpintero. Estuvo en el ejército. Suspiro.  
—¿Vivió con él?  
—Sí. Mi madre conoció a su marido número tres cuando yo  
tenía quince años. Yo me quedé con Vinnie.  
Frunce el ceño, como si no lo entendiera.

—¿No quería vivir con su madre? —me pregunta.  
Francamente, a ella qué le importa.

—El marido número tres vivía en Texas. Yo tenía mi vida en  
Montesano. Y… bueno, mi madre acababa de casarse.  
Me callo. Mi madre nunca habla de su marido número tres.  
¿Qué pretende Webster? No es asunto suyo. Yo también puedo jugar  
a su juego.

—Cuénteme cosas sobre sus padres —le pido.  
Se encoge de hombros.

—Mi padre es abogado, y mi madre, pediatra. Viven en Seattle.  
Vaya… Ha crecido en una familia acomodada. Pienso en una  
exitosa pareja que adopta a tres niños, y una de ellos llega a ser una mujer hermosa que se mete en el mundo de los negocios y lo conquista sin ayuda de nadie. ¿Qué la llevó por ese camino? Sus  
padres deben de estar orgullosos.

—¿A qué se dedican sus hermanos?

—Sam es constructor, y mi hermana pequeña está en París  
estudiando cocina con un famoso chef francés.  
Sus ojos se nublan enojados. No quiere hablar de su familia ni de ella.

—Me han dicho que París es preciosa —murmuro.  
¿Por qué no quiere hablar de su familia? ¿Porque es adoptada?

—Es bonita. ¿Ha estado? —me pregunta olvidando su enojo.

—Nunca he salido de Estados Unidos.  
Volvemos a las trivialidades. ¿Qué esconde?

—¿Le gustaría ir?

—¿A París? —exclamo.  
Me he quedado desconcertada. ¿A quién no le gustaría ir a París?

—Por supuesto —le contesto—. Pero a donde de verdad me gustaría ir es a Inglaterra.  
Ladea un poco la cabeza y se pasa el índice por el labio  
inferior… ¡Madre mía!

—¿Por?  
Parpadeo. Concéntrate, Powers.

—Porque allí nacieron Shakespeare, Austen, las hermanas Brontë, Thomas Hardy… Me gustaría ver los lugares que les inspiraron para escribir libros tan maravillosos.  
Al mencionar a estos grandes literatos recuerdo que debería estar estudiando. Miro el reloj.

—Voy a marcharme. Tengo que estudiar.

—¿Para los exámenes?

—Sí. Empiezan el martes.

—¿Dónde está el coche de la señorita McIntyre?

—En el parking del hotel.

—La acompaño.

—Gracias por el té, señora Webster.

Esboza su extraña sonrisa de guardar un gran secreto.

—No hay de qué, Sian. Ha sido un placer. Vamos —me dice tendiéndome una mano.  
La cojo, perpleja, y salgo con ella de la cafetería.  
Caminamos hasta el hotel, y me gustaría decir que en amigable silencio. Al menos, ella parece tan tranquila como siempre. En cuanto  
a mí, me desespero intentando analizar cómo ha ido nuestro café  
matutino. Me siento como si me hubieran entrevistado para un  
trabajo, pero no estoy segura de por qué.

—¿Siempre lleva vaqueros? —me pregunta sin venir a cuento.  
—Casi siempre.  
Asiente. Hemos llegado al cruce, al otro lado de la calle del hotel. Todo me da vueltas. Qué pregunta tan rara… Y soy consciente de que nos queda muy poco tiempo juntas. Esto es todo. Esto ha sido todo, y la he fastidiado, lo sé. Quizá sale con alguien.

—¿Tiene novia? —le suelto.  
¡Maldita sea! ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta? Sus labios se arrugan formando una media sonrisa y me mira fijamente.

—No, Sian. Yo no tengo novias —me contesta en voz baja.  
¿Qué quiere decir? No es gay. Ay, quizá no lo es. Seguramente  
me mintió en la entrevista. Por un momento creo que va a darme  
alguna explicación, alguna pista sobre su enigmática frase, pero no  
lo hace. Tengo que marcharme. Tengo que poner mis ideas en  
orden. Tengo que alejarme de ella. Doy un paso adelante, tropiezo y  
salgo precipitada hacia la carretera.

—¡Mierda, Sian! —grita Webster.  
Tira de mi mano con tanta fuerza que acabo cayendo encima de ella justo cuando pasa a toda velocidad un ciclista contra dirección, y no me atropella de milagro.  
Todo sucede muy deprisa. De pronto estoy cayéndome, y en  
cuestión de segundos estoy entre sus brazos y me aprieta fuerte  
contra sus perfectos y visibles pechos, ¡Madre Mía!. Respiro su aroma limpio y saludable. Huele a ropa recién lavada y a perfume caro. Es embriagadora. Inhalo profundamente.

—¿Está bien? —me susurra.  
Con un brazo me mantiene sujeta, pegada a ella, y con los dedos  
de la otra mano me recorre suavemente la cara para asegurarse de que no me he hecho daño. Su pulgar me roza el labio inferior y contiene la respiración. Me mira fijamente a los ojos, y por un momento, o quizá durante una eternidad, le sostengo la mirada inquieta y ardiente, pero al final centro la atención en su carnosa boca. Y por primera vez en veintiún años quiero que me besen.  
Quiero sentir su boca en la mía.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Bésame, maldita sea, le suplico mentalmente, pero no puedo moverme. Un extraño y desconocido deseo me paraliza. Estoy totalmente  
cautivada. Observo fascinada la boca de Sophie Webster, y ella me observa a mí con una mirada velada, con ojos cada vez más impenetrables. Respira más deprisa de lo normal, y yo he dejado de respirar. Estoy entre tus brazos. Bésame, por favor. Cierra los ojos, respira muy hondo y mueve ligeramente la cabeza, como si respondiera a mi silenciosa petición. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, ella ha recuperado la determinación, ha tomado una férrea decisión.  
—Sian, deberías mantenerte alejada de mí. No soy una buena mujer para ti —suspira.  
¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esto? Se supone que soy yo la que debería  
decidirlo. Frunzo el ceño y muevo la cabeza en señal de negación.  
—Respira, Sian, respira. Voy a ayudarte a ponerte en pie y  
a dejarte marchar —me dice en voz baja.  
Y me aparta suavemente.  
Me ha subido la adrenalina por todo el cuerpo, por el ciclista que  
casi me atropella o por la embriagadora proximidad de Sophie, y me siento paralizada y débil. ¡NO!, grita mi mente mientras se aparta dejándome desamparada. Apoya las manos en mis hombros, a cierta distancia, y observa atentamente mi reacción. Y lo único que puedo pensar es que quería que me besara, que era obvio, pero no lo ha hecho. No me desea. La verdad es que ella no me desea. He fastidiado soberanamente la cita.  
—Quiero decirte una cosa —le digo tras recuperar la voz—:  
Gracias —musito hundida en la humillación.  
¿Cómo he podido malinterpretar hasta tal punto la situación entre  
nosotras? Tengo que apartarme de ella.  
—¿Por qué?  
Frunce el ceño. No ha retirado las manos de mis hombros.  
—Por salvarme —susurro.  
—Ese idiota iba contra dirección. Me alegro de haber estado aquí. Me dan escalofríos solo de pensar lo que podría haberte pasado. ¿Quieres venir a sentarte un momento en el hotel?  
Me suelta y baja las manos. Estoy frente a ella y me siento como  
una tonta.  
Intento aclararme las ideas. Solo quiero marcharme. Todas mis vagas e incoherentes esperanzas se han frustrado. No me desea.  
¿En qué estaba pensando?, me riño a mí misma. ¿Qué iba a  
interesarle de ti a Sophie Webster?, se burla mi subconsciente. Me rodeo con los brazos, me giro hacia la carretera y veo aliviada que en el semáforo ha aparecido el hombrecillo verde. Cruzo rápidamente, consciente de que Webster me sigue. Frente al hotel, vuelvo un instante la cara hacia ella, pero no puedo mirarla a los ojos.  
—Gracias por el té y por la sesión de fotos —murmuro.  
—Sian… Yo…  
Se calla. Su tono angustioso me llama la atención, de modo que  
la miro involuntariamente. Se pasa la mano por el pelo con mirada  
desolada. Parece destrozada, frustrada y con expresión alterada.  
Su prudente control ha desaparecido.  
—¿Qué, Sophie? —le pregunto bruscamente al ver que no  
dice nada.  
Quiero marcharme. Necesito llevarme mi frágil orgullo herido y  
mimarlo para que se cure.  
—Buena suerte en los exámenes —murmura.  
¿Cómo? ¿Por eso parece tan desolada? ¿Es esta su fantástica  
despedida? ¿Desearme suerte en los exámenes?  
—Gracias —le contesto sin disimular el sarcasmo—. Adiós,  
señora Webster.  
Doy media vuelta, me sorprende un poco no tropezar y, sin  
volver a dirigirle la mirada, desaparezco por la acera en dirección al  
parking subterráneo.

Ya en el oscuro y frío cemento del parking, bajo su débil luz de  
fluorescente, me apoyo en la pared y me cubro la cara con las  
manos. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No puedo evitar que se me  
llenen los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Por qué lloro? Me dejo caer al suelo,  
enfadada conmigo misma por esta absurda reacción. Levanto las  
rodillas y las rodeo con los brazos. Quiero hacerme lo más pequeña  
posible.

Quizá este disparatado dolor sea menor cuanta más pequeña me haga. Apoyo la cabeza en las rodillas y dejo que las irracionales lágrimas fluyan sin freno. Estoy llorando la pérdida de algo que nunca he tenido. Qué ridículo. Lamentando la pérdida de algo que nunca ha existido… mis esperanzas frustradas, mis sueños frustrados y mis expectativas destrozadas.  
Nunca me habían rechazado. Bueno, siempre era una de las últimas a las que elegían para jugar al baloncesto o al voleibol, pero eso lo entendía. Correr y hacer algo más a la vez, como botar o lanzar una pelota, no es lo mío. Soy una auténtica negada para cualquier deporte.

Pero en el plano sentimental, nunca me he expuesto. Toda mi vida he sido muy insegura. Soy demasiado pálida, demasiado delgada, demasiado desaliñada, torpe y tantos otros defectos más, así que siempre he sido yo la que ha rechazado a cualquier posible admirador o admiradora.

En mi clase de química hubo una chica a la que le gustaba, pero nadie había despertado mi interés… Nadie excepto la maldita Sophie Webster.

Quizá debería ser más agradable con gente como  
Katy Clayton y Noah Adams, aunque estoy segura de que ninguno de los dos ha acabado llorando solo(a) en la oscuridad. Quizá solo necesite pegarme una buena llantera.  
¡Basta! ¡Basta ya!, me grita metafóricamente mi subconsciente  
con los brazos cruzados, apoyada en una pierna y dando golpecitos  
en el suelo con la otra.

Métete en el coche, vete a casa y ponte a estudiar. Olvídala… ¡Ahora mismo! Y deja ya de auto compadecerte, de castigarte y toda esta mierda.  
Respiro hondo varias veces y me levanto. Ánimo, Powers. Me  
dirijo al coche de Tina secándome las lágrimas. No volveré a pensar en ella. Anotaré este incidente en la lista de las experiencias de la vida y me centraré en los exámenes.

Cuando llego, Tina está sentada a la mesa del comedor con el portátil. La sonrisa con la que me recibe se desvanece en cuanto me ve.  
—Sian, ¿qué pasa?  
Oh, no… La santa inquisidora Tina McIntyre. Muevo la cabeza como hace ella cuando quiere dar a entender que no está para historias, pero no sirve de nada.  
—Has llorado.  
A veces tiene un don especial para decir lo que es obvio.  
—¿Qué te ha hecho esa hija de puta? —gruñe con una cara que  
da miedo.  
—Nada, Tina.  
En realidad, ese es el problema. Al pensarlo, sonrió con ironía.  
—¿Y por qué has llorado? Tú nunca lloras —me dice en tono  
más suave.  
Se levanta. Sus ojos cafés oscuros me miran preocupados. Me abraza.  
Tengo que decir lo que sea para quitármela de encima.  
—Casi me atropella un ciclista.  
Es lo mejor que se me ocurre decirle para que por un momento  
se olvide de Webster.  
—Dios mío, Sian… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño?  
Se aparta un poco y me echa un rápido vistazo para comprobar si todo está bien.  
—No. Sophie me ha salvado —susurro—. Pero me he  
pegado un susto de muerte.  
—No me extraña. ¿Qué tal el café? Sé que odias el café.  
—He tomado un té. Ha ido bien. Nada que comentar, la verdad.  
No sé por qué me lo ha pedido.  
—Le gustas, Sian —me dice soltándome.  
—Ya no. No voy a volver a verla.  
Sí, consigo sonar como si no me importará.  
—¿Cómo?  
Maldita sea. Está intrigada. Me meto en la cocina para que no pueda verme la cara.

—Sí… No tiene demasiado que ver conmigo, Tina —le digo lo  
más fríamente que puedo.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Tina, es obvio.  
Me vuelvo y me colocó frente a ella, que está de pie en la puerta  
de la cocina.  
—Para mí no —me dice—. Vale, ella tiene más dinero que tú, pero tiene más dinero que casi todo el mundo en este país.  
—Tina, es…  
Me encojo de hombros.  
—¡Sian, por favor! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Eres  
una cría —me interrumpe.  
Oh, no. Ya estamos otra vez con ese rollo.  
—Tina, por favor, tengo que estudiar —la corto.  
Pone mala cara.  
—¿Quieres ver el artículo? Está acabado. Noah ha hecho algunas  
fotos buenísimas.  
¿Tengo ahora que ver a la hermosa Sophie Webster, quien no siente el menor interés por mí?  
—Claro.  
Me saco una sonrisa de la manga y me acerco al portátil. Y ahí está, mirándome en blanco y negro, mirándome y encontrándome indigna de su interés.  
Finjo leer el artículo, pero no aparto los ojos de su firme mirada azul. Busco en la foto alguna pista de por qué no es una mujer para mí, como me ha dicho. Y de repente me parece obvio. Es muy sexy. Somos polos opuestos, y de dos mundos muy diferentes. Me veo a mí misma como a Ícaro cuando se acerca demasiado al sol, se quema y se estrella. Tiene razón. No es una mujer para mí. Es lo que ha querido decirme, y eso hace más fácil aceptar su rechazo… Bueno, casi. Podré soportarlo. La entiendo.

—Muy bueno, Tina —logro decirle—. Me voy a estudiar.  
Me propongo no volver a pensar en ella de momento. Abro los apuntes y empiezo a leer.  
Solo cuando estoy en la cama, intentando dormir, permito que mis  
pensamientos se trasladen a mi extraña mañana. No dejo de pensar  
en lo que me ha dicho de que no tiene novias, y me enfado por no  
haber tenido en cuenta esa información antes de estar entre sus brazos, suplicándole mentalmente con todos los poros de mi piel que me besara.

Ella lo había dicho. No me quería como novia. Me  
tumbo de lado. Me pregunto si quizá no tiene relaciones sexuales.  
Cierro los ojos y empiezo a quedarme dormida. Quizá esté ella reservándose. Bueno, no para ti. Mi adormilada subconsciente me da un último golpe antes de sumergirse en mis sueños.

Y esa noche sueño con ojos azul electricos y dibujos de hojas en la  
espuma de la leche, y corro por lugares apenas iluminados por una  
luz fantasmagórica, y no sé si corro en dirección a algo o huyendo de algo… No queda claro.

Suelto el bolígrafo. Se acabó. He terminado mi último examen.  
Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Probablemente sea la primera vez que sonrió en toda la semana. Es viernes, y esta noche lo celebraremos.  
Lo celebraremos por todo lo alto. Seguramente hasta me emborracharé. Nunca me he emborrachado. Miro a Tina, que está en el otro extremo de la clase, todavía escribiendo como una loca.  
Faltan cinco minutos para que se acabe el examen. Esto es todo.

Se acabó mi carrera académica. Ya no tendré que volver a sentarme en filas de alumnos nerviosos. En mi mente doy graciosas volteretas, aunque sé de sobra que mis volteretas solo pueden ser graciosas en mi mente. Tina deja de escribir y suelta el bolígrafo.  
Me mira también con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

De camino a casa, en su Mercedes, nos negamos a hablar del examen. Tina está mucho más preocupada por lo que va a ponerse esta noche. Yo intento encontrar las llaves en el bolso.  
—Sian, hay un paquete para ti.  
Tina está en la escalera, frente a la puerta de la calle, con un  
paquete envuelto en papel de embalar. Qué raro. No recuerdo  
haber encargado nada en Amazon.

Tina me da el paquete y coge  
mis llaves para abrir la puerta. El paquete está dirigido a la señorita  
Sian Powers. No lleva remitente. Quizá sea de mi madre o de Vinnie.

—Seguramente será de mis padres.  
—¡Ábrelo! —exclama Tina nerviosa.  
Se mete en la cocina para ir a buscar el champán con el que vamos a celebrar que hemos terminado los exámenes.

Abro el paquete y encuentro un estuche de piel que contiene tres  
viejos libros, aparentemente idénticos, con cubiertas de tela, en  
perfecto estado, y una tarjeta de color blanco. En una cara, en tinta  
negra y una bonita caligrafía, se lee:  
Reconozco la cita de Tess. Me sorprende la casualidad de que  
hace un momento haya pasado tres horas escribiendo sobre las novelas de Thomas Hardy en mi examen final. Quizá no sea casualidad… quizá sea deliberado. Miro los libros con atención.

Tres volúmenes de Tess, la de los d'Urberville. Abro la cubierta  
de uno. En la primera página, en una tipografía antigua, leo:  
¡Son primeras ediciones! Deben de valer una fortuna e inmediatamente sé quién me las ha mandado. Tina observa los libros por encima de mi hombro. Coge la tarjeta.  
—Primeras ediciones —susurro.  
—No… —dice abriendo los ojos incrédula—. ¿Webster?  
Asiento.  
—No se me ocurre nadie más.  
—¿Qué quiere decir la tarjeta?  
—No tengo ni idea. Creo que es una advertencia… La verdad es que sigue previniéndome. No tengo ni idea de por qué. No es que me haya dedicado a tirarle la puerta abajo precisamente —digo  
frunciendo el ceño.  
—Sé que no quieres hablar de ella, Sian, pero no hay duda de que le interesas, te advierta o no.  
No me he permitido pensar demasiado en Sophie Webster en la  
última semana. Bueno… sus ojos azul electricos siguen invadiendo mis  
sueños, y sé que tardaré una eternidad en eliminar de mi cerebro la sensación de sus brazos rodeándome y su maravilloso olor. ¿Por qué me ha mandado estos libros? Me dijo que yo no era para ella.

—He encontrado una primera edición de Tess en venta, en Nueva York, por catorce mil dólares, pero los tuyos están en mucho mejor estado. Deben de haber costado más —me dice  
Tina consultando a su buen amigo Google.  
—La cita… Tess se lo dice a su madre después de lo que le hace Alec d'Urberville.  
—Lo sé —me contesta Tina, pensativa—. ¿Qué intenta decir?  
—Ni lo sé ni me importa. No puedo aceptarlos. Se los devolveré con otra cita tan desconcertante como esta de alguna parte confusa del libro.

—¿El pasaje en el que Ángel Clare la manda a la mierda? —me  
pregunta Tina muy seria.  
—Sí, ese —le contesto riéndome.  
Quiero a Tina. Es leal y me apoya. Envuelvo los libros y los dejo en la mesa del comedor. Tina me ofrece una copa de champán.  
—Por el final de los exámenes y nuestra nueva vida en Seattle —  
dice con una sonrisa.  
—Por el final de los exámenes, nuestra nueva vida en Seattle y  
por qué todo nos vaya bien.  
Chocamos las copas y bebemos.

El bar es ruidoso y está lleno de gente, de futuros licenciados que  
han salido a pillar una buena cogorza. Noah ha venido con nosotras.  
No se graduará hasta el año que viene, pero le apetecía salir. Nos  
trae una jarra de margaritas para ponernos en la onda de nuestra  
recién estrenada libertad. Mientras me bebo la quinta copa, pienso que no es buena idea beber tantos margaritas después del champán.

—¿Y ahora qué, Sian? —me grita Noah.  
—Tina y yo nos vamos a vivir a Seattle. Los padres de Tina le  
han comprado un piso.  
—Dios mío, cómo viven algunos… Pero volveréis para mi exposición, ¿no?  
—Por supuesto, Noah. No me la perdería por nada del mundo  
—le contesto sonriendo.  
Me pasa el brazo por la cintura y me acerca a él.  
—Es muy importante para mí que vengas, Sian —me susurra al oído—. ¿Otro margarita?  
—Noah Adams… ¿estás intentando emborracharme?  
Porque creo que lo estás consiguiendo —le digo riéndome—. Creo que mejor me tomo una cerveza. Voy a buscar una jarra para todos.  
—¡Más bebida, Sian! —grita Tina.  
Tina es fuerte como un toro. Ha pasado el brazo por los hombros de Levi, un compañero de la clase de inglés y su fotógrafo habitual en la revista de la facultad, que ha dejado de hacer fotos de los borrachos que lo rodean. Solo tiene ojos para Tina, que se ha puesto un top minúsculo, vaqueros ajustados y tacones altos. Lleva el pelo recogido, con unos mechones rizados que le caen con gracia alrededor de la cara. Está despampanante, como siempre. Yo soy más bien de Converse y camisetas, pero me he puesto los vaqueros que más me favorecen. Me aparto de Noah y me levanto de nuestra mesa.  
Uf, me da vueltas la cabeza.  
Tengo que agarrarme al respaldo de la silla. Los cócteles con tequila no son una buena idea.

Me dirijo a la barra y decido que debería ir al baño ahora que todavía me mantengo en pie. Bien pensado, Sian. Me abro camino entre el gentío tambaleándome. Por supuesto hay cola, pero al menos el pasillo está tranquilo y fresco. Saco el móvil para pasar el rato mientras espero. A ver… ¿cuál ha sido mi última llamada? ¿A  
Noah? Antes hay un número que no sé de quién es. Ah, sí. Webster.  
Creo que es su número. Me río. No tengo ni idea de la hora que es. Quizá la despierte. Quizá pueda explicarme por qué me ha mandado esos libros y el críptico mensaje. Si quiere que me mantenga alejada de ella, debería dejarme en paz. Reprimo una sonrisa de borracha y pulso el botón de llamar. Contesta a la segunda señal.

—¿Sian?  
Le ha sorprendido que la llamara. Bueno, la verdad es que a mí me sorprende estar llamándola. A continuación mi ofuscado cerebro se pregunta cómo sabe que soy yo.  
—¿Por qué me has mandado esos libros? —le pregunto  
arrastrando las palabras.  
—Sian, ¿estás bien? Tienes una voz rara —me dice en tono  
muy preocupado.  
—La rara no soy yo, sino tú —le digo animada por el alcohol.  
—Sian, ¿has bebido?  
—¿A ti qué te importa?  
—Tengo… curiosidad. ¿Dónde estás?  
—En un bar.  
—¿En qué bar? —me pregunta nerviosa.  
—Un bar de Portland.  
—¿Cómo vas a volver a casa?  
—Ya me las apañaré.  
La conversación no está yendo como esperaba.  
—¿En qué bar estás?  
—¿Por qué me has mandado esos libros, Sophie?  
—Sian, ¿dónde estás? Dímelo ahora mismo.  
Su tono es tan… tan dictatorial. La controladora obsesiva de siempre. Lo imagino como a una directora de cine de los viejos tiempos, con pantalones de montar, un megáfono pasado de moda y una fusta. La imagen me provoca una carcajada.

—Eres tan… dominante —le digo riéndome.  
—Sian, contéstame: ¿dónde cojones estás?  
Sophie Webster diciendo palabrotas. Vuelvo a reírme.  
—En Portland… Bastante lejos de Seattle.  
—¿Dónde exactamente?  
—Buenas noches, Sophie.  
—¡Sian! Cuelgo.  
Vaya, no me ha dicho nada de los libros. Frunzo el ceño. Misión no cumplida. Estoy bastante borracha, la verdad. La cabeza me da vueltas mientras avanzo en la cola. Bueno, el objetivo era emborracharse, y lo he conseguido. Ya veo lo que es… Me temo que no merece la pena repetirlo. La cola ha avanzado y ya me toca. Maldita sea, ¿acabo de llamar a Sophie Webster? Mierda. Me suena el teléfono, pego un salto y grito del susto.

—Hola —digo en voz baja.  
No había previsto que ella me llamara.  
—Voy a buscarte —me dice.  
Y cuelga. Solo Sophie Webster podría hablar con tanta tranquilidad y parecer tan amenazadora a la vez.  
Maldita sea. Me subo los vaqueros. El corazón me late a toda prisa. ¿Viene a buscarme? Oh, no. Voy a vomitar… no… Estoy bien. Espera. Me estoy montando una película. No le he dicho dónde estaba. No puede encontrarme. Además, tardaría horas en llegar desde Seattle, y para entonces haría mucho que nos  
habríamos marchado. Me lavó las manos y me miro en el espejo.  
Estoy roja y ligeramente desenfocada. Uf… tequila.  
Espero una eternidad en la barra, hasta que me dan una jarra  
grande de cerveza, y por fin vuelvo a la mesa.

—Has tardado un siglo —me riñe Tina—. ¿Dónde estabas?  
—Haciendo cola para el baño.  
Noah y Levi discuten acaloradamente sobre el equipo de béisbol de nuestra ciudad. Noah interrumpe su diatriba para servirnos cerveza, y doy un trago largo.  
—Tina, creo que saldré un momento a tomar el aire.  
—Sian, no aguantas nada…  
—Solo cinco minutos.  
Vuelvo a abrirme camino entre el gentío. Empiezo a sentir náuseas, la cabeza me da vueltas y me siento inestable. Más inestable de lo habitual.

Mientras bebo al aire libre, en la zona de aparcamiento, soy  
consciente de lo borracha que estoy. No veo bien. La verdad es que lo veo todo doble, como en las viejas reposiciones de los dibujos animados de Tom y Jerry. Creo que voy a vomitar.  
¿Cómo he podido acabar así?  
—Sian, ¿estás bien?  
Noah ha salido del bar y se ha acercado a mí.  
—Creo que he bebido un poco más de la cuenta —le contesto sonriendo.  
—Yo también —murmura. Sus ojos claros me miran fijamente  
—. ¿Te echo una mano? —me pregunta avanzando hasta mí y  
rodeándome con sus brazos.  
—Noah, estoy bien. No pasa nada.  
Intento apartarlo sin demasiada energía.  
—Sian, por favor —me susurra.  
Me agarra y me acerca a él.  
—Noah, ¿qué estás haciendo?  
—Sabes que me gustas, Sian. Por favor.  
Con una mano me mantiene pegada a él, y con la otra me agarra  
de la barbilla y me levanta la cara. ¡Va a besarme…!  
—No, Noah, para… No.  
Lo empujo, pero es todo músculos, así que no consigo moverlo.  
Me ha metido la mano por el pelo y me sujeta la cabeza para que no la mueva.  
—Por favor, Sian, cariño —me susurra con los labios muy cerca  
de los míos.  
Respira entrecortadamente y su aliento es demasiado dulzón.

Huele a margarita y a cerveza. Empieza a recorrerme la mandíbula  
con los labios, acercándose a la comisura de mi boca. Estoy muy nerviosa, borracha y fuera de control. Me siento agobiada.  
—Noah, no —le suplico.  
No quiero. Eres mi amigo y creo que voy a vomitar.

—Creo que la señorita ha dicho que no —dice una voz tranquila  
en la oscuridad.  
¡Dios mío! Sophie Webster. Está aquí. ¿Cómo? Noah me suelta.  
—Webster —dice Noah lacónicamente.  
Miro angustiada a Sophie, que observa furiosa a Noah. Mierda.  
Siento una arcada y me inclino hacia delante. Mi cuerpo no puede  
seguir tolerando el alcohol y vómito en el suelo aparatosamente.  
—¡Uf, Dios mío, Sian!  
Noah se aparta de un salto con asco. Webster me sujeta el pelo, me  
lo aparta de la cara y suavemente me lleva hacia un parterre al fondo del aparcamiento. Observo agradecida que está relativamente oscuro.

—Si vas a volver a vomitar, hazlo aquí. Yo te agarro.  
Ha pasado un brazo por encima de mis hombros, y con la otra  
mano me sujeta el pelo, como si quisiera hacerme una coleta, para  
que no se me vaya a la cara. Intento apartarla torpemente, pero  
vuelvo a vomitar… y otra vez. Oh, mierda… ¿Cuánto va a durar  
esto? Aunque tengo el estómago vacío y no sale nada, espantosas  
arcadas me sacuden el cuerpo. Me prometo a mí misma que jamás  
volveré a beber. Es demasiado vergonzoso para explicarlo. Por fin  
dejo de sentir arcadas.

He apoyado las manos en el parterre, pero apenas me sujetan.  
Vomitar tanto es agotador. Webster me suelta y me ofrece un pañuelo.  
Solo ella podría tener un pañuelo de seda recién lavado y con sus  
iniciales bordadas. S.W.

No sabía que todavía podían comprarse estas cosas. Por un instante, mientras me limpio la boca. No me atrevo a mirarla. Estoy muerta de vergüenza. Me doy asco. Quiero que las azaleas del parterre me engullan y desaparecer de aquí.  
Noah sigue merodeando junto a la puerta del bar, mirándonos.  
Me lamento y apoyo la cabeza en las manos. Debe de ser el peor momento de mi vida. La cabeza sigue dándome vueltas mientras intento recordar un momento peor, y solo se me ocurre el del rechazo de Sophie, pero este es cincuenta veces más humillante.

Me arriesgo a lanzarle una rápida mirada. Me observa fijamente  
con semblante sereno, inexpresiva. Me giro y miro a Noah, que también parece bastante avergonzado e intimidado por Webster, como yo. Lo fulmino con la mirada. Se me ocurren unas cuantas palabras para calificar a mi supuesto amigo, pero no puedo decirlas delante de la empresaria Sophie Webster. Sian, ¿a quién pretendes engañar?  
Acaba de verte vomitando en el suelo y en la flora local. Tu conducta poco refinada ha sido más que evidente.

—Bueno… Nos vemos dentro —masculla Noah.  
Pero no le hacemos caso, así que vuelve a entrar en el bar. Estoy  
sola con Sophie. Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué puedo decirle? Puedo  
disculparme por haberla llamado.  
—Lo siento —susurro mirando fijamente el pañuelo, que no dejo  
de retorcer entre los dedos. Qué suave es.  
—¿Qué sientes, Sian?  
Maldita sea, quiere su recompensa.  
—Sobre todo haberte llamado. Estar mareada. Uf, la lista es interminable —murmuro sintiendo que me pongo roja.  
Por favor, por favor, que me muera ahora mismo.  
—A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez, quizá no de manera tan dramática como a ti —me contesta secamente—. Es cuestión de saber cuáles son tus límites, Sian.

Bueno, a mí me gusta traspasar los límites, pero la verdad es que esto es demasiado.  
¿Sueles comportarte así?  
Me zumba la cabeza por el exceso de alcohol y el enfado. ¿Qué  
narices le importa a ella? No lo he invitado a venir. Parece una mujer  
madura riñéndome como si fuera una cría descarriada. A una parte  
de mí le apetece decirle que si quiero emborracharme cada noche  
es cosa mía y que a ella no le importa, pero no tengo valor. No  
ahora, cuando acabo de vomitar delante de ella. ¿Por qué sigue aquí?

—No —le digo arrepentida—. Nunca me había emborrachado,  
y ahora mismo no me apetece nada que se repita.  
De verdad que no entiendo por qué ella está aquí. Empiezo a marearme. Se da cuenta, me agarra antes de que me caiga, me levanta y me apoya contra sus pechos, como si fuera una niña. ¡Uf, Dios mío!.  
—Vamos, te llevaré a casa —murmura.  
—Tengo que decírselo a Tina.  
Vuelvo a estar en sus brazos.  
—Puede decírselo mi hermano.  
—¿Qué?  
—Mi hermano Tom está hablando con la señorita McIntyre.  
—¿Cómo?  
No lo entiendo.  
—Estaba conmigo cuando me has llamado.  
—¿En Seattle? —le pregunto confundida.  
—No. Estoy en el Heathman.  
¿Todavía? ¿Por qué?  
—¿Cómo me has encontrado?  
—He rastreado la localización de tu móvil, Sian.  
Claro. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Es legal? Acosadora, me susurra mi  
subconsciente entre la nube de tequila que sigue flotándome en el  
cerebro, pero por alguna razón, porque es ella, no me importa.

—¿Has traído chaqueta o bolso?  
—Sí, las dos cosas. Sophie, por favor, tengo que decírselo a Tina. Se preocupará.  
Aprieta los labios y suspira ruidosamente.  
—Si no hay más remedio…  
Me suelta, me coge de la mano y se dirige hacia el bar. Me siento débil, todavía borracha, incómoda, agotada, avergonzada y, por extraño que parezca, encantada de la vida. Me lleva de la mano. Es un confuso abanico de emociones.

Necesitaré al menos una semana para procesarlas.  
En el bar hay mucho ruido, está lleno de gente y ha empezado a  
sonar la música, así que la pista de baile está llena. Tina no está en  
nuestra mesa, y Noah ha desaparecido. Levi, que está solo, parece perdido y desamparado.

—¿Dónde está Tina? —grito a Levi.  
La cabeza empieza a martillearme al ritmo del potente bajo de la música.  
—Bailando —me contesta Levi.  
Me doy cuenta de que está enfadado y de que mira a Sophie  
con recelo. Busco mi chaqueta negra y me cuelgo el pequeño bolso  
cruzado, que me queda a la altura de la cadera. Estoy lista para marcharme en cuanto haya hablado con Tina.

Toco el brazo de Sophie, me inclino hacia ella y le grito al oído  
que Tina está en la pista. Le rozo el pelo con la nariz y respiro su  
aroma a perfume caro. Todas las sensaciones prohibidas y desconocidas que he intentado negarme salen a la superficie y recorren mi cuerpo agotado.

Me ruborizo, y en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo los músculos se tensan agradablemente.  
Pone los ojos en blanco, vuelve a cogerme de la mano y se dirige  
a la barra. La atienden inmediatamente. La señora Webster, la obsesa del control, no tiene que esperar. ¿Todo le resulta tan fácil? No oigo lo que pide. Me ofrece un vaso grande de agua con hielo.

—Bebe —me ordena.  
Los focos giran al ritmo de la música creando extrañas luces y  
sombras de colores por el bar y sobre los clientes. Webster pasa del  
verde al azul, el blanco y el rojo demoniaco. Me mira fijamente.  
Doy un pequeño sorbo.

—Bébetela toda —me grita.  
Qué autoritaria. Se pasa la mano por el pelo liso y perfectamente arreglado. Parece nerviosa, enfadada. ¿Qué le pasa aparte de que una estúpida chica borracha la haya llamado en plena noche y haya pensado que tenía que ir a rescatarla? Y ha resultado que sí tenía que rescatarla de su excesivamente cariñoso amigo. Y luego ha tenido que ver cómo la excesivamente chica se mareaba.

Oh, Sian… ¿conseguirás olvidar esto algún día?  
Mi subconsciente chasquea la lengua y me observa por encima de  
sus gafas de media luna. Me tambaleo un poco, y Webster apoya la  
mano en mi hombro para sujetarme. Le hago caso y me bebo el vaso entero. Hace que me maree. Me quita el vaso y lo deja en la  
barra. Observo a través de una especie de nebulosa cómo va  
vestida: una ajustada camisa azul de seda, vaqueros ajustados,  
Converse negras y una chaqueta de cuero negro. Lleva el  
cuello de la camisa desabrochada, y veo asomar sus redondos y voluminosos pechos. Aun en mi aturdido estado, me parece que ella es condenadamente sexy.

Vuelve a cogerme de la mano y me lleva hacia la pista. Mierda.  
Yo no bailó. Se da cuenta de que no quiero, y bajo las luces de colores veo su sonrisa divertida y burlona. Tira fuerte de mi mano y vuelvo a caer entre sus brazos. Empieza a moverse y me arrastra en su movimiento. Vaya, sabe bailar, y no puedo creerme que esté siguiendo sus pasos. Quizá sigo el ritmo porque estoy borracha. Me aprieta contra su cuerpo… Si no me sujetara con tanta fuerza, seguro que me desplomaría a sus pies. Desde el fondo de mi mente resuena lo que suele advertirme mi madre: «Nunca te fíes de un  
hombre o mujer que baile bien».

Atravesamos la multitud de gente que baila hasta el otro extremo  
de la pista y encontramos a Tina y a Tom, el hermano de Sophie.  
La música retumba a todo volumen fuera y dentro de mi cabeza.  
Oh, no. Tina está moviendo ficha. Baila sacando el culo, y eso solo  
lo hace cuando alguien le gusta. Cuando alguien le gusta mucho.

Eso quiere decir que mañana seremos tres a la hora del desayuno.

¡Tina!

Sophie se inclina y grita a Tom al oído. No oigo lo que le dice.  
Tom es alto, ancho de hombros, pelo rubio liso, y con ojos perversamente brillantes. El parpadeo delos focos me impide ver de qué color.

Tom se ríe, tira de Tina y la arrastra hasta sus brazos, donde ella parece estar encantada de la vida… ¡Tina!

Aun en mi etílico estado, me escandalizo. Acaba de conocerlo. Asiente a lo que Tom le dice, me sonríe y se despide de mí con la mano.  
Sophie nos saca de la pista moviéndose con presteza.  
Pero no he hablado con Tina. ¿Está bien? Ya veo cómo van a  
acabar las cosas entre esos dos. Tengo que darle una charla sobre  
sexo seguro.

Los pensamientos me estallan en el cerebro, luchan contra la  
confusa sensación de borrachera. Aquí hace mucho calor, hay  
mucho ruido, demasiados colores… demasiadas luces. Me da vueltas la cabeza. Oh, no… Siento que el suelo sube al encuentro de mi cara, o eso parece. Lo último que oigo antes de desmayarme en los brazos de Sophie Webster es la palabrota que suelta.  
—¡Joder!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Todo está en silencio, con las luces apagadas. Estoy muy cómoda y calentita en esta cama. Qué bien… Abro los ojos, y por un momento estoy tranquila y serena, disfrutando del entorno, que no conozco. No tengo ni idea de dónde estoy. El cabezal de la cama tiene la forma de un sol enorme. Me resulta extrañamente familiar. La habitación es grande y está lujosamente decorada en tonos marrones, dorados y beis. La he visto antes. ¿Dónde? Mi ofuscado cerebro busca entre sus recuerdos recientes. ¡Maldita sea! Estoy en el hotel Heathman… en una suite.

Estuve en una parecida a esta con Tina. Esta parece más grande. Oh, mierda. Estoy en la suite de Sophie Webster. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? Poco a poco empiezan a torturarme imágenes fragmentarias de la noche. La borrachera —oh, no, la borrachera—, la llamada —oh, no, la llamada—, la vomitera  
—oh, no, la vomitera—

… Noah y después Sophie. Oh, no. Me muero de vergüenza. No recuerdo cómo he llegado aquí. Llevo puesta la camiseta, el sujetador y las bragas. Ni calcetines ni vaqueros. Maldita sea.

Echo un vistazo a la mesita de noche. Hay un vaso de zumo de naranja y dos pastillas. Ibuprofeno. La obsesa del control está en todo. Me incorporo en la cama y  
me tomo las pastillas. La verdad es que no me siento tan mal, seguramente mucho mejor de lo que merezco. El zumo de naranja está riquísimo. Me quita la sed y me refresca.

Oigo unos golpes en la puerta. El corazón me da un brinco y no me sale la voz, pero aun así Sophie abre la puerta y entra.

Vaya, ha estado haciendo ejercicio. Lleva unos pantalones de licra ajustados negros y un top negro con una camiseta gris de tirantes empapada en sudor, cabello totalmente recogido.

Sophie Webster ha sudado. La idea me resulta extraña. Respiro profundamente y cierro los ojos. Me siento como una niña de dos años. Si cierro los ojos, no estoy.

—Buenos días, Sian. ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
—Mejor de lo que merezco —murmuro.  
Levanto la mirada hacia ella. Deja una bolsa grande de una tienda de ropa en una silla y agarra ambos extremos de la toalla que lleva alrededor del cuello. Sus  
impenetrables ojos azules eléctricos me miran fijamente. No tengo ni idea de lo que está pensando, como siempre. Sabe esconder lo que piensa y lo que siente.

—¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? —le pregunto en voz baja, compungida.  
Ella se sienta a un lado de la cama. Está tan cerca de mí que podría tocarla, podría olerla. Madre mía… Sudor, perfume y Sophie. Un cóctel embriagador, mucho mejor  
que la margarita, y ahora lo sé por experiencia.  
—Después de que te desmayaras no quise poner en peligro la tapicería de piel de mi coche llevándote a tu casa, así que te traje aquí —me contesta sin inmutarse.

—¿Me metiste tú en la cama?  
—Sí —me contesta impasible.  
—¿Volví a vomitar? — pregunto en voz más baja.  
—No.  
—¿Me quitaste la ropa? —susurro.  
—Sí.  
Me mira alzando una ceja y me pongo más roja que nunca.

—¿No habremos…?  
Lo digo susurrando, con la boca seca de vergüenza, pero no puedo terminar la frase. Me miro las manos.  
—Sian, estabas casi en coma. La necrofilia no es lo mío.

Me gusta que mis mujeres estén conscientes y sean receptivas —me contesta secamente.  
—Lo siento mucho.  
Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa burlona.  
—Fue una noche muy divertida. Tardaré en olvidarla.  
Yo también… Oh, está riéndose de mí, la muy… Yo no le pedí que viniera a buscarme. No entiendo por qué tengo que acabar sintiéndome la mala de la película.  
—No tenías por qué seguirme la pista con algún artilugio a lo James Bond versión femenina que estés desarrollando para vendérselo al mejor postor —digo bruscamente.  
Ella mira fijamente, sorprendida y, si no me equivoco, algo ofendida.  
—En primer lugar, la tecnología para localizar móviles está disponible en internet. En segundo lugar, mi empresa no invierte en ningún aparato de vigilancia, ni los  
fabrica. Y en tercer lugar, si no hubiera ido a buscarte, seguramente te habrías despertado en la cama del fotógrafo y, si no recuerdo mal, no estabas muy entusiasmada con sus métodos de cortejo —me dice mordazmente.  
¡Sus métodos de cortejo! Levanto la mirada hacia Sophie, que me mira fijamente con ojos brillantes, ofendidos. Intento morderme el labio, pero no consigo reprimir la risa.

—¿De qué crónica medieval te has escapado? Pareces una dama andante.  
Veo que se le pasa el enojo. Sus ojos se dulcifican, su expresión se vuelve más cálida y en sus labios parece esbozarse una sonrisa.  
—No lo creo, Sian. Una dama oscura, quizá —me dice con una sonrisa burlona, cabeceando—. ¿Cenaste ayer?  
Su tono es acusador. Niego con la cabeza. ¿Qué gran pecado he cometido ahora? Se le tensa la mandíbula, pero su rostro sigue impasible.  
—Tienes que comer. Por eso te pusiste tan mal. De verdad, es la primera norma cuando bebes..  
Se pasa la mano por el pelo, pero ahora porque está muy nerviosa.  
—¿Vas a seguir riñéndome?  
—¿Estoy riñéndote?  
—Creo que sí.  
—Tienes suerte de que solo te riña.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Bueno, si fueras mía, después del numerito que montaste ayer no podrías sentarte en una semana.

No cenaste, te emborrachaste y te pusiste en peligro.  
Cierra los ojos. Por un instante el terror se refleja en su rostro y se estremece. Cuando abre los ojos, me mira fijamente.

—No quiero ni pensar lo que podría haberte pasado.  
La miro con expresión ceñuda. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿A ella qué le importa? Si fuera suya… Bueno, pues no lo soy. Aunque quizá me gustaría serlo. La idea se abre camino entre mi enfado por sus arrogantes palabras. Me ruborizo por culpa de mi caprichosa subconsciente, que da saltos de alegría con una falda hawaiana roja solo de pensar que podría ser suya.

—No me habría pasado nada. Estaba con Tina.  
—¿Y el fotógrafo? —me pregunta bruscamente.  
Mmm… Noah. En algún momento tendré que enfrentarme a él.  
—Noah simplemente se pasó de la raya.  
Me encojo de hombros.  
—Bueno, la próxima vez que se pase de la raya quizá alguien debería enseñarle modales.  
—Eres muy partidaria de la disciplina —le digo entre dientes.  
—Oh, Sian, no sabes cuánto.  
Cierra un poco los ojos y se ríe perversamente. Me deja desarmada. De repente estoy confundida y enfadada, y al momento estoy contemplando su preciosa  
sonrisa. Uau… Estoy embelesada, porque no suele sonreír. Casi olvido lo que está diciéndome.

—Voy a ducharme. Si no prefieres ducharte tú primero…  
Ladea la cabeza, todavía sonriendo. El corazón me late a toda prisa, y el bulbo raquídeo se niega a hacer las conexiones oportunas para que respire. Su sonrisa se hace más amplia. Se acerca a mí, se inclina y me pasa el pulgar por la mejilla y por el labio inferior.

—Respira, Sian —me susurra. Y luego se incorpora y se aparta—. En quince minutos traerán el desayuno. Tienes que estar muerta de hambre.  
Se mete en el cuarto de baño y cierra la puerta.

Suelto el aire que he estado reteniendo. ¿Por qué es tan alucinantemente atractiva? Ahora mismo me metería en la ducha con ella. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie. Se me han disparado las hormonas. Me arde la piel por donde ha pasado su dedo, en la mejilla y el labio. Una incómoda y dolorosa sensación me hace retorcerme. No entiendo esta reacción. Mmm… Deseo. Es deseo. Así se siente el deseo.

Me tumbo sobre las suaves almohadas de plumas. Si fueras mía… Ay, ¿qué estaría dispuesta a hacer para ser suya? Es la única persona que ha conseguido que  
sienta la sangre recorriendo mis venas. Pero también me pone de los nervios. Es difícil, compleja y poco clara. De pronto me rechaza, más tarde me manda libros que valen catorce mil dólares, y después me sigue la pista como una acosadora. Y pese a todo, he pasado la noche en la suite de su hotel y me siento segura.  
Protegida. Le preocupo lo suficiente para que ella venga a rescatarme de algo que equivocadamente creyó que era peligroso.

Para nada es una dama oscura. Es una dama blanca con armadura brillante, resplandeciente. Una heroína romántica. Sir Gawain o sir Lancelot en version femenina.

Salgo de su cama y busco frenéticamente mis vaqueros. Se abre la puerta del cuarto de baño y aparece ella, mojada y resplandeciente por la ducha, con una toalla alrededor de sus pechos tapandose, y otra toalla en su pelo y ahí estoy yo… en bragas, mirándola boquiabierta y sintiéndome muy incómoda. Se sorprende verme levantada.

—Si estás buscando tus vaqueros, los he mandado a la lavandería —me dice ella con una mirada impenetrable—. Estaban salpicados de vómito.  
—Ah. Me pongo roja. ¿Por qué demonios tiene siempre que pillarme descolocada?  
—He mandado a Taylor a comprar otros y unas zapatillas de deporte. Están en esa bolsa.  
Ropa limpia. Un plus inesperado.  
—Bueno… Voy a ducharme —musito—. Gracias.

¿Qué otra cosa puedo decir? Cojo la bolsa y entro corriendo en el cuarto de baño para alejarme de la perturbadora proximidad de Sophie desnuda. La venus de milo no tiene nada que hacer a su lado.

El cuarto de baño está lleno de vapor. Me quito la ropa y me meto rápidamente en la ducha, impaciente por sentir el chorro de agua limpia sobre mi cuerpo.  
Levanto la cara hacia el anhelado torrente. Deseo a Sophie Webster.

La deseo desesperadamente. Es sencillo. Por primera vez en mi vida quiero irme a la cama con alguien, pero no cualquiera, sino una mujer jodidamente misteriosa. Quiero sentir sus manos y su boca en mi cuerpo.

Ha dicho que le gusta que sus mujeres estén conscientes. Entonces seguramente sí se acuesta con mujeres. Pero no ha intentado besarme, como Katy y Noah. No la entiendo. ¿Me desea? No quiso besarme la semana pasada. ¿Le resulto repulsiva? Pero estoy aquí, y me ha traído ella. No entiendo a qué juega. ¿Qué piensa?

Has dormido en su cama toda la noche y no te ha tocado, Sian. Saca tus conclusiones. Mi subconsciente asoma su fea e insidiosa cara. No le hago caso.

El agua caliente me relaja. Mmm… Podría quedarme debajo del chorro, en este cuarto de baño, para siempre. Cojo el jabón líquido, que huele a Sophie. Es un olor exquisito. Me froto todo el cuerpo imaginándome que es ella quien lo hace, que ella me frota este jabón que huele de maravilla por el cuerpo, por los pechos, por la  
barriga y entre los muslos con sus manos de largos dedos. Madre mía. Se me dispara el corazón. Es una sensación muy… muy placentera.  
Llama a la puerta y doy un respingo.

—Ha llegado el desayuno.  
—Va… Vale —tartamudeo arrancándome cruelmente de mi ensoñación erótica.  
Salgo de la ducha y cojo dos toallas. Con una me envuelvo el pelo al más puro estilo Carmen Miranda, y con la otra me seco a toda prisa obviando la placentera sensación de la toalla frotando mi piel hipersensible.

Abro la bolsa. Taylor me ha comprado no solo unos vaqueros y unas Converse, sino también una camisa azul cielo, calcetines y ropa interior. Madre mía.  
Sujetador y bragas limpios… Aunque describirlos de manera tan mundana y utilitaria no les hace justicia. Es lencería de lujo europea, de diseño exquisito. Encaje y  
seda azul celeste. Uau. Me quedo impresionada y algo intimidada. Y además es exactamente de mi talla. Pues claro. Me ruborizo pensando en el rapado en una tienda de lencería comprándome estas prendas. Me pregunto a qué otras cosas se dedica en sus horas de trabajo.

Me visto rápidamente. El resto de la ropa también me queda perfecta. Me seco el pelo con la toalla e intento desesperadamente controlarlo, pero, como siempre,  
se niega a colaborar. Mi única opción es hacerme una coleta, pero no tengo goma.

Debo de tener una en el bolso, pero vete a saber dónde está. Respiro profundamente. Ha llegado el momento de enfrentarse a la señora Turbadora.

Me alivia encontrar la habitación vacía. Busco rápidamente mi bolso, pero no está por aquí. Vuelvo a respirar hondo y voy a la sala de estar de la suite. Es enorme. Hay una lujosa zona para sentarse, llena de sofás y blandos cojines, una sofisticada mesita con una pila de grandes libros ilustrados, una zona de estudio con el último modelo de iMac y una enorme televisión de plasma en la pared.

Sophie está sentada a la mesa del comedor, al otro extremo de la sala, leyendo el periódico. La estancia es más o menos del tamaño de una cancha de tenis. No es que juegue al tenis, pero he ido a ver jugar a Tina varias veces. ¡Tina!

—Mierda, Tina —digo con voz ronca.  
Sophie alza los ojos hacia mí.  
—Sabe que estás aquí y que sigues viva. Le he mandado un mensaje a Sam —me dice con cierta sorna.  
Oh, no. Recuerdo su ardiente baile de ayer, sacando partido a todos sus. movimientos exclusivos para seducir al hermano de Sophie Webster, nada menos. ¿Qué  
va a pensar de que esté aquí? Nunca he pasado una noche fuera de casa. Está todavía con Sam.

Solo ha hecho algo así dos veces, y las dos me ha tocado aguantar el espantoso pijama rosa durante una semana cuando cortaron. Va a pensar que también yo me he enrollado con Sophie.

Sophie me mira impaciente. Lleva una camisa roja con el cuello y los puños desabrochados dejando a la vistas sus perfectos pechos.

—Siéntate —me ordena, señalando hacia la mesa.  
Cruzo la sala y me siento frente a ella, como me ha indicado. La mesa está llena de comida.  
—No sabía lo que te gusta, así que he pedido un poco de todo.  
Me dedica una media sonrisa a modo de disculpa.  
—Eres una despilfarradora —murmuro apabullada por la cantidad de platos, aunque tengo hambre.  
—Lo soy —dice en tono culpable.  
Opto por tortitas, sirope de arce, huevos revueltos y beicon. Sophie intenta ocultar una sonrisa mientras vuelve la mirada a su tortilla. La comida está deliciosa.  
—¿Té? —me pregunta.  
—Sí, por favor.  
Me tiende una pequeña tetera llena de agua caliente, y en el platillo hay una bolsita de Twinings English Breakfast. Vaya, se acuerda del té que me gusta.  
—Tienes el pelo muy mojado —me regaña.  
—No he encontrado el secador —susurro incómoda.  
No lo he buscado.  
Sophie aprieta los labios, pero no dice nada.  
—Gracias por la ropa.  
—Es un placer, Sian. Este color te sienta muy bien.  
Me ruborizo y me miro fijamente los dedos.  
—¿Sabes? Deberías aprender a encajar los piropos —me dice en tono serio.  
—Debería darte algo de dinero por la ropa.  
Me mira como si estuviera ofendiéndola. Sigo hablando.  
—Ya me has regalado los libros, que no puedo aceptar, por supuesto. Pero la ropa… Por favor, déjame que te la pague —le digo intentando convencerla con una sonrisa.

—Sian, puedo permitírmelo, créeme.  
—No se trata de eso. ¿Por qué tendrías que comprarme esta ropa?  
—Porque puedo.  
Sus ojos despiden un destello malicioso.  
—El hecho de que puedas no implica que debas —le respondo tranquilamente.  
Ella me mira alzando una ceja, con ojos brillantes, y de repente me da la sensación de que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no sé de qué. Y eso me recuerda…  
—¿Por qué me mandaste los libros, Sophie? —le pregunto en tono suave.  
Deja los cubiertos y me mira fijamente, con una insondable emoción ardiendo en sus ojos. Maldita sea… Se me seca la boca.

—Bueno, cuando casi te atropelló el ciclista… y yo te sujetaba entre mis brazos y me mirabas diciéndome: «Bésame, bésame, Sophie»… —Se calla un instante y se encoge de hombros—. Bueno, creí que te debía una disculpa y una advertencia. —Se pasa una mano por el pelo—.

Sian, no soy una mujer de flores y corazones. No me interesan las historias de amor. Mis gustos son muy peculiares. Deberías mantenerte alejada de mí. —Cierra los ojos, como si se negara a  
aceptarlo—.

Pero hay algo en ti que me impide apartarme. Supongo que ya lo habías imaginado.  
De repente ya no siento hambre. ¡Ella no puede apartarse de mí!

—Pues no te apartes —susurro.  
Se queda boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos.  
—No sabes lo que dices.  
—Pues explícamelo.  
Nos miramos fijamente. Ninguna de las dos toca la comida.  
—Entonces sí que vas con mujeres… —le digo.  
Sus ojos brillan divertidos.

—Sí, Sian, voy con mujeres.  
Hace una pausa para que asimile la información y de nuevo me ruborizo. Se ha vuelto a romper el filtro que separa mi cerebro de la boca. No puedo creerme que  
haya dicho algo así en voz alta.  
—¿Qué planes tienes para los próximos días? —me pregunta en tono suave.  
—Hoy trabajo, a partir del mediodía. ¿Qué hora es? —exclamo asustada.  
—Poco más de las diez. Tienes tiempo de sobra. ¿Y mañana?  
Ha colocado los codos sobre la mesa y apoya la barbilla en sus largos y finos dedos.

—Tina y yo vamos a empezar a empaquetar. Nos mudamos a Seattle el próximo fin de semana, y yo trabajo en Clayton's toda esta semana.  
—¿Ya tenéis casa en Seattle?  
—Sí.  
—¿Dónde?  
—No recuerdo la dirección. En el distrito de Pike Market.  
—No está lejos de mi casa —dice ella sonriendo—. ¿Y en qué vas a trabajar en Seattle?  
¿Dónde quiere ir a parar con todas estas preguntas? La santa inquisidora Sophie Webster es casi tan pesada como la santa inquisidora Tina McIntyre.  
—He mandado solicitudes a varios sitios para hacer prácticas. Aún tienen que responderme.  
—¿Y a mi empresa, como te comenté?  
Me ruborizo… Pues claro que no.

—Bueno… no.  
—¿Qué tiene de malo mi empresa?  
—¿Tu empresa o tu «compañía»? —le pregunto con una risa maliciosa.  
—¿Está riéndose de mí, señorita Powers?  
Ladea la cabeza y creo que parece divertida, pero es difícil saberlo. Me ruborizo y desvío la mirada hacia mi desayuno. No puedo mirarla a los ojos cuando habla en ese tono.  
—Me gustaría morder ese labio —susurra turbadoramente.  
No soy consciente de que estoy mordiéndome el labio inferior. Tras un leve respingo, me quedo boquiabierta.

Es lo más sexy que me han dicho nunca. El corazón  
me late a toda velocidad y creo que estoy jadeando. Dios mío, estoy temblando, totalmente perdida, y ni siquiera ella me ha tocado. Me remuevo en la silla y busco su impenetrable mirada.

—¿Por qué no lo haces? —la desafío en voz baja.  
—Porque no voy a tocarte, Sian.. no hasta que tenga tu consentimiento por escrito —me dice esbozando una ligera sonrisa.  
¿Qué?  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Exactamente lo que he dicho.  
Suspira y mueve la cabeza, divertida pero también impaciente.

—Tengo que mostrártelo, Sian. ¿A qué hora sales del trabajo esta tarde?  
—A las ocho.  
—Bien, podríamos ir a cenar a mi casa de Seattle esta noche o el sábado que viene, y te lo explicaría. Tú decides.  
—¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo ahora?  
—Porque estoy disfrutando de mi desayuno y de tu compañía. Cuando lo sepas, seguramente no querrás volver a verme.

¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Trafica con niños de algún recóndito rincón del mundo para prostituirlos? ¿Forma parte de alguna peligrosa banda criminal mafiosa?  
Eso explicaría por qué es tan rica. ¿Es profundamente religiosa? ¿Es frígida? Seguro que no… Podría demostrármelo ahora mismo. Me incomodo pensando en todas las posibilidades. Esto no me lleva a ninguna parte. Me gustaría resolver el enigma de Sophie Webster cuanto antes. Si eso implica que su secreto es tan grave que no voy a querer volver a saber nada de ella, entonces, la verdad, será todo un alivio. ¡No te engañes!, me grita mi subconsciente. Tendrá que ser algo muy malo para que salgas corriendo.

—Esta noche.  
—Esta noche.  
Levanta una ceja.  
—Como Eva, quieres probar cuanto antes el fruto del árbol de la ciencia.  
Suelta una risa maliciosa.  
—¿Está riéndose de mí, señora Webster? —le pregunto en tono suave.  
Pedante.  
Ella me mira entornando los ojos y saca su BlackBerry. Pulsa un número.  
—Taylor, voy a necesitar el Charlie Tango.  
¡Charlie Tango! ¿Quién es ese?

—Desde Portland a… digamos las ocho y media… No, se queda en el Escala… Toda la noche. ¡Toda la noche!  
—Sí. Hasta mañana por la mañana. Pilotaré de Portland a Seattle.  
¿Pilotará?  
—Piloto disponible desde las diez y media.  
Deja el teléfono en la mesa. Ni por favor, ni gracias.  
—¿La gente siempre hace lo que le dices?  
—Suelen hacerlo si no quieren perder su trabajo —me contesta de forma inexpresiva.  
—¿Y si no trabajan para ti?  
—Bueno, puedo ser muy convincente, Sian. Deberías terminarte el desayuno. Luego te llevaré a casa. Pasaré a buscarte por Clayton's a las ocho, cuando  
salgas. Volaremos a Seattle.  
Parpadeo.

—¿Volaremos?  
—Sí. Tengo un helicóptero.  
La miro boquiabierta. Segunda cita con la misteriosa Sophie Webster. De un café a un paseo en helicóptero. Uau.  
—¿Iremos a Seattle en helicóptero?  
—Sí.  
—¿Por qué?  
Sonríe perversamente.  
—Porque puedo. Termínate el desayuno.  
¿Cómo voy a comer ahora? Voy a ir a Seattle en helicóptero con Sophie Webster. Y quiere morderme el labio… Me estremezco al pensarlo.

—Come —me dice bruscamente—. Sian, no soporto tirar la comida… Come.  
—No puedo comerme todo esto —digo mirando lo que queda en la mesa.  
—Cómete lo que hay en tu plato. Si ayer hubieras comido como es debido, no estarías aquí y yo no tendría que mostrar mis cartas tan pronto.  
Aprieta los labios. Parece enfadada.

Frunzo el ceño y miro la comida que hay en mi plato, ya fría. Estoy demasiado nerviosa para comer, Sophie. ¿No lo entiendes?, explica mi subconsciente. Pero soy demasiado cobarde para decirlo en voz alta, sobre todo cuando parece tan hosca. Mmm… como una niña pequeña. La idea me parece divertida.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —me pregunta.  
Como no me atrevo a decírselo, no levanto los ojos del plato. Mientras me como el último trozo de tortita, alzo la mirada. Me observa con ojos escrutadores.

—Buena chica —me dice—. Te llevaré a casa en cuanto te hayas secado el pelo. No quiero que te pongas enferma.  
Sus palabras tienen algo de promesa implícita. ¿Qué quiere decir? Me levanto de la mesa. Por un segundo me pregunto si debería pedirle permiso, pero descarto  
la idea. Me parece que sentaría un precedente peligroso. Me dirijo a la habitación, pero una idea me detiene.

—¿Dónde has dormido?  
Me giro para mirarla. Está todavía sentada a la mesa del comedor. No veo mantas ni sábanas por la sala. Quizá las haya recogido ya.  
—En mi cama —me responde, de nuevo con mirada impasible.  
—Oh.  
—Sí, para mí también ha sido toda una novedad —me dice sonriendo.  
—Dormir con una mujer… sin sexo.  
Sí, digo «sexo». Y me ruborizo, por supuesto.  
—No —me contesta moviendo la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño, como si acabara de recordar algo desagradable—. Sencillamente dormir con una mujer.  
Coge el periódico y sigue leyendo.

¿Qué narices significa eso? ¿Nunca ha dormido con una mujer? ¿Es virgen? Lo dudo, la verdad. Me quedo mirándola sin terminar de creérmelo. Es la persona más enigmática que he conocido nunca. Caigo en la cuenta de que he dormido con Sophie Webster y me daría cabezazos contra la pared. ¿Cuánto habría dado por  
estar consciente y verla dormir? Verla vulnerable. Me cuesta imaginarlo. Bueno, se supone que lo descubriré todo esta misma noche.  
Ya en el dormitorio, busco en una cómoda y encuentro el secador. Me seco el pelo como puedo, dándole forma con los dedos. Cuando he terminado, voy al cuarto de baño. Quiero cepillarme los dientes. Veo el cepillo de Sophie. Sería como metérmela a ella en la boca. Mmm… Miro rápidamente hacia la puerta,  
sintiéndome culpable, y toco las cerdas del cepillo. Están húmedas. Debe de haberlo utilizado ya. Lo cojo a toda prisa, extiendo pasta de dientes y me los cepillo en un santiamén. Me siento como una chica mala. Resulta muy emocionante.

Recojo la camiseta, el sujetador y las bragas de ayer, los meto en la bolsa que me ha traído Taylor y vuelvo a la sala de estar a buscar el bolso y la chaqueta. Para mi gran alegría, llevo una goma de pelo en el bolso. Sophie me observa con expresión impenetrable mientras me hago una coleta. Noto cómo sus ojos me siguen mientras me siento a esperar que termine. Está hablando con alguien por su BlackBerry.

—¿Quieren dos?… ¿Cuánto van a costar?… Bien, ¿y qué medidas de seguridad tenemos allí?… ¿Irán por Suez?… ¿Ben Sudan es seguro?… ¿Y cuándo llegan a Darfur?… De acuerdo, adelante. Mantenme informada de cómo van las cosas.  
Cuelga.  
—¿Estás lista? —me pregunta.  
Asiento. Me pregunto de qué iba la conversación. Se pone una chaqueta de cuero negra y observo que tiene unos pantalones ceñidos al cuerpo color blanco y sus imprescindibles tacones a juego con el color de la chaqueta, ¡Santa Madre!, coge las llaves del coche y se dirige a la puerta.

—Usted primero, señorita Powers —murmura abriéndome la puerta.  
Tiene un aspecto elegante, aunque informal.  
Me quedo mirándola un segundo más de la cuenta. Y pensando que he dormido con ella esta noche, y que, pese a los tequilas y las vomiteras, sigue aquí. No solo eso, sino que además quiere llevarme a Seattle. ¿Por qué a mí? No la entiendo. Cruzo la puerta recordando sus palabras: «Hay algo en ti…». Bueno, el sentimiento  
es mutuo, señora Webster, y quiero descubrir cuál es tu secreto.

Recorremos el pasillo en silencio hasta el ascensor. Mientras esperamos, levanto un instante la cabeza hacia ella, que está mirándome de reojo. Sonrío y ella frunce los labios.

Llega el ascensor y entramos. Estamos solas. De pronto, por alguna inexplicable razón, probablemente por estar tan cerca en un lugar tan reducido, la atmósfera entre nosotras cambia y se carga de eléctrica y excitante anticipación. Se me acelera la respiración y el corazón me late a toda prisa. Gira un poco la cara hacia mí con ojos totalmente impenetrables. Me muerdo el labio.

—A la mierda el papeleo —brama.  
Se abalanza sobre mí y me empuja contra la pared del ascensor. Antes de que me dé cuenta, me sujeta las dos muñecas con una mano, me las levanta por encima de la cabeza y me inmoviliza contra la pared con las caderas. Madre mía. Con la otra mano me agarra del pelo, tira hacia abajo para levantarme la cara y pega sus carnosos labios a los míos. Casi me hace daño. Gimo, lo que a ella le permite aprovechar la ocasión para meterme la lengua y recorrerme la boca con experta pericia. Nunca me han besado así.

Mi lengua acaricia tímidamente la suya y se une a ella en una lenta y erótica danza de roces y sensaciones, de sacudidas y empujes. Levanta la mano y me agarra la mandíbula para que no mueva la cara. Estoy indefensa, con las manos unidas por encima de la cabeza, la cara sujeta y sus caderas inmovilizándome.  
Siento sus pechos contra los míos. Dios mío… Me desea. Sophie Webster, la diosa, me desea, y yo la deseo a ella, aquí… ahora, en el ascensor.

—Eres… tan… dulce —murmura entrecortadamente.  
El ascensor se detiene, se abre la puerta, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me suelta y se aparta de mí limpiándose el labial que se le corrió. Tres hombres trajeados nos miran y entran sonriéndose. Me late el corazón a toda prisa. Me siento como si hubiera subido corriendo por una gran pendiente. Quiero inclinarme y sujetarme las rodillas, pero sería demasiado  
obvio. La miro. Parece absolutamente tranquila, como si hubiera estado haciendo el crucigrama del Seattle Times. Qué injusto. ¿No le afecta lo más mínimo mi presencia? Me mira de reojo y deja escapar un ligero suspiro.

Vale, le afecta, y la pequeña diosa que llevo dentro menea las caderas y baila una samba para celebrar la victoria. Los hombres de negocios se bajan en la primera planta. Solo nos queda una.  
—Te has lavado los dientes — ella me dice mirándome fijamente.  
—He utilizado tu cepillo.  
Sus labios esbozan una media sonrisa.  
—Ay, Sian Powers, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?  
Las puertas se abren en la planta baja, me coge de la mano y tira de mí tiene mucha fuerza.  
—¿Qué tendrán los ascensores? —murmura para sí misma cruzando el vestíbulo a grandes zancadas.  
Lucho por mantener el paso, porque todo mi pensamiento se ha quedado desparramado por el suelo y las paredes del ascensor número 3 del hotel Heathman.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Sophie abre la puerta del copiloto del Aud negro y subo. Menudo cochazo. No ha mencionado el arrebato pasional del ascensor. ¿Debería decir algo yo?  
¿Deberíamos comentarlo o fingir que no ha pasado nada? Apenas parece real, mi primer beso con forcejeo. A medida que avanzan los minutos, le asigno un carácter mítico, como una leyenda del rey Arturo o de la Atlántida. No ha sucedido, nunca ha existido. Quizá me lo he imaginado. No. Me toco los labios, hinchados por el beso. Sin la menor duda ha sucedido. Soy otra mujer. Deseo a esta mujer desesperadamente, y ella me ha deseado a mí.

La miro. Sophie está como siempre, correcta y ligeramente distante.  
No entiendo nada.  
Arranca el motor y abandona su plaza de parking. Enciende el equipo de música. El dulce y mágico sonido de dos mujeres cantando invade el coche. Uau… Mis sentidos están alborotados, así que me afecta el doble. Los escalofríos me recorren la columna vertebral. Sophie conduce de forma tranquila y confiada hacia la Southwest Park Avenue.

—¿Qué es lo que suena?  
—Es el «Dúo de las flores» de Delibes, de la ópera Lakmé. ¿Te gusta?  
—Sophie, es precioso.  
—Sí, ¿verdad?  
Ella sonríe y me lanza una rápida mirada. Y por un momento parece de su edad, joven, despreocupada y guapa hasta perder el sentido. ¿Es esta la clave para acceder a ella? ¿La música? Escucho las voces angelicales, sugerentes y seductoras.  
—¿Puedes volver a ponerla?  
—Claro.  
Sophie pulsa un botón, y la música vuelve a acariciarme. Invade mis sentidos de forma lenta, suave y dulce.  
—¿Te gusta la música clásica? —le pregunto intentando hacer una incursión en sus gustos personales.  
—Mis gustos son eclécticos, Sian. De Thomas Tallis a los Kings of Leon. Depende de mi estado de ánimo. ¿Y los tuyos?  
—Los míos también. Aunque no conozco a Thomas Tallis.  
Se gira, me mira un instante y vuelve a fijar los ojos en la carretera.  
—Algún día te tocaré algo de él. Es un compositor Británico del siglo XVI. Música coral eclesiástica dela época de los Tudor. —Me sonríe—. Suena muy esotérico, lo sé, pero es mágica.  
Pulsa un botón y empiezan a sonar los Kings of Leon. A estos los conozco. «Sex on Fire.» Muy. Oportuno. De pronto el sonido de un teléfono móvil interrumpe la  
música. Sophie pulsa un botón del volante.

—Webster —contesta bruscamente.  
—Señora Webster , soy Welch. Tengo la información que pidió.  
Una voz áspera e incorpórea que llega por los altavoces.  
—Bien. Mándemela por e-mail. ¿Algo más?  
—Nada más, señora.  
Pulsa el botón, la llamada se corta y vuelve a sonar la música. Ni adiós ni gracias. Me alegro mucho de no haberme planteado la posibilidad de trabajar para ella.  
Me estremezco solo de pensarlo. Es demasiado controladora y fría con sus empleados. El teléfono vuelve a interrumpir la música.  
—Webster.  
—Le han mandado por e-mail el acuerdo de confidencialidad, señora Webster.  
Es una voz de mujer.  
—Bien. Eso es todo, Andrea.  
—Que tenga un buen día, señora.  
Sophie cuelga pulsando el botón del volante. La música apenas ha empezado a sonar cuando vuelve a sonar el teléfono. ¿En esto consiste su vida, en contestar  
una y otra vez al teléfono?

—Webster —dice bruscamente.  
—Hola, Sophie. ¿Has echado un polvo?  
—Hola, Tom… Estoy con el manos libres, y no voy sola en el coche.  
Sophie suspira.  
—¿Quién va contigo?  
Sophie mueve la cabeza.  
—Sian Powers.  
—¡Hola, Sian!  
—Hola, Tom.  
—Me han hablado mucho de ti —murmura Tom con voz ronca.  
Sophie frunce el ceño.  
—No te creas una palabra de lo que te cuente Tina —dice Sian.  
Tom se ríe.  
—Estoy llevando a Sian a su casa —dice Sophie recalcando mi nombre completo—. ¿Quieres que te recoja?  
—Claro.  
—Hasta ahora.  
Sophie cuelga y vuelve a sonar la música.  
—¿Por qué te empeñas en llamarme Sian?  
—Porque es tu nombre.  
—Prefiero Siany.  
—¿De verdad?  
Casi hemos llegado a mi casa. No hemos tardado mucho.  
—Siany… —me dice pensativa.  
La miro con mala cara, pero no me hace caso.

—Lo que ha pasado en el ascensor… no volverá a pasar. Bueno, a menos que sea premeditado —dice ella.  
Detiene el coche frente a mi casa. Me doy cuenta de pronto de que no me ha preguntado dónde vivo. Ya lo sabe. Claro que sabe dónde vivo, porque me envió los libros. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo una acosadora que sabe rastrear la localización de un móvil y que tiene un helicóptero?  
¿Por qué no va a volver a besarme? Hago un gesto de disgusto al pensarlo. No lo entiendo. La verdad es que debería apellidarse Enigmática, no Webster. Sale del coche y lo rodea caminando con elegancia hasta mi puerta, que abre.

Siempre es una perfecta dama, excepto quizá en raros y preciosos momentos en los ascensores. Me ruborizo al recordar su boca pegada a la mía y se me pasa por la cabeza la idea de que yo no he podido tocarla. Quería deslizar mis dedos por su pelo liso, pero no podía mover las manos. Me siento, en retrospectiva, frustrada.

—A mí me ha gustado lo que ha pasado en el ascensor —murmuro saliendo del coche.  
No estoy segura de si oigo un jadeo ahogado, pero decido hacer caso omiso y subo los escalones dela entrada.

Tina y Tom están sentados a la mesa. Los libros de catorce mil dólares no siguen allí, afortunadamente. Tengo planes para ellos. Tina muestra una sonrisa ridícula y poco habitual en ella, y su melena despeinada le da un aire muy sexy.

Sophie me sigue hasta el comedor, y aunque Tina sonríe con cara de habérselo  
pasado en grande toda la noche, la mira con desconfianza.

—Hola, Sian.  
Se levanta para abrazarme y al momento se separa un poco y me mira de arriba abajo. Frunce el ceño y se gira hacia Sophie.  
—Buenos días, Sophie —le dice en tono ligeramente hostil.  
—Señorita McIntyre —le contesta en su envarado tono formal.  
—Sophie, se llama Tina —refunfuña Tom.  
—Tina.  
Sophie asiente con educación y mira a Tom, que se ríe y se levanta para abrazarme él también.

—Hola, Sian.  
Sonríe y sus ojos azul celeste/verdosos brillan. Me cae bien al instante. Es obvio que no tiene nada que ver con Sophie(aunque los de ella sean un azul más oscuros), pero, claro, son hermanos adoptivos.

—Hola, Tom.  
Le sonrío y me doy cuenta de que estoy mordiéndome el labio.  
—Tom, tenemos que irnos —dice Sophie en tono suave.  
—Claro.  
Se gira hacia Tina, la abraza y le da un beso interminable.  
Vaya… meteos en una habitación. Me miro los pies, incómoda. Levanto los ojos hacia Sophie, que está mirándome fijamente. Le sostengo la mirada. ¿Por qué no me besas así? Tom sigue besando a Tina, la empuja hacia atrás y la hace doblarse de forma tan teatral que el pelo casi le toca el suelo.

—Nos vemos luego, nena —le dice sonriente.  
Tina se derrite. Nunca antes la había visto derritiéndose así. Me vienen a la cabeza las palabras «hermosa» y «complaciente».

Tina, complaciente. Tom debe de ser buenísimo. Sophie resopla y me mira con expresión impenetrable, aunque quizá le divierte un poco la situación. Me coge un mechón de pelo que se me ha salido de la coleta y me lo coloca detrás de la oreja.

Se me corta la respiración e inclino la cabeza hacia sus dedos. Sus ojos se suavizan y me pasa el pulgar por el labio inferior. La sangre me quema las venas. Y al instante retira la mano.

—Nos vemos luego, nena —murmura.  
No puedo evitar reírme, porque la frase no va con ella. Pero aunque sé que está burlándose, aquellas palabras se quedan clavadas dentro de mí.  
—Pasaré a buscarte a las ocho.  
Se da media vuelta, abre la puerta de la calle y sale al porche. Tom la sigue hasta el coche, pero se vuelve y le lanza otro beso a Tina. Siento una inesperada punzada de celos.

—¿Por fin? —me pregunta Tina con evidente curiosidad mientras los observamos subir al coche y alejarse.  
—No —contesto bruscamente, con la esperanza de que eso impida que siga preguntándome.  
Entramos en casa.  
—Pero es evidente que tú sí —le digo.  
No puedo disimular la envidia. Tina siempre se las arregla para cazar hombres. Es irresistible, guapa, sexy, divertida, atrevida… Todo lo contrario que yo. Pero  
la sonrisa con la que me contesta es contagiosa.  
—Y he quedado con él esta noche.  
Aplaude y da saltitos como una niña pequeña. No puede reprimir su entusiasmo y su alegría, y yo no puedo evitar alegrarme por ella. Será interesante ver a Tina contenta.

—Esta noche Sophie va a llevarme a Seattle.  
—¿A Seattle?  
—Sí.  
—¿Y quizá allí…?  
—Eso espero.  
—Entonces ella te gusta, ¿no?  
—Sí.  
—¿Te gusta lo suficiente para…?  
—Sí.  
Alza las cejas.

—Uau. Por fin Sian Powers se enamora, y es Sophie Webster, una mujer, guapa y sexy multimillonaria.  
—Claro, claro, es solo por el dinero.  
Sonrío hasta que al final nos da un ataque de risa a las dos.  
—¿Esa blusa es nueva? —me pregunta.  
Le cuento los poco excitantes detalles de mi noche.  
—¿Te ha besado ya? —me pregunta mientras prepara un café.  
Me ruborizo.  
—Una vez.  
—¡Una vez! —exclama.  
Asiento bastante avergonzada.  
—Es muy reservada.  
Tina frunce el ceño.  
—Qué rara.  
—No creo que la palabra sea «rara», la verdad.  
—Tenemos que asegurarnos de que esta noche estés irresistible —me dice muy decidida.  
Oh, no… Ya veo que va a ser un tiempo perdido, humillante y doloroso.  
—Tengo que estar en el trabajo dentro de una hora.  
—Me bastará con ese ratito. Vamos.  
Tina me coge de la mano y me lleva a su habitación.  
Aunque en Clayton's tenemos trabajo, las horas pasan muy lentas. Como estamos en plena temporada de verano, tengo que pasar dos horas reponiendo las estanterías después de haber cerrado la tienda. Es un trabajo mecánico que me deja tiempo para pensar. La verdad es que en todo el día no he podido hacerlo.  
Siguiendo los incansables y francamente fastidiosos consejos de Tina, me he depilado las piernas, las axilas y las cejas, así que tengo toda la piel irritada. Ha sido una experiencia muy desagradable, pero Tina me asegura que es lo que se espera en estas circunstancias. ¿Qué más esperará Sophie? Tengo que convencer a Tina de que quiero hacerlo. Por alguna extraña razón no se fía de ella, quizá porque es tan estirada y formal.

Afirma que no sabría decir por qué, pero le he prometido que le mandaría un mensaje en cuanto llegara a Seattle. No le he dicho nada del helicóptero para que no le diera un pasmo. También está el tema de Noah. Tengo tres mensajes y siete llamadas perdidas suyas en el móvil. También ha llamado a casa dos veces. Tina no ha querido concretarle dónde estaba, así que sabrá que está cubriéndome, porque Tina siempre es muy franca. Pero he decidido dejarle sufrir un poco. Todavía estoy enfadada con él.

Sophie comentó algo sobre unos papeles, y no sé si estaba de broma o si voy a tener que firmar algo. Me desespera tener que andar conjeturando todo el tiempo.

Y para colmo de desdichas, estoy muy nerviosa. Hoy es el gran día. ¿Estoy preparada por fin? La diosa que llevo dentro me observa golpeando impaciente el suelo con un pie. Hace años que está preparada, y está preparada para cualquier cosa con Sophie Webster, aunque todavía no entiendo qué ve en mí… la timorata  
Sian Powers… No tiene sentido.

Ella es puntual, por supuesto, y cuando salgo de Clayton's está esperándome, apoyada en la parte de atrás del coche. Se incorpora para abrirme la puerta y me  
sonríe cordialmente.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Powers —me dice.  
—Señora Webster.  
Inclino la cabeza educadamente y entro en el asiento trasero del coche. Taylor está sentado al volante.

—Hola, Taylor —le digo.  
—Buenas tardes, señorita Powers —me contesta en tono educado y profesional.  
Sophie entra por la otra puerta y me aprieta la mano suavemente. Un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo.

—¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo? —me pregunta.  
—Interminable —le contesto con voz ronca, demasiado baja y llena de deseo.  
—Sí, a mí también se me ha hecho muy largo.  
—¿Qué has hecho? —logro preguntarle.  
—He ido de excursión con Tom.  
Me golpea los nudillos con el pulgar una y otra vez. El corazón deja de latirme y mi respiración se acelera. ¿Cómo es posible que me afecte tanto? Solo está tocando una pequeña parte de mi cuerpo, y ya se me han disparado las hormonas.

El helipuerto está cerca, así que, antes de que me dé cuenta, ya hemos llegado. Me pregunto dónde estará el legendario helicóptero. Estamos en una zona de la ciudad llena de edificios, y hasta yo sé que los helicópteros necesitan espacio para despegar y aterrizar.

Taylor aparca, sale y me abre la puerta. Al momento Sophie está a mi lado y vuelve a cogerme de la mano.

—¿Preparada? —me pregunta.  
Asiento. Quisiera decirle: «Para todo», pero estoy demasiado nerviosa para articular palabra.  
—Taylor.  
Hace un gesto al chófer, entramos en el edificio y nos dirigimos hacia los ascensores. ¡Un ascensor! El recuerdo del beso de la mañana vuelve a obsesionarme.

No he pensado en otra cosa en todo el día. En Clayton's no podía quitármelo de la cabeza. El señor Clayton ha tenido que gritarme dos veces para que volviera a la  
Tierra. Decir que he estado distraída sería quedarse muy corto. Sophie me mira con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. ¡Ajá! También ella está pensando en lo mismo.

—Son solo tres plantas —me dice con ojos divertidos.  
Tiene telepatía, seguro. Es espeluznante.  
Intento mantener el rostro impasible cuando entramos en el ascensor.

Las puertas se cierran y ahí está la extraña atracción eléctrica, crepitando entre nosotras, apoderándose de mí. Cierro los ojos en un vano intento de pasarla por alto. Me aprieta la mano con fuerza, y cinco segundos después las puertas se abren en la terraza del edificio.

Y ahí está, un helicóptero blanco con las palabras WEBSTER ENTERPRISES HOLDINGS, INC. en color azul y el logo tipo de la empresa a un lado. Seguro que esto es despilfarrar los recursos de la empresa.

Me lleva a un pequeño despacho en el que un hombre mayor está sentado a una mesa.  
—Aquí tiene su plan de vuelo, señora Webster. Lo hemos revisado todo. Está listo, esperándole, señora. Puede despegar cuando quiera.  
—Gracias, Joe —le contesta Sophie con una cálida sonrisa.  
Vaya, alguien que merece que Sophie lo trate con educación. Quizá no trabaja para ella. Observo al anciano asombrada.  
—Vamos —me dice Sophie.

Y nos dirigimos al helicóptero. De cerca es mucho más grande de lo que pensaba. Suponía que sería un modelo pequeño, para dos personas, pero tiene como mínimo siete asientos. Sophie abre la puerta y me señala un asiento de los de delante.  
—Siéntate. Y no toques nada —me ordena subiendo detrás de mí.

Cierra de un portazo. Me alegro de que toda la zona alrededor esté iluminada, porque de lo contrario apenas vería nada en la cabina. Me acomodo en el asiento que me ha indicado y ella se inclina hacia mí para atarme el cinturón de seguridad.

Es un arnés de cuatro bandas, todas ellas unidas en una hebilla central. Aprieta tanto las dos bandas superiores que apenas puedo moverme. Está pegada a mí, muy concentrada en lo que hace. Si pudiera inclinarme un poco hacia delante, hundiría la nariz entre su pelo. Huele a limpio, a fresco, a gloria, pero estoy firmemente atada al asiento y no puedo moverme.

Ella levanta la mirada hacia mí y sonríe, como si le divirtiera esa broma que solo ella entiende.

Le brillan los ojos.

Está tentadoramente cerca. Contengo la respiración mientras me aprieta una de las bandas superiores.

—Estás segura. No puedes escaparte —me susurra—. Respira, Sian —añade en tono dulce.  
Se incorpora, me acaricia la mejilla y me pasa sus largos dedos por debajo de la mandíbula, que sujeta con el pulgar y el índice.

Se inclina hacia delante y me da un rápido y casto beso. Me quedo impactada, revolviéndome por dentro ante el excitante e inesperado contacto de sus carnosos labios.  
—Me gusta este arnés —me susurra.  
¿Qué?  
Se acomoda a mi lado, se ata a su asiento y empieza un largo protocolo de comprobar indicadores, mover palancas y pulsar botones del alucinante despliegue de esferas, luces y mandos.

En varias esferas parpadean lucecitas, y todo el cuadro de mandos está iluminado.

—Ponte los cascos —me dice señalando unos auriculares frente a mí.  
Me los pongo y el rotor empieza a girar. Es ensordecedor. Se pone también ella los auriculares y sigue moviendo palancas.  
—Estoy haciendo todas las comprobaciones previas al vuelo.  
Oigo la incorpórea voz de Sophie por los auriculares. Me giro y le sonrío.  
—¿Sabes lo que haces? —le pregunto. Se gira y me sonríe.  
—He sido piloto cuatro años, Sian. Estás a salvo conmigo —me dice sonriéndome de oreja a oreja—.

Bueno, mientras estemos volando —añade guiñándome un ojo.  
¡Sophie me ha guiñado un ojo!  
—¿Lista?  
Asiento con los ojos muy abiertos.  
—De acuerdo, torre de control. Aeropuerto de Portland, aquí Charlie Tango Golf-Golf Echo Hotel, listo para despegar. Espero confirmación, cambio.  
—Charlie Tango, adelante. Aquí aeropuerto de Portland, avance por uno-cuatro-mil, dirección cero-uno-cero, cambio.  
—Recibido, torre, aquí Charlie Tango. Cambio y corto. En marcha —añade dirigiéndose a mí.

El helicóptero se eleva por los aires lenta y suavemente. Portland desaparece ante nosotras mientras nos introducimos en el espacio aéreo, aunque mi estómago se queda anclado en Oregón. ¡Uau! Las luces van reduciéndose hasta convertirse en un ligero parpadeo a nuestros pies. Es como mirar al exterior desde una pecera.

Una vez en lo alto, la verdad es que no se ve nada. Está todo muy oscuro. Ni siquiera la luna ilumina un poco nuestro trayecto. ¿Cómo puede ver por dónde vamos?

—Inquietante, ¿verdad? —me dice Sophie por los auriculares.  
—¿Cómo sabes que vas en la dirección correcta?  
—Aquí —me contesta señalando con su largo dedo un indicador con una brújula electrónica—. Es un Eurocopter EC135. Uno de los más seguros. Está equipado para volar de noche. —Me mira y ella sonríe—. En mi edificio hay un helipuerto. Allí nos dirigimos.

Pues claro que en su edificio hay un helipuerto. Me siento totalmente fuera de lugar. Las luces del panel de control le iluminan ligeramente su preciosa cara. Está muy concentrada y no deja de controlar las diversas esferas situadas frente a ella. Observo sus rasgos con todo detalle. Tiene un perfil muy bonito, la nariz pequeña perfilada, orejas pequeñas y pómulos definidos.

Me gustaría deslizar mi lengua por su oreja. La veo y se me hace doblemente tentadora. Mmm…  
Me gustaría sentir sus carnosos labios, su lengua y mis dedos, contra mi cara.

—Cuando vuelas de noche, no ves nada. Tienes que confiar en los aparatos —dice interrumpiendo mi fantasía erótica.  
—¿Cuánto durará el vuelo? —consigo decir, casi sin aliento.  
No estaba pensando en sexo, para nada.  
—Menos de una hora… Tenemos el viento a favor.

En Seattle en menos de una hora… No está nada mal. Claro, estamos volando.  
Queda menos de una hora para que lo descubra todo. Siento todos los músculos de la barriga contraídos. Tengo un grave problema con las mariposas. Se me reproducen en el estómago.

—¿Estás bien, Sian?  
—Sí.  
Le contesto con la máxima brevedad porque los nervios me oprimen.  
Creo que sonríe, pero es difícil asegurarlo en la oscuridad. Sophie acciona otro botón.  
—Aeropuerto de Portland, aquí Charlie Tango, en uno-cuatro-mil, cambio.  
Intercambia información con el control de tráfico aéreo. Ella suena toda muy profesional. Creo que estamos pasando del espacio aéreo de Portland al del aeropuerto de Seattle.  
—Entendido, Seattle, preparada, cambio y corto.  
Señala un puntito de luz en la distancia y dice:  
—Mira. Aquello es Seattle.  
—¿Siempre impresionas así a las mujeres? ¿«Ven a dar una vuelta en mi helicóptero»? —le pregunto realmente interesada.  
—Nunca he subido a una mujer al helicóptero, Sian. También esto es una novedad — ella me contesta en tono tranquilo, aunque serio.  
Vaya, no me esperaba esta respuesta. ¿También una novedad? Ah, ¿se referirá a lo de dormir con una mujer?

—¿Estás impresionada?  
—Me siento sobrecogida, Sophie.  
Sonríe.  
—¿Sobrecogida?  
Por un instante vuelve a tener su edad.  
Asiento.  
—Haces todo… tan bien.  
—Gracias, señorita Powers —me dice educadamente.  
Creo que le ha gustado mi comentario, pero no estoy segura.  
Durante un rato atravesamos la oscura noche en silencio. El punto de luz de Seattle es cada vez mayor.

—Torre de Seattle a Charlie Tango. Plan de vuelo al Escala en orden. Adelante, por favor. Preparada. Cambio.  
—Aquí Charlie Tango, entendido, Seattle. Preparada, cambio y corto.  
—Está claro que te divierte —murmuro.  
—¿El qué?  
Ella me mira. A la tenue luz de los instrumentos parece burlona.  
—Volar —le contesto.  
—Exige control y concentración… ¿cómo no iba a encantarme? Aunque lo que más me gusta es planear.  
—¿Planear?  
—Sí. Vuelo sin motor, para que me entiendas. Planeadores y helicópteros. Piloteo las dos cosas.  
—Vaya.  
Aficiones caras. Recuerdo que ella lo dijo en la entrevista. A mí me gusta leer, y de vez en cuando voy al cine. Nada que ver.  
—Charlie Tango, adelante, por favor, cambio.  
La voz incorpórea del control de tráfico aéreo interrumpe mis fantasías. Sophie contesta segura de sí misma.

Seattle está cada vez más cerca. Ahora estamos a las afueras. ¡Uau! Es absolutamente impresionante. Seattle de noche, desde el cielo…

—Es bonito, ¿verdad? —me pregunta Sophie en un murmullo.  
Asiento entusiasmada. Parece de otro mundo, irreal, y siento como si estuviera en un estudio de cine gigante, quizá de la película favorita de José, Blade Runner.

El recuerdo de Noah intentando besarme me incomoda. Empiezo a sentirme un poco cruel por no haber contestado a sus llamadas. Seguro que puede esperar hasta mañana.  
—Llegaremos en unos minutos —murmura Sophie.  
Y de repente siento que me zumban los oídos, que se me dispara el corazón y que la adrenalina me recorre el cuerpo. Empieza a hablar de nuevo con el control de tráfico aéreo, pero ya no la escucho. Creo que voy a desmayarme. Mi destino está en sus manos.

Volamos entre edificios, y frente a nosotras veo un rascacielos con un helipuerto en la azotea. En ella está pintada en color azul la palabra ESCALA. Está cada vez más cerca, se va haciendo cada vez más grande… como mi ansiedad. Espero que ella no se dé cuenta. No quiero decepcionarla. Ojalá hubiera hecho caso a Tina y me hubiera puesto uno de sus vestidos, pero me gustan mis vaqueros negros, y llevo una camisa verde y una chaqueta negra de Tina.

Voy bastante elegante. Me agarro al extremo de mi asiento cada vez con más fuerza. Tú puedes, tú puedes, me repito como un mantra mientras nos acercamos al rascacielos.

El helicóptero reduce la velocidad y se queda suspendido en el aire. Sophie aterriza en la pista de la azotea del edificio. Tengo un nudo en el estómago. No sabría decir si son nervios por lo que va a suceder, o alivio por haber llegado vivas, o miedo a que la cosa no vaya bien.

Apaga el motor, y el movimiento y el ruido del rotor van disminuyendo hasta que lo único que oigo es el sonido de mi respiración entrecortada. Sophie se quita los auriculares y se inclina para quitarme los míos.

—Hemos llegado —me dice en voz baja.  
Su mirada es intensa, la mitad en la oscuridad y la otra mitad iluminada por las luces blancas de aterrizaje. Una metáfora muy adecuada para Sophie: La dama  
oscura y la dama blanca. Parece tensa. Aprieta la mandíbula y entrecierra los ojos.

Se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y se inclina para desabrocharme el mío. Su cara está a centímetros de la mía.

—No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?  
Su tono es muy serio, incluso angustiada, y sus ojos, ardientes. Me pilla por sorpresa.  
—Nunca haría nada que no quisiera hacer, Sophie.  
Y mientras lo digo, siento que no estoy del todo convencida, porque en estos momentos seguramente haría cualquier cosa por la mujer que está sentada a mi lado.

Pero mis palabras funcionan y Sophie se calma.

Me mira un instante con cautela y luego, ella se mueve con elegancia hasta la puerta del helicóptero y la abre. Salta, me espera y me coge de la mano para ayudarme a bajar a la pista.

En la azotea del edificio hace mucho viento y me pone nerviosa el hecho de estar en un espacio abierto a unos treinta pisos de altura. Sophie me pasa el brazo por la cintura y tira de mí.

—Vamos —me grita por encima del ruido del viento.  
Me arrastra hasta un ascensor, teclea un número en un panel, y la puerta se abre. En el ascensor, completamente revestido de espejos, hace calor. Puedo ver a Sophie hasta el infinito mire hacia donde mire, y lo bonito es que también me tiene cogida hasta el infinito. Teclea otro código, las puertas se cierran y el ascensor empieza a bajar.

Al momento estamos en un vestíbulo totalmente blanco. En medio hay una mesa redonda de madera oscura con un enorme ramo de flores blancas. Las paredes  
están llenas de cuadros. Abre una puerta doble, y el blanco se prolonga por un amplio pasillo que nos lleva hasta la entrada de una habitación inmensa. Es el salón  
principal, de techos altísimos. Calificarlo de «enorme» sería quedarse muy corto. La pared del fondo es de cristal y da a un balcón con magníficas vistas a la ciudad.

A la derecha hay un imponente sofá en forma de U en el que podrían sentarse cómodamente diez personas. Frente a él, una chimenea ultramoderna de acero inoxidable… o a saber, quizá sea de platino. El fuego encendido llamea suavemente.

A la izquierda, junto a la entrada, está la zona de la cocina. Toda blanca, con la encimera de madera oscura y una barra en la que pueden sentarse seis personas.  
Junto a la zona de la cocina, frente a la pared de cristal, hay una mesa de comedor rodeada de dieciséis sillas.

Y en el rincón hay un enorme piano negro y resplandeciente. Claro… seguramente también ella toca el piano. En todas las paredes hay cuadros de todo tipo y tamaño. En realidad, el apartamento parece más una galería que una vivienda.

—¿Me das la chaqueta? —me pregunta Sophie.  
Niego con la cabeza. He cogido frío en la pista del helicóptero.  
—¿Quieres tomar una copa? —me pregunta.  
Parpadeo. ¿Después de lo que pasó ayer? ¿Está de broma o qué? Por un segundo pienso en pedirle un margarita, pero no me atrevo.  
—Yo tomaré una copa de vino blanco. ¿Quieres tú otra?  
—Sí, gracias —murmuro.  
Me siento incómoda en este enorme salón. Me acerco a la pared de cristal y me doy cuenta de que la parte inferior del panel se abre al balcón en forma de acordeón.

Abajo se ve Seattle, iluminada y animada. Retrocedo hacia la zona de la cocina —tardo unos segundos, porque está muy lejos de la pared de cristal—, donde Sophie está abriendo una botella de vino. Se ha quitado la chaqueta.  
—¿Te parece bien un Pouilly Fumé?  
—No tengo ni idea de vinos, Sophie. Estoy segura de que será perfecto.  
Hablo en voz baja y entrecortada. El corazón me late muy deprisa. Quiero salir corriendo.

Esto es lujo de verdad, de una riqueza exagerada, tipo Bill Gates.  
¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Sabes muy bien lo que estás haciendo aquí, se burla mi subconsciente. Sí, quiero irme a la cama con Sophie Webster.

—Toma —me dice tendiéndome una copa de vino.  
Hasta las copas son lujosas, de cristal grueso y muy modernas. Doy un sorbo. El vino es ligero, fresco y delicioso.  
—Estás muy callada y ni siquiera te has puesto roja. La verdad es que creo que nunca te había visto tan pálida, Sian —murmura—. ¿Tienes hambre?  
Niego con la cabeza. No de comida.  
—Qué casa tan grande.  
—¿Grande?  
—Grande.  
—Es grande —admite con una mirada divertida.  
Doy otro sorbo de vino.  
—¿Sabes tocar? —le pregunto señalando el piano.  
—Sí.  
—¿Bien?  
—Sí.  
—Claro, cómo no. ¿Hay algo que no hagas bien?  
—Sí… un par o tres de cosas.  
Da un sorbo de vino sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Siento que su mirada me sigue cuando me giro y observo el inmenso salón. Pero no debería llamarlo «sala».  
No es un salón, sino una declaración de principios.

—¿Quieres sentarte?  
Asiento con la cabeza. Me coge de la mano y me lleva al gran sofá de color crema. Mientras me siento, me asalta la idea de que parezco Tess Durbeyfield observando la nueva casa del notario Alec d'Urberville. La idea me hace sonreír.

—¿Qué te parece tan divertido?  
Está sentada a mi lado, mirándome. Ha apoyado el codo derecho en el respaldo del sofá, con la mano bajo la barbilla.  
—¿Por qué me regalaste precisamente Tess, la de los d'Urberville? —le pregunto.  
Sophie me mira fijamente un momento. Creo que le ha sorprendido mi pregunta.

—Bueno, me dijiste que te gustaba Thomas Hardy.  
—¿Solo por eso?  
Hasta yo soy consciente de que mi voz suena decepcionada. Aprieta los labios.  
—Me pareció apropiado. Yo podría empujarte a algún ideal imposible, como Ángel Clare, o corromperte del todo, como Alec d'Urberville —murmura.  
Sus ojos brillan, impenetrables y se ve peligrosa.

—Si solo hay dos posibilidades, elijo la corrupción —susurro mirándola.  
Mi subconsciente me observa asombrada. Sophie se queda boquiabierta.  
—Sian, deja de morderte el labio, por favor. Me desconcentras. No sabes lo que dices.  
—Por eso estoy aquí.  
Frunce el ceño.  
—Sí. ¿Me disculpas un momento?  
Ella desaparece por una gran puerta al otro extremo del salón. A los dos minutos vuelve con unos papeles en las manos.

—Esto es un acuerdo de confidencialidad. —Se encoge de hombros y parece ligeramente incómoda—. Mi abogado ha insistido.  
Me lo tiende. Estoy totalmente perpleja.  
—Si eliges la segunda opción, la corrupción, tendrás que firmarlo.  
—¿Y si no quiero firmar nada?  
—Entonces te quedas con los ideales de Ángel Clare, bueno, al menos en la mayor parte del libro.

—¿Qué implica este acuerdo?  
—Implica que no puedes contar nada de lo que suceda entre nosotras. Nada a nadie.  
La observo sin dar crédito. Mierda. Tiene que ser mala, mala de verdad, y ahora tengo mucha curiosidad por saber de qué se trata.  
—De acuerdo, lo firmaré.  
Me tiende un bolígrafo.  
—¿Ni siquiera vas a leerlo?  
—No.  
Frunce el ceño.  
—Sian, siempre deberías leer todo lo que firmas —me riñe.  
—Sophie, lo que no entiendes es que en ningún caso hablaría de nosotras con nadie. Ni siquiera con Tina. Así que lo mismo da si firmo un acuerdo o no. Si es tan importante para ti o para tu abogado… con el que es obvio que hablas de mí, de acuerdo. Lo firmaré.  
Me observa fijamente y asiente muy seria.

—Buena puntualización, señorita Powers.  
Firmo con gesto grandilocuente las dos copias y le devuelvo una. Doblo la otra, me la meto en el bolso y doy un largo sorbo de vino. Parezco mucho más valiente de lo que en realidad me siento.

—¿Quiere decir eso que vas a hacerme el amor esta noche, Sophie?  
¡Maldita sea! ¿Acabo de decir eso? Abre ligeramente la boca, pero enseguida se recompone.  
—No, Sian, no quiere decir eso. En primer lugar, yo no hago el amor. Yo follo… duro.

En segundo lugar, tenemos mucho más papeleo que arreglar.

Y en tercer lugar, todavía no sabes de lo que se trata.

Todavía podrías salir corriendo. Ven, quiero mostrarte mi cuarto de juegos.  
Me quedo boquiabierta. ¡Follo duro! Madre mía. Suena de lo más excitante. Pero ¿por qué vamos a ver un cuarto de juegos? Estoy perpleja.

—¿Quieres jugar con la Xbox? —le pregunto.  
Ella se ríe a carcajadas.  
—No, Sian, ni a la Xbox ni a la PlayStation. Ven.  
Ella se levanta y me tiende la mano. Dejo que me lleve de nuevo al pasillo. A la derecha de la puerta doble por la que entramos hay otra puerta que da a una escalera.

Subimos al piso de arriba y giramos a la derecha. Se saca una llave del bolsillo, la gira en la cerradura de otra puerta y respira hondo.  
—Puedes marcharte en cualquier momento. El helicóptero está listo para llevarte a donde quieras. Puedes pasar la noche aquí y marcharte mañana por la  
mañana. Lo que decidas me parecerá bien.  
—Abre la maldita puerta de una vez, Sophie.  
Abre la puerta y se aparta a un lado para que entre yo primero. Vuelvo a mirarla. Quiero saber lo que hay ahí dentro. Respiro hondo y entro.  
Y siento como si me hubiera transportado al siglo XVI, a la época de la Inquisición española…


	7. Chapter 7

**Parte I - Capítulo 7**

Lo primero que noto es el olor: piel, madera y cera con un ligero aroma a limón. Es muy agradable, y la luz es tenue, sutil. En realidad no veo de dónde sale, de algún sitio junto a la cornisa, y emite un resplandor ambiental.

Las paredes y el techo son de color burdeos oscuro, que da a la espaciosa habitación un efecto  
uterino, y el suelo es de madera barnizada muy vieja.

En la pared, frente a la puerta, hay una gran X de madera, de caoba muy brillante, con esposas en los extremos para sujetarse. Por encima hay una gran rejilla de hierro suspendida del techo, como mínimo de dos metros cuadrados, de la que cuelgan todo tipo de cuerdas, cadenas y grilletes brillantes.

Cerca de la puerta, dos grandes postes relucientes y ornamentados, como balaustres de una barandilla pero más grandes, cuelgan a lo largo de la pared como barras de cortina. De ellos pende una impresionante colección de palos, látigos, fustas y curiosos instrumentos con plumas.

Junto a la puerta hay un mueble de caoba maciza con cajones muy estrechos, como si estuvieran destinados a guardar muestras en un viejo museo. Por un instante  
me pregunto qué hay dentro. ¿Quiero saberlo?

En la esquina del fondo veo un banco acolchado de piel de color granate, y pegado a la pared, un estante de madera que parece una taquera para palos de billar, pero que al observarlo con más atención descubro que contiene varas de diversos tamaños y grosores.

En la esquina opuesta hay una sólida mesa de casi dos metros de largo —madera brillante con patas talladas—, y debajo, dos taburetes a juego.

Pero lo que domina la habitación es una cama. Es más grande que las de matrimonio, con dosel de cuatro postes tallado de estilo rococó. Parece de finales del siglo XIX. Debajo del dosel veo más cadenas y esposas relucientes. No hay ropa de cama… solo un colchón cubierto de piel roja, y varios cojines de satén rojo en un extremo.

A unos metros de los pies de la cama hay un gran sofá Chesterfield granate, plantificado en medio de la sala, frente a la cama. Extraña distribución… eso de  
poner un sofá frente a la cama. Y sonrío para mis adentros.

Me parece raro el sofá, cuando en realidad es el mueble más normal de toda la habitación. Alzó los ojos y observo el techo. Está lleno de mosquetones, a intervalos irregulares. Me pregunto por un segundo para qué sirven. Es extraño, pero toda esa madera, las paredes oscuras, la tenue luz y la piel granate hacen que la habitación parezca dulce y romántica… Sé que es cualquier cosa menos eso. Eso es lo que Sophie entiende por dulzura y romanticismo.

Me giro y ella está mirándome fijamente, como suponía, con expresión impenetrable. Avanzo por la habitación y me sigue. El artilugio de plumas me ha intrigado. Me decido a tocarlo. Es de ante, como un pequeño gato de nueve colas, pero más grueso y con pequeñas bolas de plástico en los extremos.

—Es un látigo de tiras —dice Sophie en voz baja y dulce.  
Un látigo de tiras… Vaya. Creo que estoy en estado de shock.

_Mi subconsciente ha emigrado, o se ha quedado muda, o sencillamente se ha caído en redondo y se ha muerto. Estoy paralizada_.

Puedo observar y asimilar, pero no articular lo que siento ante todo esto, porque estoy en estado de shock. ¿Cuál es la reacción adecuada cuando descubres que tu posible amante es una sádica o una masoquista total? Miedo… sí… esa parece ser la sensación principal. Ahora me doy cuenta.

Pero extrañamente no de ella. No creo que me hiciera daño. Bueno, no sin mi consentimiento. Un sinfín de preguntas me nubla la mente. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?  
¿Cuándo? ¿Con qué frecuencia? ¿Quién? Me acerco a la cama y paso las manos por uno de los postes. Es muy grueso, y el tallado es impresionante.

—Di algo —me pide Sophie en tono engañosamente dulce.  
—¿Se lo haces a gente o te lo hacen a ti?  
Frunce la boca, no sé si divertida o aliviada.  
—¿A gente? —Pestañea un par de veces, como si estuviera pensando qué contestarme—. Se lo hago a mujeres que quieren que se lo haga.  
No lo entiendo.  
—Si tienes voluntarias dispuestas a aceptar esto, ¿qué hago yo aquí?  
—Porque quiero hacerlo contigo, lo deseo.  
—Oh.  
Me quedo boquiabierta. ¿Por qué?

Me dirijo a la otra esquina de la sala, paso la mano por el banco acolchado, alto hasta la cintura, y deslizo los dedos por la piel. Le gusta hacer daño a las mujeres. La idea me deprime.  
—¿Eres una sádica?  
—Soy una Ama.  
Sus ojos azules eléctricos se vuelven abrasadores, intensos.  
—¿Qué significa eso? —le pregunto en un susurro.  
—Significa que quiero que te rindas a mí en todo voluntariamente.  
La miro frunciendo el ceño, intentando asimilar la idea.  
—¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?  
—Por complacerme —murmura ladeando la cabeza.  
Veo que esboza una sonrisa.  
¡Complacerle! ¡Quiere que la complazca! Creo que me quedo boquiabierta.

Complacer a Sophie Webster. Y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que sí, de que es  
exactamente lo que quiero hacer. Quiero que disfrute conmigo. Es una revelación.

—Digamos, en términos muy simples, que quiero que quieras complacerme —me dice en voz baja, hipnótica.  
—¿Cómo tengo que hacerlo?  
Siento la boca seca. Ojalá tuviera más vino. De acuerdo, entiendo lo de complacerla, pero el gabinete de tortura isabelino me ha dejado desconcertada. ¿Quiero saber la respuesta?

—Tengo normas, y quiero que las acates. Son normas que a ti te benefician y a mí me proporcionan placer. Si cumples esas normas para complacerme, te recompensaré. Si no, te castigaré para que aprendas —susurra.  
Mientras ella me habla, miro el estante de las varas.

—¿Y en qué momento entra en juego todo esto? —le pregunto señalando con la mano alrededor del cuarto.  
—Es parte del paquete de incentivos. Tanto de la recompensa como del castigo.  
—Entonces disfrutarás ejerciendo tu voluntad sobre mí.  
—Se trata de ganarme tu confianza y tu respeto para que me permitas ejercer mi voluntad sobre ti.

Obtendré un gran placer, incluso una gran alegría, si te sometes. Cuanto más te sometas, mayor será mi alegría. La ecuación es muy sencilla.  
—De acuerdo, ¿y qué saco yo de todo esto?  
Se encoge de hombros y parece hacer un gesto de disculpa.  
—A mí —se limita a contestarme.  
Dios mío… Sophie me observa pasándose la mano por el pelo.  
—Sian, no hay manera de saber lo que piensas —murmura nerviosa

—Volvamos abajo, así podré concentrarme mejor. Me desconcentra mucho estar contigo aquí. Me tiende una mano, pero ahora no sé si cogerla.

Tina me había dicho que ella era peligrosa, y tenía mucha razón. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Es peligroso para mi salud, porque sé que voy a decir que sí. Y una parte de mí no  
quiere. Una parte de mí quiere gritar y salir corriendo de este cuarto y de todo lo que representa. Me siento muy desorientada.

—No voy a hacerte daño, Sian.  
Sé que ella no me miente. La cojo de la mano y salgo con ella del cuarto.  
—Quiero mostrarte algo, por si aceptas.

En lugar de bajar las escaleras, gira a la derecha del cuarto de juegos, como ella lo llama, y avanza por un pasillo. Pasamos junto a varias puertas hasta que  
llegamos a la última. Al otro lado hay un dormitorio con una cama de matrimonio.

Todo es blanco… todo: los muebles, las paredes, la ropa de cama. Es aséptica y fría, pero con una vista preciosa de Seattle desde la pared de cristal.  
—Esta será tu habitación. Puedes decorarla a tu gusto y tener aquí lo que quieras.  
—¿Mi habitación? ¿Esperas que me venga a vivir aquí? —le pregunto a Sophie sin poder disimular mi tono horrorizado.  
—A vivir no. Solo, digamos, del viernes por la noche al domingo. Tenemos que hablar del tema y negociarlo. Si aceptas —añade en voz baja y dubitativa.  
—¿Dormiré aquí?  
—Sí.  
—No contigo.  
—No. Ya te lo dije. Yo no duermo con nadie. Solo contigo cuando te has emborrachado hasta perder el sentido —me dice en tono de reprimenda.

Aprieto los labios. Hay algo que no me encaja. La amable y cuidadosa Sophie, que me rescata cuando estoy borracha y me sujeta amablemente mientras vomito  
en las azaleas, y la loca que tiene un cuarto especial lleno de látigos y cadenas.

—¿Dónde duermes tú?  
—Mi habitación está abajo. Vamos, debes de tener hambre.  
—Es raro, pero creo que se me ha quitado el hambre —murmuro de mala gana.  
—Tienes que comer, Sian —me regaña.  
Me coge de la mano y volvemos al piso de abajo.

De vuelta en el salón increíblemente grande, me siento muy inquieta. Estoy al borde de un precipicio y tengo que decidir si quiero saltar o no.  
—Soy totalmente consciente de que estoy llevándote por un camino oscuro, Sian, y por eso quiero de verdad que te lo pienses bien. Seguro que tienes cosas que preguntarme — ella me dice soltándome la mano y dirigiéndose con paso tranquilo a la cocina.  
Tengo cosas que preguntarle. Pero ¿por dónde empiezo?

—Has firmado el acuerdo de confidencialidad, así que puedes preguntar lo que quieras y te contestaré.  
Estoy junto a la barra de la cocina y observo cómo Sophie abre el frigorífico y saca un plato de quesos con dos enormes racimos de uvas blancas y rojas.

Deja el plato en la encimera y empieza a cortar una baguette.

—Siéntate —me dice señalando un taburete junto a la barra.  
Obedezco su orden. Si voy a aceptarla, tendré que acostumbrarme. Me doy cuenta de que se ha mostrado dominante desde que la conocí.

—Has hablado de papeleo.  
—Sí.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Bueno, aparte del acuerdo de confidencialidad, a un contrato que especifique lo que haremos y lo que no haremos. Tengo que saber cuáles son tus límites, y tú tienes que saber cuáles son los míos. Se trata de un consenso, Sian.  
—¿Y si no quiero?  
—Perfecto —me contesta prudentemente.  
—Pero ¿no tendremos la más mínima relación? —le pregunto.  
—No.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Es la única relación que me interesa.  
—¿Por qué?  
Se encoge de hombros.  
—Soy así.  
—¿Y cómo llegaste a ser así?  
—¿Por qué cada uno es cómo es? Es muy difícil saberlo. ¿Por qué a unos les gusta el queso y otros lo odian? ¿Te gusta el queso? La señora Jones, mi ama de  
llaves, ha dejado queso para la cena.

Saca dos grandes platos blancos de un armario y coloca uno delante de mí.  
Y ahora nos ponemos a hablar del queso… Maldita sea…  
—¿Qué normas tengo que cumplir?  
—Las tengo por escrito. Las veremos después de cenar.  
Comida… ¿Cómo voy a comer ahora?  
—De verdad que no tengo hambre —susurro.  
—Vas a comer —se limita a responderme.  
La dominante Sophie. Ahora está todo claro.

—¿Quieres otra copa de vino?  
—Sí, por favor.  
Me sirve otra copa y se sienta a mi lado. Doy un rápido sorbo.  
—Te sentará bien comer, Sian.  
Cojo un pequeño racimo de uvas. Con esto sí que puedo. Ella entorna los ojos.  
—¿Hace mucho que estás metida en esto? —le pregunto.  
—Sí.  
—¿Es fácil encontrar a mujeres que lo acepten?  
Ella me mira y alza una ceja.  
—Te sorprenderías —me contesta fríamente.  
—Entonces, ¿por qué yo? De verdad que no lo entiendo.  
—Sian, ya lo he dicho. Tienes algo. No puedo apartarme de ti. —Sonríe irónicamente.

—Soy como una polilla atraída por la luz. —Su voz se enturbia—.  
Te deseo con locura, especialmente ahora, cuando vuelves a morderte el labio.  
Ella respira hondo y traga saliva.

El estómago me da vueltas. Me desea… de una manera rara, es cierto, pero esta mujer preciosa, extraña y pervertida me desea.  
—Creo que le has dado la vuelta a ese cliché —refunfuño.  
Yo soy la polilla y ella es la luz, y voy a quemarme. Lo sé.  
—¡Come!  
—No. Todavía no he firmado nada, así que creo que haré lo que yo decida un rato más, si no te parece mal.  
Sus ojos se dulcifican y sus labios esbozan una sonrisa.

—Como quiera, señorita Powers.  
—¿Cuántas mujeres? —pregunto de sopetón, pero siento mucha curiosidad.  
—Quince.  
Vaya, menos de las que pensaba.  
—¿Durante largos periodos de tiempo?  
—Algunas sí.  
—¿Alguna vez has hecho daño a alguna?  
—Sí.  
¡Maldita sea!  
—¿Grave?  
—No.  
—¿Me harás daño a mí?  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Si vas a hacerme daño físicamente.  
—Te castigaré cuando sea necesario, y será doloroso.  
Creo que estoy mareándome. Tomo otro sorbo de vino. El alcohol me dará valor.  
—¿Alguna vez te han pegado? —le pregunto.  
—Sí.  
Vaya, me sorprende. Antes de que haya podido preguntarle por esta última revelación, ella interrumpe el curso de mis pensamientos.  
—Vamos a hablar a mi estudio. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Me cuesta mucho procesar todo esto. He sido tan inocente que pensaba que pasaría una noche de pasión desenfrenada en la cama de esta mujer, y aquí estamos, negociando un extraño acuerdo.

La sigo hasta su estudio, una amplia habitación con otro ventanal desde el techo hasta el suelo que da al balcón. Se sienta a la mesa, me indica con un gesto que tome asiento en una silla de cuero frente a ella y me tiende una hoja de papel.

—Estas son las normas. Podemos cambiarlas. Forman parte del contrato, que también te daré.  
Léelas y las comentamos.

NORMAS

Obediencia:  
La Sumisa obedecerá inmediatamente todas las instrucciones de la Ama, sin dudar, sin reservas y de forma expeditiva. La Sumisa aceptará toda actividad sexual que la Ama  
considere oportuna y placentera, excepto las actividades contempladas en los límites infranqueables (Apéndice 2). Lo hará con entusiasmo y sin dudar.

Sueño:  
La Sumisa garantizará que duerme como mínimo siete horas diarias cuando no esté con su Ama.

Comida:  
Para cuidar su salud y su bienestar, la Sumisa comerá frecuentemente los alimentos incluidos en una lista (Apéndice 4). La Sumisa no comerá entre horas, a excepción de  
fruta.

Ropa:  
Durante la vigencia del contrato, la Sumisa solo llevará ropa que la Ama haya aprobado. La Ama ofrecerá a la Sumisa un presupuesto para ropa, que la Sumisa debe utilizar. La Ama acompañará a la Sumisa a comprar ropa cuando sea necesario. Si la Ama así lo exige, mientras el contrato esté vigente, la Sumisa se pondrá los adornos que le exija la  
Ama, en su presencia o en cualquier otro momento que la Ama considere oportuno.

Ejercicio:  
La Ama proporcionará a la Sumisa un entrenador personal cuatro veces por semana, en sesiones de una hora, a horas convenidas por el entrenador personal y la Sumisa. El entrenador personal informará a la Ama de los avances de la Sumisa.

Higiene personal y belleza:  
La Sumisa estará limpia y depilada en todo momento. La Sumisa irá a un salón de belleza elegido por la Ama cuando esta lo decida y se someterá a cualquier tratamiento que  
la Ama considere oportuno.

Seguridad personal:  
La Sumisa no beberá en exceso, ni fumará, ni tomará sustancias psicotrópicas, ni correrá riesgos innecesarios.

Cualidades personales:  
La Sumisa solo mantendrá relaciones sexuales con la Ama. La Sumisa se comportará en todo momento con respeto y humildad. Debe comprender que su conducta influye  
directamente en la de la Ama. Será responsable de cualquier fechoría, maldad y mala conducta que lleve a cabo cuando la Ama no esté presente.  
El incumplimiento de cualquiera de las normas anteriores será inmediatamente castigada, y la Ama determinará la naturaleza del castigo.

_Madre mía_.

—¿Límites infranqueables? —le pregunto.  
—Sí. Lo que no harás tú y lo que no haré yo. Tenemos que especificarlo en nuestro acuerdo.  
—No estoy segura de que vaya a aceptar dinero para ropa. No me parece bien.  
Me muevo incómoda. La palabra «puta» me resuena en la cabeza.  
—Quiero gastar dinero en ti. Déjame comprarte ropa. Quizá necesite que me acompañes a algún acto, y quiero que vayas bien vestida. Estoy segura de que con tu sueldo, cuando encuentres trabajo, no podrás costearte la ropa que me gustaría que llevaras.  
—¿No tendré que llevarla cuando no esté contigo?  
—No.  
—De acuerdo.  
Hazte a la idea de que será como un uniforme.

—No quiero hacer ejercicio cuatro veces por semana.  
—Sian, necesito que estés ágil, fuerte y resistente. Confía en mí. Tienes que hacer ejercicio.  
—Pero seguro que no cuatro veces por semana. ¿Qué te parece tres?  
—Quiero que sean cuatro.  
—Creía que esto era una negociación.  
Frunce los labios.

—De acuerdo, señorita Powers, vuelve a tener razón. ¿Qué te parece una hora tres días por semana, y media hora otro día?  
—Tres días, tres horas. Me da la impresión de que te ocuparás de que haga ejercicio cuando esté aquí.  
Ella sonríe perversamente y le brillan los ojos, como si se sintiera aliviada.  
—Sí, lo haré. De acuerdo. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres hacer las prácticas en mi empresa? Eres buena negociando.  
—No, no creo que sea buena idea.  
Observo la hoja con sus normas. ¡Depilarme! ¿Depilarme el qué? ¿Todo? ¡Uf!  
—Pasemos a los límites. Estos son los míos —me dice tendiéndome otra hoja de papel.

LÍMITES INFRANQUEABLES  
Actos con fuego.  
Actos con orina, defecación y excrementos.  
Actos con agujas, cuchillos, perforaciones y sangre.  
Actos con instrumental médico ginecológico.  
Actos con niños y animales.  
Actos que dejen marcas permanentes en la piel.  
Actos relativos al control de la respiración.  
Actividad que implique contacto directo con corriente eléctrica (tanto alterna como continua), fuego o llamas en el cuerpo.

Uf. ¡Tiene que escribirlos! Por supuesto… todos estos límites parecen sensatos y necesarios, la verdad… Seguramente cualquier persona en su sano juicio no  
querría meterse en este tipo de cosas. Pero se me ha revuelto el estómago.

—¿Quieres añadir algo? —me pregunta amablemente.  
Mierda. No tengo ni idea. Estoy totalmente perpleja. Me mira y arruga la frente se ve linda cuando hace ese gesto.  
—¿Hay algo que no quieras hacer?  
—No lo sé.  
—¿Qué es eso de que no lo sabes?  
Me remuevo incómoda y me muerdo el labio.

—Nunca he hecho cosas así.  
—Bueno, ¿ha habido algo que no te ha gustado hacer en el sexo?  
Por primera vez en lo que parecen siglos, me ruborizo.  
—Puedes decírmelo, Sian. Si no somos sinceras, no va a funcionar.  
Vuelvo a removerme incómoda y me contemplo los dedos nudosos.  
—Dímelo — ella me pide.

—Bueno… Nunca me he acostado con nadie, así que no lo sé —le digo en voz baja.  
Levanto los ojos hacia ella, que me mira boquiabierta, paralizada y pálida, muy pálida.  
—¿Nunca? —susurra.  
Asiento.

—¿Eres virgen?  
Asiento con la cabeza y vuelvo a ruborizarme. Ella cierra los ojos y parece estar contando hasta diez. Cuando los abre, me mira enfadada.

—¿Por qué cojones no me lo habías dicho? —gruñe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Parte I - Capítulo 8**

Sophie recorre su estudio de un lado a otro pasándose las manos por el pelo. Las dos manos… lo que quiere decir que está doblemente enfadada. Su autocontrol habitual parece haberse resquebrajado.

—No entiendo por qué no me lo has dicho — ella me riñe.  
—No ha salido el tema. No tengo por costumbre ir contando por ahí mi vida sexual. Además… apenas nos conocemos.  
Me contemplo las manos. ¿Por qué me siento culpable? ¿Por qué está tan rabiosa? La miro.

—Bueno, ahora sabes mucho más de mí —me dice bruscamente. Y aprieta sus carnosos labios

—Sabía que no tenías mucha experiencia, pero… ¡virgen! — ella lo dice como si fuera un insulto.

—Mierda, Sian, acabo de mostrarte… —se queja

—Que Dios me perdone. ¿Te han besado alguna vez, sin contarme a mí?

—Pues claro — contesto intentando parecer ofendida.  
Vale… quizá un par de veces.

—¿Y no has perdido la cabeza por ningún chico o chica? De verdad que no te entiendo.

Tienes veintiún años, casi veintidós.

Eres guapa y hermosa.

Ella vuelve a pasarse la mano por el pelo.

Guapa y hermosa. Me ruborizo de alegría.

Sophie Webster me considera guapa y hermosa. Entrelazo los dedos y los miro fijamente intentando disimular mi estúpida sonrisa. _Mi adormecida subconsciente asoma la cabeza._ ¿Dónde estaba cuando la necesitaba?

—¿Y de verdad estás hablando de lo que quiero hacer cuando no tienes experiencia? —Junta las cejas.

—¿Por qué has eludido el sexo? Cuénteme, por favor.  
Me encojo de hombros.

—Nadie me ha… en fin…  
Nadie me ha hecho sentir así, solo tú. Y resulta que tú eres una especie de loca controladora.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadada conmigo? —le susurro.

—No estoy enfadada contigo. Estoy enfadada conmigo misma.  
Había dado por sentado… —Suspira, me mira detenidamente y mueve la cabeza.

—¿Quieres marcharte? —me pregunta en tono dulce.

—No, a menos que tú quieras que me marche —murmuro.  
_No, por favor… No quiero marcharme._

—Claro que no. Me gusta tenerte aquí —me dice frunciendo el ceño, y echa un vistazo al reloj.

—. Es tarde. —Y vuelve a levantar los ojos hacia mí.

—. Estás mordiéndote el labio —me dice con voz ronca y mirándome pensativa.

—Perdona.

—No te disculpes. Es solo que yo también quiero morderlo… fuerte.  
Me quedo boquiabierta… ¿Cómo puede decirme esas cosas y pretender que no me afecten?

—Ven —murmura.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a arreglar la situación ahora mismo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué situación?

—Tu situación, Sian. Voy a hacerte el amor, ahora.

—Oh. Siento que el suelo se mueve. Soy una situación. Contengo la respiración.

—Si quieres, claro. No quiero tentar a la suerte.  
—Creía que no hacías el amor. Creía que solo follabas duro.  
Trago saliva. De pronto se me ha secado la boca.  
Ella me lanza una sonrisa perversa que me recorre el cuerpo hasta llegar a…

—Puedo hacer una excepción, o quizá combinar las dos cosas. Ya veremos. De verdad quiero hacerte el amor. Ven a la cama conmigo, por favor. Quiero que nuestro acuerdo funcione, pero tienes que hacerte una idea de dónde estás metiéndote.

Podemos empezar tu entrenamiento esta noche… con lo básico. No quiere decir que venga con flores y corazones. Es un medio para llegar a un fin, pero quiero ese fin y espero que tú lo quieras también

—Ella me dice con mirada intensa.  
Me ruborizo… Madre mía… Mis deseos se hacen realidad.

—Pero no he hecho todo lo que pides en tu lista de normas —le digo con voz entrecortada e insegura.

—Olvídate de las normas. Olvídate de todos esos detalles por esta noche._ Te deseo._ Te he deseado desde que te caíste en mi despacho, y sé que tú también me deseas. No estarías aquí charlando tranquilamente sobre castigos y límites infranqueables si no me desearas.

—Siany, por favor, quédate conmigo esta noche. Me tiende la mano con ojos brillantes, ardientes… excitados, y la cojo. Tira de mí hasta rodearme entre sus brazos. El movimiento me pilla por sorpresa y de pronto siento todo su cuerpo pegado al mío. Me recorre la nuca con los dedos, enrolla mi coleta entorno a la muñeca y tira suavemente para obligarme a levantar la cara. _Está mirándome._

—Eres una chica muy valiente —susurra—. Me tienes fascinada.  
Sus palabras son como un artilugio incendiario._ Me arde la sangre._ Se inclina, me besa suavemente y me chupa el labio inferior.

—Quiero morder este labio —murmura sin despegarse de mi boca.  
Y tira de él con los dientes cuidadosamente. Gimo y sonríe.

—Por favor, Sian, déjame hacerte el amor.

—Sí —susurro.

Para eso estoy aquí. Veo su sonrisa triunfante cuando me suelta, me coge de la mano y me conduce a través de la casa.

Su dormitorio es grande. Desde los ventanales se ven los iluminados rascacielos de Seattle.

Las paredes son blancas, y los accesorios, morado claro.

La enorme cama es ultramoderna, de madera maciza de color gris, con cuatro postes pero sin dosel.

En la pared de la cabecera hay un impresionante paisaje marino.

Estoy temblando como una hoja.

Ya está. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, voy a hacerlo, y nada menos que con Sophie Webster.

Respiro entrecortadamente y no puedo apartar los ojos de ella.

Se quita el reloj y lo deja encima de una cómoda a juego con la cama.

Luego se quita la chaqueta y la deja en una silla.

Lleva una camisa blanca de seda y unos vaqueros ajustados que resalta su espectacular trasero. ¡Madre mía!.

Ella es sexy hasta perder el sentido. Su pelo castaño está suelto y bien peinado… Sus ojos azules eléctricos son audaces y brillantes.

Se quita las Converse y se inclina para quitarse también los calcetines. Los pies de Sophie Webster simplemente perfectos… Uau… ¿Qué tendrán los pies descalzos?. Ella se gira y me mira con expresión dulce.

—¿Quieres que cierre las persianas?

—No me importa —susurro—. Creía que no permitías a nadie dormir en tu cama.

—¿Quién ha dicho que vamos a dormir? —murmura.

—Oh. Madre mía.  
Se acerca a mí despacio. Está muy segura de sí misma, muy sexy, y le brillan los ojos.

El corazón se me dispara y la sangre me bombea por todo el cuerpo.

El deseo, un deseo caliente e intenso, me invade el vientre.

Ella se detiene frente a mí y me mira a los ojos. Oh, es tan sexy…

—Vamos a quitarte la chaqueta, si te parece —me dice en voz baja.  
Agarra las solapas y muy suavemente me desliza la chaqueta por los hombros y la deja en la silla.

—¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo, Sian? —me susurra.  
Se me corta la respiración. No puedo apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Alza una mano y me pasa suavemente los dedos por la mejilla hasta el mentón.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que voy a hacerte? —añade acariciándome la barbilla.  
Los músculos de mi parte más profunda y oscura se tensan con infinito placer.

El dolor es tan dulce y tan agudo que quiero cerrar los ojos, pero los suyos, que me miran ardientes, me hipnotizan.

Se inclina y me besa.

Sus labios carnosos y dulces lentamente se acoplan a los míos.

Empieza a desabrocharme la blusa besándome ligeramente la mandíbula, la barbilla y las comisuras de la boca.

Me la quita muy despacio y la deja caer al suelo. Ella se aparta un poco y me observa. Por suerte, llevo el sujetador azul cielo de encaje, que me queda estupendo.

—Sian… —me dice—. Tienes una piel preciosa, blanca y perfecta. —Quiero besártela centímetro a centímetro.

_Me ruborizo. Madre mía… ¿Por qué dijo que ella no podía hacer el amor? Haré lo que me pida._ Me agarra de la coleta, la deshace y jadea cuando la melena me cae en cascada sobre los hombros.

—Me gustan las rubias —murmura.

Mete las dos manos entre mis cabellos y me sujeta la cabeza. Su beso es exigente, su lengua y sus labios, persuasivos. Gimo y mi lengua indecisa se encuentra con la suya. Me rodea con sus brazos, me acerca su cuerpo y me aprieta muy fuerte y siento sus perfectos pechos juntos a los míos.

Una mano sigue en mi pelo, y la otra me recorre la columna hasta la cintura y sigue avanzando, sigue la curva de mi trasero y me empuja suavemente contra sus caderas. Empuja lánguidamente contra mi cuerpo.

Vuelvo a gemir sin apartar los labios de su boca. Apenas puedo resistir las desenfrenadas sensaciones —¿o son hormonas?— que me devastan el cuerpo.

_La deseo con locura._ La cojo por los brazos y siento su delgadez pero ella es sorprendentemente fuerte… Con gesto indeciso, subo las manos hasta su cara y su pelo, que es muy suave.

Tiro suavemente de él, y Sophie gime. Me conduce despacio hacia la cama, hasta que la siento detrás de las rodillas.

Creo que va a empujarme, pero no lo hace. Me suelta y de pronto se arrodilla. Me sujeta las caderas con las dos manos y desliza la lengua por mi ombligo, avanza hasta  
la cadera mordisqueándome y después me recorre la barriga en dirección a la otra cadera.

—Ah —gimo.

No esperaba verla de rodillas frente a mí y sentir su lengua recorriendo mi cuerpo._ Es excitante. _ Apoyo las manos en su pelo y tiro suavemente intentando calmar mi acelerada respiración.

Levanta la cara y sus ardientes ojos azules eléctricos me miran a través de sus largar y perfectas pestañas. Sube las manos, me desabrocha el botón de los vaqueros y me baja lentamente la cremallera.

Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, introduce muy despacio sus manos en mi pantalón, las pega a mi cuerpo, las desliza hasta el trasero y avanza hasta los muslos arrastrando con ellas los vaqueros.

_No puedo dejar de mirarla._ Se detiene y, sin apartar los ojos de mí ni un segundo, se lame sus carnosos y excitantes labios.

Se inclina hacia delante y pasa la nariz por el vértice en el que se unen mis muslos. La siento junto a mi sexo.

—Hueles muy bien —murmura.

Ella cierra los ojos, con expresión de puro placer, y siento como una sacudida. Extiende un brazo, tira del edredón, me empuja suavemente y caigo sobre la cama.

Todavía de rodillas, me coge un pie, me desabrocha la Converse y me la quita, junto con el calcetín. Me apoyo en los codos y me incorporo para ver lo que ella me hace.

Jadeo, muerta de deseo. Me agarra el pie por el talón y me recorre el empeine con la uña del pulgar.

Es casi doloroso, pero siento que el recorrido se proyecta sobre mi ingle. _Gimo._ Sin apartar los ojos de mí, vuelve a recorrerme el empeine, esta vez con la lengua, y después con los dientes._ Mierda._ _¿Cómo puedo sentir eso entre las piernas? Caigo sobre la cama gimiendo. Oigo su risita ahogada._

—Siany, no te imaginas lo que podría hacer contigo —me susurra.  
Me quita la otra zapatilla y el calcetín, y después se levanta y me quita los vaqueros. Estoy tumbada en su cama, en bragas y sujetador, y ella me mira detenidamente.

—Eres muy hermosa, Sian Powers. Me muero por estar dentro de ti.  
_¡Vaya manera de hablar! Es toda una seductora. Me corta la respiración._

—Muéstrame cómo te das placer.  
¿Qué? Frunzo el ceño.

—No seas tímida, Sian. Muéstrame —me susurra.  
Muevo la cabeza.

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir —le contesto con voz ronca, tan empapada de deseo que apenas la reconozco.

—¿Cómo te corres sola? Quiero verlo.  
Muevo la cabeza.

—No me corro sola —murmuro.  
Alza las cejas, atónita por un momento, sus ojos se vuelven impenetrables y niega con la cabeza como si no pudiera creérselo.

—Bueno, veremos qué podemos hacer —me dice en voz baja, desafiante, en un tono de amenaza exquisitamente sensual.

Se desabrocha los botones de los vaqueros y se lo quita despacio sin apartar los ojos de los míos y la veo lista para mí, con una braga de encaje negro.

Se inclina sobre mí, me agarra de los tobillos, me separa rápidamente las piernas y avanza por la cama entre ellas. Se queda suspendida encima de mí. Me retuerzo de deseo.

—No te muevas —murmura.  
Se inclina, me besa la parte interior de un muslo y va subiendo, sin dejar de besarme, hasta mis bragas de encaje.  
_Ay… No puedo quedarme quieta. ¿Cómo no voy a moverme? Me retuerzo debajo de ella._

—Vamos a tener que trabajar para que aprendas a quedarte quieta, bella.  
Sigue besándome la barriga y me introduce la lengua en el ombligo. Sus labios ascienden hacia el torso. _Me arde la piel. Estoy sofocada._ _Por un momento siento mucho calor, luego frío, y araño la sábana sobre la que estoy tumbada._

Sophie se tumba a mi lado y me recorre con la mano desde la cadera hasta el pecho, pasando por la cintura. Me observa con expresión impenetrable y me rodea suavemente los pechos con las manos.

—Encajan perfectamente en mi mano, Sian —murmura.  
Mete el dedo índice por la copa de mi sujetador, la baja muy despacio y deja mi pecho al aire, empujado hacia arriba por la varilla y la tela.

Desplaza el dedo a mi otro seno y repite el proceso. Los pechos se me hinchan y los pezones se me endurecen bajo su insistente mirada. El sujetador mantiene alzados mis senos.

—Muy bonitos —suspira.  
Y los pezones se me endurecen todavía más.  
Veo como su humedad se hace presente en sus bragas de encaje negro. Me chupa suavemente un pezón, desliza una mano al otro pecho, y con el pulgar rodea muy despacio el otro pezón y tira de él. _Gimo y siento que una dulce sensación me desciende hasta la ingle._

_Estoy muy húmeda. Oh, por favor, suplico para mis adentros agarrando con fuerza la sábana._ Cierra los labios alrededor de  
mi otro pezón, y cuando lo lame, casi siento una convulsión.

—Vamos a ver si conseguimos que te corras así —me susurra.  
Y sigue con su lenta y sensual incursión, ella es tan sexy. Mis pezones sienten sus hábiles dedos y sus labios, que encienden mis terminaciones nerviosas hasta el punto de que todo mi cuerpo gime en una dulce agonía, pero ella no se detiene.

—Oh… por favor — suplico.  
_Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca abierta, y gimo. Siento las piernas entumecidas. Maldita sea, ¿qué está pasándome?_

—Déjate ir, bella —murmura.  
Me aprieta un pezón con los dientes, con el pulgar y el índice tira fuerte del otro, y me dejo caer en sus manos. Mi cuerpo se agita y estalla en mil pedazos. Me besa profundamente, metiéndome la lengua en la boca para absorber mis gritos.  
_¡Dios mío! Ha sido fantástico._ Ahora ya sé a qué viene tanto asombro ante mi reacción. Me mira con una sonrisa satisfecha, aunque estoy segura de que no es más que gratitud y admiración por mí.

—Eres muy receptiva —me dice—. Tendrás que aprender a controlarlo, y será muy divertido enseñarte.  
Vuelve a besarme.  
_Mi respiración es todavía irregular mientras me recupero del orgasmo._ Desliza una mano hasta mi cintura, mis caderas, y la posa en mis partes íntimas… Ay.  
Introduce un dedo por el encaje y lentamente empieza a trazar círculos alrededor de mi sexo, me quita las bragas. Cierra los ojos por un instante y contiene la respiración.

—Estás muy húmeda voy a entrar. No sabes cuánto te deseo.  
_¿Cómo va a entrar?._

—No te preocupes —me susurra mirándome a los ojos—

—¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? —me pregunta en voz baja.

—Por favor — suplico.

—Levanta las rodillas —me ordena en tono suave.  
Obedezco de inmediato.

—Ahora voy a follarla, señorita Powers —murmura.  
Y Introduce dos de sus largos dedos dentro de mí.

—¡Aaay! —grito.  
Grito mientras lo saca y vuelve a meterlos.

—Estás muy cerrada. ¿Estás bien?  
Asiento con los ojos en blanco y agarrándome a sus brazos. _Me siento llena por dentro._ Si queda inmóvil para que me aclimate a la invasiva y abrumadora sensación  
de tenerla dentro de mí.

Sigue introduciéndome los dos dedos, cada vez con más fuerza, duele un poco, pero me encanta lo que ella hace es una experta._ Gimo._

_Al desgarrar mi virginidad, siento una extraña sensación en lo más profundo de mí, como un pellizco. _ Ella se queda inmóvil y me observa con ojos en los que brilla el triunfo.  
_Me frota el clítoris con la palma de la mano, y grito de nuevo._  
Cierra los ojos, gime y vuelve a penetrarme. _Grito por segunda vez, y se detiene_.

—¿Más? —me susurra con voz salvaje.

—Sí —le contesto.  
Vuelve a moverse y a detenerse.  
_Gimo_._ Mi cuerpo lo acepta… Oh, quiero que siga._

De repente se sienta, quita sus bragas. _¡Madre mía! Veo su sexo, ella es toda una diosa_.  
Se inclina apoyando las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, de modo que queda suspendida por encima de mí.

Me mira a los ojos con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos ardientes.  
Tiene la boca ligeramente abierta y le cuesta respirar, une su cuerpo con el mío y posiciona su sexo junto al mío de forma que se rosen y siento su humedad._ ¡Madre mía!. Gime._ _Noto que sigue con la camisa puesta._

—Voy a moverme, bella pero no me toques —me susurra, dios es tan intenso todo esto.  
Se mueve, pero esta vez no se detiene. Siento su peso sobre mí, aprisionándome introduce otra vez dos dedos y sigue moviéndose._ Gimo._

Al principio se mueve despacio, ella entra y sale de mi cuerpo. Y a medida que voy acostumbrándome a la extraña sensación, empiezo a mover las caderas hacia las suyas._ Acelera._

_Gimo y me embiste con fuerza, cada vez más deprisa, sin piedad, a un ritmo implacable, y yo mantengo el ritmo de sus embestidas._ Me besa bruscamente y vuelve a tirar de mi labio inferior con los dientes.

Se retira un poco y siento que algo crece en lo más profundo de mí, como antes. Voy poniéndome tensa a medida que ella me penetra con sus dedos una y otra vez. _Me tiembla el cuerpo, me arqueo._ _Estoy bañada en sudor._ _No sabía que sería así… No sabía que la sensación podía ser tan agradable. Mis pensamientos se dispersan… No hay más que sensaciones… Solo ella… Solo yo… Ay, por favor… Mi cuerpo se pone rígido._

—Córrete para mí, Sian —susurra sin aliento.  
_Y me dejo ir en cuanto lo dice, llego al clímax y estallo en mil pedazos bajo su cuerpo._ Y mientras se corre también ella, grita mi nombre, da una última embestida se queda inmóvil, nuestras humedades se mezclan.

_Todavía jadeo, intento ralentizar la respiración y los latidos del corazón, y mis pensamientos se sumen en el caos. Uau… ha sido algo increíble._ Abro los ojos.

Sophie ha apoyado su frente en la mía. Tiene los ojos cerrados y su respiración es irregular. Parpadea, abre los ojos y me lanza una mirada turbia, aunque dulce.  
Saca sus dedos dentro de mí.

—Oooh.  
Es una sensación extraña, que me hace estremecer.  
Se inclina, me besa suavemente en la frente y, muy despacio, empieza a salir de mi cuerpo..

—¿Te he hecho daño? —me pregunta Sophie mientras se tumba a mi lado apoyándose en un codo.  
Se pasa un mechón de pelo por detrás de su oreja. Y no puedo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Estás de verdad preguntándome si me has hecho daño?

—No me vengas con ironías —me dice con una sonrisa burlona—. En serio, ¿estás bien?  
Sus ojos son intensos, perspicaces, incluso exigentes.

Me tiendo a su lado sintiendo los miembros desmadejados, con los huesos como de goma, pero estoy relajada, muy relajada._ Le sonrió._

_No puedo dejar de sonreír. Ahora entiendo a qué viene tanto alboroto._ Dos orgasmos… todo tu ser completamente descontrolado, como cuando una lavadora centrifuga._ Uau._ No tenía ni idea de lo que mi cuerpo era capaz, de que podía tensarse tanto y liberarse de forma tan violenta, tan gratificante. El placer ha sido indescriptible.

—Estás mordiéndote el labio, y no me has contestado.  
Ella frunce el ceño se ve linda cuando lo hace. _Le sonrío con gesto travieso._ Está imponente con su pelo alborotado, sus ardientes ojos azules eléctricos entrecerrados y su expresión seria e impenetrable.

—Me gustaría volver a hacerlo —susurro.  
Por un momento creo ver una fugaz expresión de alivio en su cara. Luego cambia rápidamente de expresión y me mira con ojos velados.

—¿Ahora mismo, señorita Powers? —musita en tono frío. Se inclina sobre mí y me besa suavemente en la comisura de la boca.

—. ¿No eres un poquito exigente?  
Date la vuelta.  
Parpadeo varias veces, pero al final me doy la vuelta. Me desabrocha el sujetador y me desliza la mano desde la espalda hasta el trasero.

—Tienes una piel realmente preciosa —murmura.  
Mete una pierna entre las mías y se queda medio tumbada sobre mi espalda. Siento la presión de los botones de su camisa y sus pechos mientras me retira el pelo de la cara y me besa en el hombro.

—¿Por qué no te has quitado la camisa? —le pregunto.  
Se queda inmóvil. Acto seguido se quita la camisa, el sujetador y vuelve a tumbarse encima de mí. Siento sus pechos y su cálida piel sobre la mía._ Mmm… Es una maravilla._

—Así que quieres que vuelva a follarte… —me susurra al oído.  
Y empieza a besarme muy suavemente alrededor de la oreja y en el cuello. Me levanta las rodillas y se me corta la respiración…_ ¿Qué está haciendo ahora?_

Se mete entre mis piernas, se pega a mi espalda y me pasa la mano por el muslo hasta el trasero. Me acaricia despacio las nalgas y después desliza los dedos entre mis piernas.

—Voy a follarte desde atrás, Sian —murmura.  
Con la otra mano me agarra del pelo a la altura de la nuca y tira ligeramente para colocarme. _No puedo mover la cabeza. Estoy inmovilizada debajo de ella, indefensa_.

—Eres mía —susurra. —Solo mía. No lo olvides.  
Su voz es embriagadora, y sus palabras, seductoras. Noto cómo crece su humedad contra mi muslo.  
Desliza los dedos y me acaricia suavemente el clítoris, trazando círculos muy despacio. Siento su respiración en la cara mientras me pellizca lentamente la mandíbula.

—Hueles de maravilla.  
Me acaricia detrás de la oreja con la nariz. Frota las manos contra mi cuerpo una y otra vez. En un instinto reflejo, empiezo a trazar círculos con las caderas, al  
compás de su mano, y un placer enloquecedor me recorre las venas como si fuera adrenalina.

—No te muevas —me ordena en voz baja, aunque imperiosa.  
Y lentamente ella me introduce el pulgar y lo gira acariciando las paredes de mi vagina. _El efecto es alucinante._ Toda mi energía se concentra en esa pequeña parte de  
mi cuerpo._ Gimo._

—¿Te gusta? —me pregunta en voz baja pasándome los dientes por la oreja.  
_Y empieza a mover el pulgar lentamente, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera… con los dedos todavía trazando círculos._  
Cierro los ojos e intento controlar mi respiración, intento absorber las desordenadas y caóticas sensaciones que sus dedos desatan en mí mientras el fuego me recorre el cuerpo. _Vuelvo a gemir._

—Estás muy húmeda y eres muy rápida. Muy receptiva. Oh, Sian, me gusta, me gusta mucho —susurra.  
Quiero mover las piernas, pero no puedo. Me tiene aprisionada y mantiene un ritmo constante, lento y tortuoso. _Es absolutamente maravilloso._ Gimo de nuevo y de pronto se mueve.

—Abre la boca —me pide.  
Y me introduce en la boca el pulgar. Pestañeo frenéticamente.

—Mira cómo sabes —me susurra al oído—. Chúpame, bella.  
Me presiona la lengua con el pulgar, cierro la boca alrededor de su dedo y chupo salvajemente. Siento el sabor salado de su pulgar y la acidez ligeramente metálica de la sangre._ Madre mía._ _Esto no está bien, pero es terriblemente erótico._

—Quiero que me hagas sexo oral, Sian, y pronto lo harás —me dice con voz ronca, salvaje, y respiración entrecortada.  
_¡Dios como deseo a esta mujer!. Gimo y la muerdo._ Pega un grito ahogado y me tira del pelo con más fuerza, me hace daño, así que le suelto el dedo.

—Mi niña traviesa —susurra.

—Quieta, no te muevas —me ordena soltándome el pelo y acomoda su pierna izquierda en medio de mis piernas y siento su rodilla en mi sexo..  
_Yo jadeo y siento el calor recorriendo mis venas._

Me vuelve agarrar del pelo para inmovilizarme la cabeza._ No puedo moverme._ Me tiene seductoramente atrapada y está lista para volver hacerlo.

—Esta vez vamos a ir muy despacio, Sian —me dice.  
Siento su rodilla moviéndose implacablemente. _Gimo con fuerza._

Vuelvo a gemir, y a un ritmo muy lento traza círculos con su rodilla en mi clítoris, se detiene un momento y vuelve a moverse. Ella repite el movimiento una y otra vez, siento su humedad en mi trasero. _Me vuelve loca._ Sus provocadoras embestidas, deliberadamente lentas, y la intermitente sensación de plenitud son irresistibles.

—Me encanta tenerte así—gime.  
Y mis entrañas empiezan a temblar.  
Y busco más contacto.

—No, bella, todavía no —murmura.  
Cuando dejo de temblar, comienza de nuevo el maravilloso proceso.

—Por favor —le suplico.  
Creo que no voy a aguantar mucho más. Mi cuerpo tenso se desespera por liberarse.

—Te quiero dolorida, bella —murmura.  
Y sigue con su dulce y pausado suplicio, movimientos circulares.

—Quiero que, cada vez que te muevas mañana, recuerdes que he estado dentro de tí. Solo yo. Eres mía._ Gimo._

—Sophie, por favor —susurro.

—¿Qué quieres, Sian? Dímelo.  
_Vuelvo a gemir._ Retira la rodilla y vuelve a colocarla moviéndola lentamente, de nuevo trazando círculos.

—Dímelo —murmura.

—A ti, por favor.  
Introduce sus dos dedos y aumenta el ritmo progresivamente y su respiración se vuelve irregular. _Empiezo a temblar por dentro_, y Sophie acelera la acometida.

—Eres… tan… dulce —murmura al ritmo de sus embestidas—. Te… deseo… tanto… _Gimo_.

—Eres… mía… Córrete para mí, bella —ruge.  
Sus palabras son mi perdición, me lanzan por el precipicio.

_Siento que mi cuerpo se convulsiona y me corro gritando una balbuceante versión de su nombre contra el colchón. _ Sophie rosa su húmedo sexo con mi muslo y embiste seis veces más hasta quedar paralizada, se deja ir y se derrama su humedad sobre mí. Se desploma sobre mi cuerpo, con la cara hundida en mi pelo.

—Joder, Sian —jadea.  
Cae rodando en su lado de la cama. Subo las rodillas hasta el pecho, totalmente agotada, y al momento me sumerjo en un profundo sueño.

Cuando me despierto, todavía no ha amanecido. No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo he dormido. Estiro las piernas debajo del edredón y me siento dolorida, exquisitamente dolorida._ No veo a Sophie por ningún sitio._ Me siento en la cama y contemplo la ciudad frente a mí. Hay menos luces encendidas en los rascacielos y el amanecer se insinúa ya hacia el este.

Oigo música, notas cadenciosas de piano. Un dulce y triste lamento. Bach, creo, pero no estoy segura.  
Echo el edredón a un lado y me dirijo sin hacer ruido al pasillo que lleva al gran salón.

Sophie está sentada al piano, totalmente absorta en la melodía que está tocando. Su expresión es triste y desamparada, como la música. _Toca maravillosamente bien._ Me apoyo en la pared y la escucho embelesada.

Es una música extraordinaria. Está con un sujetador blanco, veo sus perfectos y redondos pechos y el cuerpo bañado en la cálida luz de una lámpara solitaria junto al piano. Como el resto del salón está oscuro, parece aislada en su pequeño foco de luz, intocable… sola en una burbuja.

Avanzo en silencio hacia ella, atraída por la sublime y melancólica música._ Estoy fascinada._ Observo sus largos y hábiles dedos recorriendo y presionando suavemente las teclas, y pienso que esos mismos dedos han recorrido, acariciado y penetrado con destreza mi cuerpo. Me ruborizo al pensarlo, sofocó un grito y aprieto los muslos.

Sophie levanta sus insondables ojos azules eléctricos con expresión indescifrable.

—Perdona —susurro—. No quería molestarte.  
Frunce ligeramente el ceño.

—Está claro que soy yo la que tendría que pedirte perdón —murmura.  
Deja de tocar y apoya las manos en las piernas.  
De pronto me doy cuenta de que lleva puestos unos pequeños shorts de pijama. Se pasa los dedos su pelo largo y se levanta. Los shorts se le ven tan sexy… _Madre mía._

Se me seca la boca cuando rodea tranquilamente el piano y se acerca a mí. Es delgada y estrecha de caderas, y al andar se le tensan los abdominales, es sexy y hermosa, simplemente ella es impresionante…

—Deberías estar en la cama —me riñe.

—Un tema muy hermoso. ¿Bach?

—La transcripción es de Bach, pero originariamente es un concierto para oboe de Alessandro Marcello.

—Precioso, aunque muy triste, una melodía muy melancólica.  
Esboza una media sonrisa.

—A la cama —me ordena—. Por la mañana estarás agotada.

—Me he despertado y no estabas.

—Me cuesta dormir. No estoy acostumbrada a dormir con nadie —murmura.  
No logro discernir cuál es su estado de ánimo. Parece algo decaída, pero es difícil asegurarlo en la oscuridad. Quizá se deba al tono del tema que estaba tocando. Me rodea con un brazo y me lleva cariñosamente a la habitación.

—¿Cuándo empezaste a tocar? Tocas muy bien.

—A los seis años.  
Sophie a los seis años…_ Imagino a una preciosa niña de cabello castaño y ojos azules eléctricos, y se me cae la baba_… _Una niña a la que le gusta la música increíblemente triste._

—¿Cómo te sientes? —me pregunta ya de vuelta en la habitación.  
Enciende una lamparita.

—Estoy bien.  
Las dos miramos la cama al mismo tiempo. Las sábanas están manchadas de sangre, como una prueba de mi virginidad perdida. Me ruborizo, incómoda, y echo el edredón por encima.

—Bueno, la señora Jones tendrá algo en lo que pensar —refunfuña Sophie frente a mí.  
Me coloca la mano debajo de la barbilla, me levanta la cara y me mira fijamente. _Me observa con ojos intensos. _ Me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez que le veo sus pechos. Alargó la mano de forma instintiva. Quiero pasarle los dedos por sus perfectos pechos, pero ella de inmediato da un paso atrás.

—Métete en la cama —me dice bruscamente. Y luego suaviza un poco el tono.

—Me acostaré contigo.  
Retiro la mano y frunzo levemente el ceño. Creo que no le he tocado el torso ni una sola vez. Abre un cajón, saca una camiseta y se la pone rápidamente.

—A la cama —vuelve a ordenarme.  
Salto a la cama intentando no pensar en la sangre. Se tumba también ella y me rodea con los brazos por detrás, de manera que no le veo la cara. Me besa el pelo con suavidad e inhala profundamente.

—Duérmete, dulce Sian —murmura.  
Cierro los ojos, pero no puedo evitar sentir cierta melancolía, no sé si por la música o por su conducta. Sophie Webster tiene un lado triste.


	9. Chapter 9

**Parte I - Capítulo 9**

La luz que inunda la habitación me arranca del profundo sueño. _Me desperezo y abro los ojos_. Es una bonita mañana de mayo, con Seattle a mis pies._ Uau, qué vista_.

Sophie Webster está profundamente dormida a mi lado. _Uau, qué vista._ Me sorprende que esté todavía en la cama.

Como está de cara a mí, tengo la oportunidad de examinarla bien por primera vez. Su hermoso rostro ella parece más joven, relajada. Sus labios, gruesos y carnosos, están ligeramente abiertos, y el pelo, limpio y brillante, largo y alborotado. _¿Cómo puede ser tan hermosa y aun así ser legal?_

Recuerdo su cuarto del piso de arriba… Quizá no sea tan legal. _Tengo mucho en que pensar_. Siento la tentación de alargar la mano y tocarla, pero está preciosa dormida, como una niña pequeña. No tengo que preocuparme de lo que digo, de lo que dice ella, de sus planes, especialmente de sus planes para mí.

Podría pasarme el día contemplándola, pero tengo mis necesidades… fisiológicas. Salgo despacio de la cama, me pongo solo la braga, veo su camisa blanca en el suelo y me la pongo.

Me dirijo a una puerta pensando que puede ser el cuarto de baño, pero lo que encuentro es un vestidor tan grande como mi habitación.

Filas y filas de trajes caros, de camisas, vestidos, zapatos de tacón y corbatas. _¿Para qué necesita tanta ropa?_ _Chasqueo la lengua._ La verdad es que el ropero de Tina seguramente no tiene nada que envidiar a este.

_¡Tina! Oh, no_. No me acordé de ella en toda la noche. Se suponía que tenía que mandarle un mensaje._ Mierda_. Va a enfadarse conmigo. Por un segundo me pregunto cómo le irá con Tom.

Vuelvo al dormitorio, en el que Sophie sigue dormida. Abro la otra puerta. Es el cuarto de baño, más grande que mi habitación. _¿Para qué necesita tanto espacio una mujer sola?_ Dos lavabos, observo con ironía. Si nunca duerme con nadie, uno de los dos no se habrá utilizado.

Me miro en el enorme espejo._ ¿Parezco diferente? Me siento diferente_. Para ser sincera, estoy un poco dolorida, y los músculos… es como si no hubiera hecho ejercicio en la vida. En la vida has hecho ejercicio, me dice mi subconsciente, que se ha despertado y me mira frunciendo los labios y dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie.

_Acabas de acostarte con ella_.

_Has entregado tu virginidad a una mujer que no te ama, que tiene planes muy raros para ti, que quiere convertirte en una especie de pervertida esclava sexual._

_¿ESTÁS LOCA?, me grita._

Sigo mirándome en el espejo y me estremezco. _Tengo que asimilar todo esto._ Sinceramente, me he encaprichado de una mujer guapísima, que está forrada y que  
tiene un cuarto rojo del dolor esperándome. _Me estremezco._

Estoy desconcertada y confundida. Tengo el pelo hecho un desastre, como siempre. El pelo revuelto no me queda nada bien. Intento poner orden en ese caos con los dedos, pero no lo consigo y me rindo… Quizá tenga alguna goma en el bolso.

_Me muero de hambre._ Vuelvo a la habitación. La bella durmiente sigue dormida, así que la dejo y voy a la cocina.  
_Oh, no… Tina_. Dejé el bolso en el estudio de Sophie. Voy a buscarlo y saco el móvil. Tres mensajes.  
*Todo OK Sian*  
*Donde estas Sian*  
*Maldita sea Sian*

Llamo a Tina, pero no me contesta y le dejo un mensaje en el contestador diciéndole que estoy viva y que la bruja de blair no ha acabado conmigo, bueno, al menos no en el sentido que podría preocuparle… o quizá sí.

_Estoy muy confundida_. Tengo que intentar aclararme y analizar mis sentimientos hacia Sophie Webster. _Es imposible._ Muevo la cabeza dándome por vencida. _Necesito estar sola, lejos de aquí, para pensar_.

Encuentro en el bolso dos gomas para el pelo y rápidamente me hago dos trenzas. ¡Sí! Quizá cuanto más niña parezca, más a salvo estaré de la bruja de blair.

Saco el iPod del bolso y me pongo los auriculares. No hay nada como la música para cocinar. Me meto el iPod en el bolsillo de la camisa de Sophie, subo el volumen y empiezo a bailar.  
Dios, qué hambre tengo.

La cocina me intimida un poco. Es elegante y moderna, con armarios sin tiradores. Tardo unos segundos en llegar a la conclusión de que tengo que presionar en las puertas para que se abran.

Quizá debería prepararle el desayuno a Sophie. El otro día comió una tortilla… Bueno, ayer, en el Heathman.

Hay que ver la de cosas que han pasado desde ayer. Abro el frigorífico, veo que hay muchos huevos y decido que quiero tortitas y beicon. Empiezo a hacer la masa bailando por la cocina.

Está bien tener algo que hacer, porque eso te concede algo de tiempo para pensar, pero sin profundizar demasiado. La música que resuena en mis oídos también  
me ayuda a alejar los pensamientos profundos.

Vine a pasar la noche en la cama de Sophie Webster y lo he conseguido, aunque no permita a nadie dormir en su cama. _Sonrío_. _Misión cumplida._ _Genial_. _Sonrío_, y empiezo a divagar recordando la noche.

Sus palabras, su cuerpo, su manera de hacer el amor…  
Cierro los ojos, mi cuerpo vibra al recordarla y los músculos de mi vientre se contraen.

Mi subconsciente me pone mala cara. _Su manera de follar, no de hacer el_  
_amor, me grita como una arpía_. No le hago caso, pero en el fondo sé que tiene razón. Muevo la cabeza para concentrarme en lo que estoy haciendo.

La cocina es de lo más sofisticada. Confío en que sabré cómo funciona. Necesito un sitio para dejar las tortitas y que no se enfríen. Empiezo con el beicon.

Amy Studt me canta al oído una canción sobre gente inadaptada, una canción que siempre ha significado mucho para mí, porque soy una inadaptada. Nunca he encajado en ningún sitio, y ahora… tengo que considerar una proposición indecente de la mísmisima reina de los inadaptados. _¿Por qué es Sophie así?_ _¿Por naturaleza o por educación? Nunca he conocido a nadie igual._

Meto el beicon en el grill y, mientras se hace, bato los huevos. Me vuelvo y veo a Sophie sentada en un taburete, con los codos encima de la barra y la cara apoyada en las manos.

Lleva la camiseta con la que ha dormido. El pelo recogido con un mechón suelto le queda realmente bien, . Parece divertida y sorprendida a la vez. Me quedo paralizada y me pongo roja. Luego me calmó y me quito los auriculares. Me tiemblan las rodillas solo de verla.

—Buenos días, señorita Powers. Está muy activa esta mañana —me dice en tono frío.

—He… He dormido bien —le digo tartamudeando.  
Intenta disimular su sonrisa.

—No imagino por qué. —Se calla un instante y frunce el ceño—. También yo cuando volví a la cama.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Mucha —me contesta con una mirada intensa.  
Creo que no se refiere a la comida.

—¿Tortitas, beicon y huevos?

—Suena muy bien.

—No sé dónde están los manteles individuales.  
Me encojo de hombros e intento desesperadamente no parecer nerviosa.

—Yo me ocupo. Tú cocina. ¿Quieres que ponga música para que puedas seguir bailando?  
Me miro los dedos, perfectamente consciente de que me estoy ruborizando.

—No te cortes por mí. Es muy entretenido —me dice en tono burlón.  
Arrugo los labios. Entretenido, ¿verdad? Mi subconsciente se parte de risa. Me giro y sigo batiendo los huevos, seguramente con más fuerza de la necesaria. Al momento ella está a mi lado y me tira de una trenza.

—Me encantan —susurra—. Pero no van a servirte de nada.  
Mmm, Sophie…

—¿Cómo quieres los huevos? —le pregunto bruscamente.

—Batidos —me contesta.  
Sigo con lo que estaba haciendo intentando ocultar mi sonrisa. Es difícil no volverse loca por ella, especialmente cuando está tan juguetóna, lo cual no es nada  
frecuente. Abre un cajón, saca dos manteles individuales negros y los coloca en la barra. Echo el huevo batido en una sartén, saco el beicon del grill, le doy la vuelta y vuelvo a meterlo.  
Cuando me vuelvo, hay zumo de naranja en la barra, y Sophie está preparando café.

—¿Quieres un té?

—Sí, por favor. Si tienes.  
Cojo un par de platos y los dejo encima de la placa para mantenerlos calientes. Sophie abre un armario y saca una caja de té Twinings English Breakfast.  
Frunzo los labios.

—El final estaba cantado, ¿no?

—¿Tú crees? No tengo tan claro que hayamos llegado todavía al final, señorita Powers —murmura.  
¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Habla de nuestra negociación? Bueno… quiero decir… de nuestra relación… o lo que sea. _Sigue igual de critica que siempre. _ Sirvo el desayuno en los platos calientes, que dejo encima de los manteles individuales. Abro el frigorífico y saco sirope de arce.

Miro a Sophie, que está esperando a que me siente.

—Señorita Powers —me dice señalando un taburete.

—Señora Webster.  
Asiento dándole las gracias. Al sentarme hago una ligera mueca de dolor.

—¿Estás muy dolorida? —me pregunta mientras toma también asiento ella.  
_Me ruborizo. ¿Por qué me hace preguntas tan personales?_

—Bueno, a decir verdad, no tengo con qué compararlo —le contesto.

— ¿Querías ofrecerme tu compasión? —le pregunto en tono demasiado dulce.  
Creo que ella intenta reprimir una sonrisa, pero no estoy segura.

—No. Me preguntaba si debemos seguir con tu entrenamiento básico.

—Oh.  
La miro estupefacta, contengo la respiración y me estremezco. Oh… me encantaría. Sofocó un gemido.

—Come, Sian.  
Se ella me ha vuelto a quitar el hambre… Más… más sexo… Sí, por favor.

—Por cierto, esto está buenísimo —me dice sonriendo.  
Pincho un trocito de tortilla, pero apenas puedo tragar._ ¡Entrenamiento básico! «Quiero que me hagas sexo oral»._ _¿Forma eso parte del entrenamiento básico?_

—Deja de morderte el labio. Me desconcentras, y resulta que me he dado cuenta de que no llevas nada debajo de mi camisa, y eso me desconcentra todavía más.  
_Sumerjo la bolsa de té en la tetera que me ha traído Sophie. La cabeza me da vueltas._

—¿En qué tipo de entrenamiento básico has pensado? —le pregunto.  
Hablo en un volumen un poco alto, lo cual traiciona mi deseo de parecer natural, como si no me importará demasiado, y lo más tranquila posible, pese a que las  
hormonas están causando estragos por todo mi cuerpo.

—Bueno, como estás dolorida, he pensado que podríamos dedicarnos a las técnicas orales.  
Me atragantó con el té y la miro boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos. Me da un golpecito en la espalda y me acerca el zumo de naranja. No tengo ni idea de en qué está pensando.

—Si quieres quedarte, claro —añade.  
La miro intentando recuperar la serenidad. Su expresión es impenetrable. _Es muy frustrante._

—Me gustaría quedarme durante el día, si no hay problema. Mañana tengo que trabajar.

—¿A qué hora tienes que estar en el trabajo?

—A las nueve.

—Te llevaré al trabajo mañana a las nueve.  
_Frunzo el ceño. ¿Quiere que me quede otra noche?_

—Tengo que volver a casa esta noche. Necesito cambiarme de ropa.

—Podemos comprarte algo.  
No tengo dinero para comprar ropa. Levanta la mano, me agarra de la barbilla y tira para que mis dientes suelten el labio inferior. _No era consciente de que me lo estaba mordiendo._

—¿Qué pasa? —me pregunta.

—Tengo que volver a casa esta noche.  
Me mira muy seria.

—De acuerdo, esta noche —acepta—. Ahora acábate el desayuno.  
La cabeza y el estómago me dan vueltas. _Se me ha quitado el hambre._ Contemplo la mitad de mi desayuno, que sigue en el plato. _No me apetece comer ahora._

—Come, Sian. Anoche no cenaste.

—No tengo hambre, de verdad —susurro.  
Me mira muy seria.

—Me gustaría mucho que te terminaras el desayuno.

—¿Qué problema tienes con la comida? —suelto de pronto.  
Arruga la frente.

—Ya te dije que no soporto tirar la comida. Come —me dice bruscamente, con expresión sombría, dolida.  
_Maldita sea._ ¿De qué va todo esto? Cojo el tenedor y como despacio, intentando masticar. Si va a ser siempre tan rara con la comida, tendré que recordar no llenarme tanto el plato. Su semblante se dulcifica a medida que voy comiéndome el desayuno. La observo retirar su plato. Espera a que termine y retira el mío también.

—Tú has cocinado, así que yo recojo la mesa.

—Muy democrática.

—Sí —me dice frunciendo el ceño—. No es mi estilo habitual. En cuanto acabe tomaremos un baño.

—Ah, vale.  
Vaya… Preferiría una ducha. El sonido de mi teléfono me saca de la ensoñación. Es Tina.

—Hola.  
Me alejo de ella y me dirijo hacia las puertas de cristal del balcón.

—Sian, ¿por qué no me mandaste un mensaje anoche?  
Está enfadada.

—Perdona. Me superaron los acontecimientos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, perfectamente.

—¿Por fin?  
Intenta sonsacarme información. Oigo su tono expectante y muevo la cabeza.

—Tina, no quiero comentarlo por teléfono.  
Sophie alza los ojos hacia mí.

—Sí… Estoy segura.  
¿Cómo puede estar segura? Está tirándose un farol, pero no puedo hablar del tema. _He firmado un maldito acuerdo._

—Tina, por favor.

—¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Estás bien?

—Te he dicho que estoy perfectamente.

—¿Ha sido tierna?

—¡Tina, por favor!  
No puedo reprimir mi enfado.

—Sian, no me lo ocultes. Llevo casi cuatro años esperando este momento.

—Nos vemos esta noche.  
Y cuelgo.  
Va a ser difícil manejar este tema. Es muy obstinada y quiere que se lo cuente todo con detalles, pero no puedo contárselo porque he firmado un… ¿cómo se llama? Un acuerdo de confidencialidad. Va a darle un ataque, y con razón. _Tengo que pensar en algo_. Vuelvo la cabeza y observo a Sophie moviéndose con  
soltura por la cocina.

—¿El acuerdo de confidencialidad lo abarca todo? —le pregunto indecisa.

—¿Por qué?  
Se vuelva y me mira mientras guarda la caja del té. _Me ruborizo._

—Bueno, tengo algunas dudas, ya sabes… sobre sexo —le digo mirándome los dedos—. Y me gustaría comentarlas con Tina.

—Puedes comentarlas conmigo.

—Sophie, con todo el respeto…  
Me quedo sin voz. No puedo comentarlas contigo. Me darías tu visión del sexo, que es parcial, distorsionada y pervertida. Quiero una opinión imparcial.

—Son solo cuestiones técnicas. No diré nada del cuarto rojo del dolor.  
Levanta las cejas.

—¿Cuarto rojo del dolor? Se trata sobre todo de placer, Sian créeme.  
Y además —añade en tono más duro—, tu compañera de piso está revolcándose con mi hermano. Preferiría que no hablaras con ella, la verdad.

—¿Sabe algo tu familia de tus… preferencias?

—No. No son asunto suyo. —Se acerca a mí—. ¿Qué quieres saber? —me pregunta.  
Me desliza los dedos suavemente por la mejilla hasta el mentón, que levanta para mirarme directamente a los ojos. Me estremezco por dentro. _No puedo mentirle a esta mujer._

—De momento nada en concreto —susurro.

—Bueno, podemos empezar preguntándote qué tal lo has pasado esta noche.  
La curiosidad le arde en los ojos. Ella está impaciente por saberlo. _Uau._

—Bien —murmuro.  
Esboza una ligera sonrisa.

—Yo también —me dice en voz baja—. Nunca había echado un polvo vainilla, y no ha estado nada mal. Aunque quizá es porque ha sido contigo.  
_Desliza el pulgar por mi labio inferior._  
_Respiro hondo. ¿Un polvo vainilla?_

—Ven, vamos a bañarnos.

_Se inclina y me besa._

El corazón me da un brinco y el deseo me recorre el cuerpo y se concentra… en mi parte más profunda.  
La bañera es blanca, profunda y ovalada, muy de diseño.

Sophie se inclina y abre el grifo de la pared embaldosada. Vierte en el agua un aceite de baño que parece carísimo. A medida que se llena la bañera va formándose espuma, y un dulce y seductor aroma a jazmín invade el baño. Sophie me mira con ojos impenetrables, se quita la camiseta, el sujetador y lo tira al suelo.

—Señorita Powers —me dice tendiéndome la mano.  
Estoy al lado de la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos y recelosa, con las manos alrededor del cuerpo. Me acerco admirando furtivamente su perfecto cuerpo.

La cojo de la mano y me sujeta mientras me meto en la bañera, todavía con su camisa puesta. _Hago lo que ella dice_. Voy a tener que acostumbrarme si acabo aceptando su escandalosa oferta… Solo si… El agua caliente es tentadora.

—Gírate y mírame —me ordena en voz baja.  
Hago lo que me pide. Me observa con atención.

—Sé que ese labio está delicioso, doy fe de ello, pero ¿puedes dejar de mordértelo? —me dice apretando los dientes.

— Cuando te lo muerdes, tengo ganas de follarte, y estás dolorida, ¿no?  
Dejo de morderme el labio porque me quedo boquiabierta, impactada.

—Eso es —me dice—. ¿Lo has entendido?  
Me mira. Asiento frenéticamente. No tenía ni idea de que yo pudiera afectarle tanto.

—Bien.  
Se acerca, saca el iPod del bolsillo de la camisa y lo deja junto al lavabo.

—Agua e iPods… no es una combinación muy inteligente —murmura.  
Se inclina, agarra la camisa blanca por debajo, me la quita y la tira al suelo al igual que mi braga.  
Se retira para contemplarme. _Dios mío, estoy completamente desnuda_. Me pongo roja y bajo la mirada hacia las manos, que están a la altura de la barriga. Deseo desesperadamente desaparecer dentro del agua caliente y la espuma, pero sé que no va a querer que lo haga.

—Oye —me llama.  
La miro. Tiene la cara inclinada hacia un lado.

—Sian, eres muy guapa, toda tú. No bajes la cabeza como si estuvieras avergonzada. No tienes por qué avergonzarte, y te aseguro que es todo un placer poder contemplarte.

Me sujeta la barbilla y me levanta la cabeza para que la mire. Sus ojos son dulces y cálidos, incluso ardientes. _Está muy cerca de mí._ Podría alargar el brazo y tocarla.

—Ya puedes sentarte —me dice interrumpiendo mis erráticos penTomientos.  
Me agacho y me meto en el agradable agua caliente. _Oh… me escuece, y no me lo esperaba, pero huele de maravilla._ El escozor inicial no tarda en disminuir. Me tumbo boca arriba, cierro los ojos un instante y me relajo en la tranquilizadora calidez. Cuando los abro, ella está mirándome fijamente.

—¿Por qué no te bañas conmigo? —me atrevo a preguntarle, aunque con voz ronca.

—Sí, muévete hacia delante —me ordena.  
Se quita los shorts de pijama y se mete en la bañera detrás de mí. El agua sube de nivel cuando se sienta y tira de mí para que me apoye en sus bellos y redondos pechos. Coloca sus piernas encima de las mías, con las rodillas flexionadas y los tobillos a la misma altura que los míos, y me abre las piernas con los pies. _Me quedo boquiabierta_. Mete la nariz entre mi pelo e inhala profundamente.

—Qué bien hueles, Sian.  
Un temblor me recorre todo el cuerpo. _Estoy desnuda en una bañera con Sophie Webster._ _Y ella también está desnuda._ Si alguien me lo hubiera dicho ayer, cuando  
me desperté en la suite del hotel, no le habría creído.

Coge una botella de gel del estante junto a la bañera y se echa un chorrito en la mano. Se frota las manos para hacer una ligera capa de espuma, me las coloca alrededor del cuello y empieza a extenderme el jabón por la nuca y los hombros, masajeándolos con fuerza con sus largos y fuertes dedos._ Gimo._ Me encanta sentir sus manos.

—¿Te gusta?  
Casi puedo oír su sonrisa.

—Mmm.

Desciende hasta mis brazos, luego por debajo hasta las axilas, frotándome suavemente. Me alegro mucho de que Tina insistiera en que me depilara.

Desliza las manos por mis pechos, y respiro hondo cuando sus dedos los rodean y empiezan a masajearlos suavemente, sin agarrarlos. Arqueo el cuerpo instintivamente y aprieto los pechos contra sus manos. Tengo los pezones sensibles, muy sensibles, sin duda por el poco delicado trato que recibieron anoche. No se entretiene demasiado en ellos.

Desliza las manos hasta mi vientre. Se me acelera la respiración y el corazón me late a toda prisa. Siento su el calor de su sexo contra mi trasero. _Me excita que la haga sentirse así sea mi cuerpo. _ Claro… no tu cabeza, se burla mi subconsciente. Aparto el inoportuno pensamiento.

Se detiene y coge una toallita mientras yo jadeo pegada a ella, muerta de deseo. Apoyo las manos en sus muslos, firmes y tonificados. Echa más gel en la toallita, se inclina y me frota entre las piernas. _Contengo la respiración._ Sus dedos me estimulan hábilmente desde dentro de la tela, una maravilla, y mis caderas empiezan a moverse a su ritmo, presionando contra su mano.

A medida que las sensaciones se apoderan de mí, inclino la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos casi en blanco y la boca entreabierta. _Gimo_. Dentro de mí aumenta la presión, lenta e inexorablemente… _Madre mía._

—Siéntelo, bella —me susurra Sophie al oído, y me roza suavemente el lóbulo con los dientes—. Siéntelo para mí.  
Sus piernas inmovilizan las mías contra las paredes de la bañera, las aprisionan, lo que le da libre acceso a la parte más íntima de mí.

—Oh… por favor —susurro.  
El cuerpo se me queda rígido e intento estirar las piernas. _Soy una esclava sexual de este mujer, que no me deja mover._

—Creo que ya estás lo suficientemente limpia —murmura.  
Y se detiene.  
_¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Mi respiración es irregular._

—¿Por qué te paras? —le pregunto jadeando.

—Porque tengo otros planes para ti, Sian.  
_¿Qué…? Vaya… pero… estaba… No es justo._

—Date la vuelta. Yo también tengo que lavarme —murmura.  
¡Oh! Me doy la vuelta y me quedo pasmada al ver que se levanta y veo su sexo en frente de mi fascinada. _Abro la boca._

—Quiero que, para empezar, conozcas bien la parte más valiosa de mi cuerpo, mi favorita. Le tengo mucho cariño.  
Su vagina es perfecta. Levanto los ojos un segundo y observo su sonrisa perversa.

Le divierte mi expresión atónita. Me doy cuenta de que estoy mirando fijamente su sexo completamente depilado. _Trago saliva. _  
_Quiere que la toque. Mmm… de acuerdo, adelante._

Le sonrío, cojo el gel y me echo un chorrito en la mano. Hago lo mismo que ella: me froto el jabón en las manos hasta que se forma espuma. _No aparto los ojos de los suyos._

Entreabro los labios para que me resulte más fácil respirar… y deliberadamente me muerdo el labio inferior y luego paso la lengua por encima, por la zona que acabo de morderme.

Ella me mira con ojos serios, impenetrables, que se abren mientras deslizó la lengua por el labio. Me inclino y le acarició su sexo con una mano, imitando la manera en la cual me toco a mi. _Cierra un momento los ojos. Uau_… _es tan delicada._ Acarició la entrada de su sexo y ella coloca su mano sobre la mía.

—Así —susurra.  
Y mueve la mano arriba y abajo sujetándome con fuerza los dedos, que a su vez presionen su clítoris. Cierra de nuevo los ojos y contiene la respiración. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, su mirada es de un azul electrico abrasador.

—Muy bien, bella.  
Me suelta la mano, deja que siga yo sola y cierra los ojos mientras la muevo arriba y abajo. Flexiona ligeramente las caderas hacia mi mano, y de forma refleja la aprieto con más fuerza. Desde lo más profundo de la garganta se le escapa un ronco gemido.

_Quiero que me hagas sexo oral… Mmm._ Lo recuerdo metiéndome el pulgar en la boca y pidiéndome que se lo chupara con fuerza. Abre la boca a medida que su respiración se acelera. Ella tiene los ojos cerrados.

Me acerco, colocó los labios alrededor de su vagina y chupo de forma vacilante, deslizando la lengua por su clítoris.

—Uau… Sian.  
Siento su humedad.  
Abre mucho los ojos y sigo chupando y acariciando.  
Mmm… Su clítoris es blando, está un poco hinchado y su humedad es sorprendentemente sabrosa, salada y dulce al mismo tiempo.

—Dios —gime.  
Y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

Introduzco mi lengua hasta el fondo y vuelve a gemir. ¡Ja! La diosa que llevo dentro está encantada. _Puedo hacerlo. Puedo follármela con la boca._

Vuelvo a girar la lengua alrededor de su clítoris, y ella se ataques y levanta las caderas. _Ha abierto los ojos, que despiden fuego._ Vuelve a arquearse apretando los dientes. Me apoyo en sus muslos y clavo la boca hasta el fondo. _Siento en las manos que sus piernas se tensan._ Me coge de las trenzas y empieza a moverse.

—Oh… bella… eso es fantástico —murmura.  
Chupo más fuerte y paso la lengua por la punta de su impresionante clítoris hinchado. Se lo presionó con la boca cubriéndome los dientes con los labios. Ella espira con la boca entreabierta y gime.

—Dios, ¿hasta dónde puedes llegar? —susurra.  
_Mmm…_ Empujo mi lengua con fuerza y siento todo su interior y su humedad. _Es como un polo con sabor a… Sophie Webster._

Saco mi lengua y acarició su clítoris cada vez más deprisa, empujando cada vez más hondo y girando la lengua alrededor._ Mmm…_ No tenía ni idea de que proporcionar placer podía ser tan excitante, verla retorcerse sutilmente de deseo carnal. _La diosa que llevo dentro baila merengue con algunos pasos de salsa._

—Sian, voy a correrme en tu boca —me advierte jadeando—. Si no quieres, para.  
Vuelve a empujar las caderas, con los ojos muy abiertos, cautelosos y llenos de lascivo deseo… _Y me desea a mí._ _Desea mi boca_… _Madre mía._

Me agarra del pelo con fuerza_. Yo puedo._ Muevo todavía con más fuerza mi lengua y de pronto. _Llega al límite_. Grita, se queda inmóvil y siento un humedad caliente dulce y salada por mi boca.

Me limpio con la lengua mirandola y me trago toda su humedad rápidamente. _Uf… No sé si he hecho bien._

Pero me basta con mirarla para que no me importe… He conseguido que ella perdiera el control en la bañera. Me incorporo y la observo con una sonrisa triunfal que me eleva las comisuras de la boca. Respira entrecortadamente. Abre los ojos y me mira.

—Dios, Siany… ha estado… muy bien, de verdad, muy bien. Aunque no lo esperaba. —Frunce el ceño—.  
¿Sabes? No dejas de sorprenderme.  
Sonrío y me muerdo el labio conscientemente. Ella me mira interrogante.

—¿Lo habías hecho antes?

—No.  
No puedo ocultar un ligero matiz de orgullo en mi negativa.

—Bien —me dice complacida y, según creo, aliviada. — Otra novedad, señorita Powers. —Me evalúa con la mirada. — Bueno, tienes un sobresaliente en técnicas orales. Ven, vamos a la cama. Te debo un orgasmo. _¡Otro orgasmo!_

Sale rápidamente de la bañera y me ofrece la primera imagen íntegra de la afrodita de divinas proporciones que es Sophie Webster. _La diosa que llevo dentro ha dejado de bailar y la observa también, boquiabierta y babeando. Uau._

Se enrolla una toalla para cubrirse mínimamente y saca otra más grande y suave, de color blanco, para mí. Salgo de la bañera y le cojo la mano que me tiende.

Me envuelve en la toalla, me abraza y me besa con fuerza, metiéndome la lengua en la boca. Deseo estirar los brazos y abrazarla… tocarla… pero los tengo atrapados dentro de la  
toalla. _No tardo en perderme en su beso_.

Me sujeta la cabeza con las manos, me recorre la boca con la lengua y me da la sensación de que ella está expresándome su gratitud… ¿quizá por mi primera vez dando sexo oral?  
Se aparta un poco, con las manos a ambos lados de mi cara, y me mira a los ojos. _Parece perdida._

—Dime que sí —susurra fervientemente.  
Frunzo el ceño, porque no la entiendo.

—¿A qué?

—A nuestro acuerdo. A ser mía. Por favor, Siany —susurra suplicante, recalcando el «por favor» y mi nombre.

Vuelve a besarme con pasión, y luego se aparta y me mira parpadeando. Me coge de la mano y me conduce de vuelta al dormitorio. Me tambaleo un poco, así que la sigo mansamente, aturdida. _Ella me desea de verdad._  
Ya en el dormitorio, me observa junto a la cama.

—¿Confías en mí? —me pregunta de pronto.  
Asiento con los ojos muy abiertos, y de pronto me doy cuenta de que efectivamente confío en ella. _¿Qué va a hacerme ahora? Una descarga eléctrica me recorre el cuerpo._

—Buena chica —me dice pasándome el pulgar por el labio inferior.  
Se acerca al armario y vuelve con una corbata gris de seda.

—Junta las manos por delante —me ordena quitándome la toalla y tirándola al suelo.  
_Hago lo que me pide._ Me rodea las muñecas con la corbata y hace un nudo apretado. Los ojos le brillan de excitación. Tira de la corbata para asegurarse de que el nudo no se mueve. Ella Tuvo que haber sido boyscout para saber hacer estos nudos. _¿Y ahora qué? Se me ha disparado el pulso y el corazón me late a un ritmo frenético._ Desliza los dedos por mis trenzas.

—Pareces muy joven con estas trenzas —murmura acercándose a mí.  
Retrocedo instintivamente hasta que siento la cama detrás de las rodillas. Se quita la toalla, pero no puedo apartar los ojos de su cara. Su expresión es ardiente, llena de deseo.

—Oh, Sian, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —me susurra.  
Me tiende sobre la cama, se tumba a mi lado y me levanta las manos por encima de la cabeza.

—Deja las manos así. No las muevas. ¿Entendido?  
Sus ojos abrasan los míos y su intensidad me deja sin aliento. No es una mujer a la que quisiera hacer enfadar.

—Contéstame —me pide en voz baja.

—No moveré las manos —le contesto sin aliento.

—Buena chica —murmura.  
Y deliberadamente se pasa la lengua por los labios muy despacio. Me fascina su lengua recorriendo lentamente su carnoso labio superior. Me mira a los ojos, me observa, me examina. Se inclina y me da un casto y rápido beso en los labios.

—Voy a besarle todo el cuerpo, señorita Powers —me dice en voz baja.  
Me agarra de la barbilla y me la levanta, lo que le da acceso a mi cuello. Sus labios se deslizan por él, descienden por mi cuello besándome, chupándome y  
mordisqueándome. Todo mi cuerpo vibra expectante.

El baño me ha dejado la piel hipersensible. La sangre caliente desciende lentamente hasta mi vientre, entre las piernas, hasta mi sexo. _Gimo._

_Quiero tocarla_. Muevo las manos, pero, como estoy atada, le toco el pelo con bastante torpeza. Deja de besarme, levanta los ojos y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro chasqueando la lengua. Me sujeta las manos y vuelve a colocármelas por encima de la cabeza.

—Si mueves las manos, tendremos que volver a empezar —me regaña suavemente.  
Oh, le gusta hacerme rabiar.

—Quiero tocarte —le digo jadeando sin poder controlarme.

—Lo sé —murmura—. Pero deja las manos quietas.  
_Oh… es muy frustrante._ Sus manos descienden por mi cuerpo hasta mis pechos mientras sus labios se deslizan por mi cuello siento sus pechos contra mi cuerpo.

Me acaricia el cuello con la punta de la nariz, y luego, con la boca, da inicio a una lenta travesía hacia el sur y sigue el rastro de sus manos por el esternón hasta mis pechos. Me besa y me mordisquea uno, luego el otro, y me chupa suavemente los pezones. _Maldita sea._ Mis caderas empiezan a balancearse y a moverse por su cuenta, siguiendo el ritmo de su boca, y yo intento desesperadamente recordar que tengo que mantener las manos por encima de la cabeza.

—No te muevas —me advierte.  
Siento su cálida respiración sobre mi piel. Llega a mi ombligo, introduce la lengua y me roza la barriga con los dientes. _Mi cuerpo se arquea._

—Mmm. Qué dulce es usted, señorita Powers.  
Desliza la nariz desde mi ombligo hasta mi vello púbico mordiéndome suavemente y provocándome con la lengua. De pronto se arrodilla a mis pies, me agarra de los tobillos y me separa las piernas. _Madre mía._ Me coge del pie izquierdo, me dobla la rodilla y se lleva el pie a la boca. Sin dejar de observar mis reacciones, besa todos mis dedos y luego me muerde suavemente las yemas. Cuando llega al meñique, lo muerde con más fuerza. _Siento una convulsión y gimo suavemente_.

Desliza la lengua por el empeine… y ya no puedo seguir mirándola. _Es demasiado erótico esto. Voy a explotar._ Aprieto los ojos e intento absorber y soportar todas las sensaciones que me provoca. Me besa el tobillo y sigue su recorrido por la pantorrilla hasta la rodilla, donde se detiene. Entonces empieza con el pie derecho, y repite todo el seductor y asombroso proceso.  
Me muerde el meñique, y el mordisco se proyecta en lo más profundo de mi vientre.

—Por favor —gimo.

—Lo mejor para usted, señorita Powers —me dice.  
Esta vez no se detiene en la rodilla. Sigue por la parte interior del muslo y a la vez me separa más las piernas. Sé lo que va a hacer, y parte de mí quiere apartarla, porque me muero de vergüenza. _Va a besarme el sexo._ _Lo sé._

Pero otra parte de mí disfruta esperándola. Se gira hacia la otra rodilla y sube hasta el muslo besándome, chupándome, lamiéndome, y de pronto está entre mis piernas, deslizando la nariz por mi sexo, arriba y abajo, muy suavemente, con mucha delicadeza.  
Me retuerzo… _Madre mía._  
Se detiene y espera a que me calme. Levanto la cabeza y la miro con la boca abierta. Mi acelerado corazón intenta tranquilizarse.

—¿Sabe lo embriagador que es su olor, señorita Powers? —murmura.  
Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, introduce la nariz en mi vello púbico e inhala.  
Me ruborizo, siento que voy a desmayarme y cierro los ojos al instante. No puedo verla haciendo algo así.  
Me recorre muy despacio el sexo. _Oh, joder…_

—Me gusta —ella dice tirando suavemente de mi vello púbico—. Quizá lo conservaremos.

—Oh… por favor —le suplico.

—Mmm… Me gusta que me supliques, Sian. _Gimo_.

—No suelo pagar con la misma moneda, señorita Powers —susurra deslizándose por mi sexo —, pero hoy me ha complacido, así que tiene que recibir su recompensa.  
Oigo en su voz la sonrisa perversa, y mientras mi cuerpo palpita con sus palabras, empieza a rodearme el clítoris con la lengua muy despacio, sujetándome los muslos con las manos.

—¡Ahhh! —gimo.  
Mi cuerpo se arquea y se convulsiona al contacto de su lengua.  
Sigue torturándome con la lengua una y otra vez. _Pierdo la conciencia de mí misma._ Todas las partículas de mi ser se concentran en el pequeño punto neurálgico por encima de los muslos. Las piernas se me quedan rígidas. Oigo su gemido mientras me introduce un dedo.

—Bella, me encanta que estés tan mojada para mí.  
Mueve el dedo trazando un amplio círculo, expandiéndome, empujándome, y su lengua sigue el compás del dedo alrededor de mi clítoris. _Gimo_. _Es demasiado… _  
Mi cuerpo me suplica que lo alivie, y no puedo seguir negándome. _Me dejo ir._

El orgasmo se apodera de mí y pierdo todo pensamiento coherente, me retuerzo por dentro una y otra vez. _¡Madre mía! _Grito, y el mundo se desmorona y desaparece de mi vista mientras la fuerza de mi clímax lo anula y lo vacía todo.  
Ella sube por mi cuerpo junta nuestros sexos sintiendo su exquisita humedad y me penetra lentamente con dos dedos y empieza a moverse. _Oh… Dios mío._ La sensación es dolorosa y dulce, fuerte y suave a la vez.

—¿Cómo estás? —me pregunta en voz baja.

—Bien. Muy bien —le contesto.  
Y empieza a moverse muy deprisa, hasta el fondo, me embiste una y otra vez, implacable, empuja y vuelve a empujar hasta que vuelvo a estar al borde del abismo. _Gimoteo_.

—Córrete para mí, bella.  
Me habla al oído con voz áspera, dura y salvaje, y exploto mientras bombea rápidamente dentro de mí.

—Un polvo de agradecimiento —susurra.  
Saca los dedos, se mueve rápidamente y fuerte una vez más contra mi sexo y ella gime al llegar al clímax apretados contra mí. Luego se queda inmóvil, con el cuerpo rígido.

Se desploma encima de mí. Siento su peso aplastándome contra el colchón. Paso mis manos atadas alrededor de su cuello y la abrazo como puedo.

En este momento sé que haría cualquier cosa por esta mujer. _Soy suya._ La maravilla que está enseñándome es mucho más de lo que jamás habría podido imaginar. Y quiere ir más allá, mucho más allá, a un lugar que mi inocencia ni siquiera puede imaginar. Oh… ¿qué debo hacer?  
Se apoya en los codos, y sus intensos ojos azules electricos me miran fijamente.

—¿Ves lo buenas que somos juntas? —murmura—. Si te entregas a mí, será mucho mejor. Confía en mí, Sian. Puedo transportarte a lugares que ni siquiera sabes que existen.

Sus palabras se hacen eco de mis pensamientos. Pega su nariz a la mía. Todavía no me he recuperado de mi insólita reacción física y la miro con la mente en blanco, buscando algún pensamiento coherente.

De pronto oímos voces en el salón, al otro lado del dormitorio. Tardo un momento en procesar lo que estoy oyendo.

—Si todavía está en la cama, tiene que estar enferma. Nunca está en la cama a estas horas. Sophie nunca se levanta tarde.

—Señora Webster, por favor.

—Taylor, no puedes impedirme ver a mi hija.

—Señora Webster, no está sola.

—¿Qué quiere decir que no está sola?

—Está con alguien.

—Oh…  
Hasta yo me doy cuenta de que le cuesta creérselo.  
Sophie parpadea y me mira con los ojos como platos, fingiendo estar aterrorizada.

—¡Mierda! Mi madre.


End file.
